Sonic Forces: Rise of the Phoenix
by Alexandria Prime
Summary: Goes from Sonic X to Sonic Forces. After Alexis King returns to the Mobian world-which she had not been in since she was a baby hedgehog, she finds the world conquered by Eggman, a new enemy roaming the skies, and Sonic, someone who she sees as a brother, MIA, but thought as dead. Join her as she makes reunions and leads the Resistance to victory and finding Sonic again!
1. Prologue

**I only recently became a Sonic fan. But I've already gotten story ideas for it. This is sort of a crossover between Sonic X and Sonic Forces. But I probably won't be doing the third season of Sonic X. Maybe not until this is finished. But then I might be going into the games a bit, like Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Free Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, You know, stuff like that.**

 **But I don't really want to rewrite the first two seasons of Sonic X, so I'll just e giving little flashbacks in this story, other than those points, the story is pretty much the same. And I might change Sonic Forces too. Just a little bit, though.**

 **And also; I do not own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, or anything else that is in Sonic Forces! (Or in Sonic X) The only thing that I do own is my OC. (Plus my OC's human parents) So allow me to introduce to you: (I think I should do this in the beginning, so bear with me)**

 **Character file:** _ **Alexis Rey Hedgehog**_

 **Other names:** _ **Alexis King(Human), 'Xis(pronounced-zis)**_

 **Abilities:** _ **At first it was wind, lightning and speed, and now it's reality-bending fire and speed.**_

 **Weapons:** _ **Anything she can summon.**_

 **Age:** _ **16**_

 **Height:** _ **3'5**_

 **Weight:** _ **80 lb.**_

 **Appearance(Human):** _ **Right eye is dark blue while the other eye is light blue, blue-black hair with aqua tips, white long-sleeved shirt, grey pullover, black jeans, grey combat boots**_

 **Appearance(Mobian):** _ **Right eye is dark blue while the other eye is a blue-white color, Four short spines and three long spines which are blue black with aqua tips, a three-pointed aqua crest with black lines, short tail**_

 **Outfit:** _**Loose light green pants with a gold rope and gold ribbon, a green and yellow undershirt, a green and gold short-sleeved jacket, yellow, gold and green tennis shoes with yellow socks, and gold and green gloves with golden rings. Also a gold and silver necklace with a jade green gem in the center.**_

 **Bio:** _ **When Alexis was born, her family was killed during an attack by Ivo Robotnick, and she was sent through time and space to Earth. She was found by the King family, a rich family of lawyers. In order to adjust to the not present Chaos Energy, the Chaos energy that was in her body turned her into a human. The King family didn't give her any love, leaving her a lonely child. When she was twelve, Sonic the Hedgehog fell into her swimming pool during the middle of the night, and she, still awake from a nightmare, dove into the pool and saved him.**_

 _ **She later on met Tails, Cream and Cheese, Amy Rose and Knuckles, and joined them in their fight against Dr. Eggman. During their fight with the Eggsterminator, Sonic was knocked unconcious and thrown into the ocean. Alexis freed herself and tried to grab the Chaos Emeralds that Dr. Eggman had taken from them, injuring herself but unknowingly activating the Phoenix Force, what she nick-named her special form, inside of her and turning her raven-black hair to a blue-black color and the tips of her hair and her bangs an aquamarine color. She was able to blast out the window and give the six Chaos Emeralds to Sonic, who had the seventh one with him, causing him to transform into Super Sonic. Tha Chaos Control that followed caused a small part of Mobius to be transported to Earth, including Angel Island and one of Tails labs, where they made the discovery that Alexis was a Mobian and she found out about her past and that she was adopted.**_

 _ **She continued on her adventures with Team Sonic, fighting against Eggman and helping Shadow the Hedgehog on the Ark to remember his promise to Maria, the granddaughter of Gerald Robotnick. With that promise in his mind he and Sonic went Super and saved Earth, though seemingly at the cost of Shadow, the only thing remaining was one of his inhibitor rings, which Sonic found and gave to Alexis. They soon found that with the presence of Team Sonic and other Mobians that were showing up, that Earth and Mobius would collide, destroying the universe, making it so that Sonic and the others had to leave. Alexis however, was prevented to leave by Mr. King, who refused to state why, and the portal shut down, leaving Alexis behind on Earth. The crisis seemed to have stopped, so Alexis tried to get used to her still being there, getting a job as a veternarian, much to the dissapointment of her adoptive parents.**_

 **So, with all of that out of the way, let's get to the prolouge, which is basically the start of Sonic X.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

Alexis King sat up from her bed with a gasp. She was breathing heavily from a nightmare. Strangely enough, she couldn't remember it. Her feet swung off the side of the bed as she checked her clock. 2:30 A.M. Man was it early!

Not feeling like going back to bed, she opened up a drawer and took out a picture, which showed her and her parents together. All three of them were smiling, but her parents didn't have a hand on her shoulder. _Loving family indeed,_ Alexis thought to herself as she put the picture back.

Just as she was about to climb back into bed, a massive _KER-SPLASH!_ came from outside. She rushed outside to the balcony where she looked into one of the large swimming pools. Something was starting to sink to the bottom.

Quickly she rushed back into her room, going to her closet and grabbing a rope ladder that she had made. Rushing back outside, Alexis tied it to the edge of the balcony and threw the other end down. She climbed down and rushed over to the swimming pool. Her eyes widened when she saw what appeared to be a humanoid _hedgehog_ struggling around on the bottom. Shaking her head, she dove into the pool, causing the hedgehog to look up. Alexis grabbed its white gloved hand-she assumed it was a hand- and pulled it up to the surface of the pool.

As soon as the came up to the surface and reached the deck, the hedgehog started coughing up water. Alexis patted its back as she said, "That was close. Are you okay?"

The hedgehog sniffed and said, "Yeah. Thank's a lot."

The girl's eyes widened again. "Oh! I didn't know you can talk!"

The hedgehog looked at her and said, "Well I can do a lot of things."

"That's really cool!" said Alexis, "I mean that you can talk. Oh! My name is Alexis. Do you have a name?"

"Of course I have a name," replied the hedgehog. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"It's nice to meet you Sonic," said Alexis. "So, how did you land in my swimming pool in the midle of the night?"

"I was running from these guys called the S-Team." replied Sonic, "I broke the sound barrier and went flying off an unfinished road. Landed in your pool."

"The _S-Team_?" gawked Alexis, "and you broke the _sound barrier_ while outrunning them? My friend's uncle is the head of that team, and he doesn't like it when someone goes faster than him!"

"Well I outran him. Is that sort of like an achievement?" asked Sonic.

"For you, yes. For someone else," replied the girl, "a death wish. Also a warrant."

Sonic broke out sniggering and Alexis joined him in laughing. After that had passed, Sonic gave a large sneeze, nearly catapulting him back into the pool. Alexis quickly steadied him and said, "Maybe I should get you inside before someone spots you. Also to get you dried off. And I bet the S-Team's looking for you too."

Sonic thought for a bit, the shrugged and accepted her hand, allowing her to pull him up. "Might as well. I don't really know where I am either. I don't even think I'm in the right dimension."

"You're from a different dimension?" asked Alexis, "how'd you get here then?"

"Well," started Sonic, "It all started when me and a few friends of mine were trying to stop Dr. Eggman from using the Chaos Emeralds in this big machine of his. Don't really knowwhat it would've done, but still, we had to stop him. So..."

As Sonic continued on with his story, Alexis had a funny feeling that things were going to liven up in her life. And boy was she right!

 **So that's it! The prolouge of Sonic Forces: Rise of the Phoenix! I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if it was short, but, eh, what'cha gonna do? It's a prolouge after all.**

 **Read and Review.**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Right, so here's the second chapter. Hopefully it will be longer than the first. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far!**

 **Oh yeah, one note, I'm changing the timeframe for this. It's not exactly like Sonic X, so one and a half years on Earth is one year on Mobius.**

Alexis opened the door to the cat cage and the six-month old, 3-legged kitten inside jumped into her arms. The young lady gave a small laugh as the kitten crawled onto her shoulder and brushed the side of her head against her cheek. The young kitten was like that with everyone. Dr. Walker was planning on giving the young kitten a home with him because the whole entire clinic had fallen in love with the kitten. Alexis had also, and Dr. Walker had allowed her to give the kitten a name, so she had called her Sunbeam, because of her creamy white and orange fur and how she was a beam of light to everyone else.

Finished checking up on Sunbeam, Alexis slipped the kitten back into her cage and checked her watch. It was 4:25. Wow! The day had sure slipped by quickly. She walked over to her locker and opened up the door, stopping with what she was doing when she saw the photograph of her with Team Sonic. They were all standing in front of the X-Tornado, Tails in the cockpit with Chuck, both of the waving. Knuckles and Rouge were standing together close to the front of the plane, Knuckles sweat-dropping and Rouge with her usual sly smile. Amy and Cream, along with Creme's Chao, Cheese, were standing close to the end of the plane. And Alexis and Sonic were standing right in the middle of the picture, the blue hedgehog with a cocky smile and a hand on Alexis's shoulder. Her blue, black and aqua hair floating gently in the wind. Beside that photograph was a hand-drawn picture of Shadow. She actually managed to get him with a smile, and it didn't look half-bad!

"Reminiscing about the past, Alexis?" Alexis turned and saw Dr. Walker standing behind her, a gentle smile on his face. She had lost count on how many times he had stood behind her as she looked at the photo.

"Dr. Walker!" she exclaimed. "I-I...yes." she finally admitted. "I just..." she looked at the photo again. "I miss them so much."

Dr. Walker placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said, "I know Alexis. We all miss them."

"I wish I could've gone with them." said Alexis, "But 'dad' had to be an idiot and stop me."

"Don't worry, Alexis," said her boss, "I'm pretty sure that you'll see them all again."

Alexis nodded. She quickly pulled out her purse and nodded goodbye to the man, then walked away, her aqua-tipped, blue-black hair swaying slightly as she walked out the door to the clinic. She didn't notice that the gentle smile that he had had turned sad. And she wouldn't find out why until later.

 **-o-**

As Alexis rode on her motorcycle through town, she decided to pay a visit to her Grandpa Chuck's lab. He had called her during her lunch-break and said that he had something to show her.

Heading to the small house, she pulled into the parking lot, surprised to see a limo in the front as well. Was someone important visiting? Shaking off the thought, she walked into the garage and headed down to the secret laboratory, not noticing the cars that pulled into the parking lot after she had closed the door.

When she reached the laboratory, she saw not only Chuck, but President Michael and Agent Topaz. "Hey Grandpa," said Alexis, "what's going on? Is something wrong?"

Chuck looked at her and said, "Sort of, Alexis. We have a resurrected problem, and it kind of concerns you."

"What is it?" asked Alexis.

"I suppose you remember why Sonic and the others had to leave, right?" asked Chuck.

Alexis nodded. "Our planets were going to collide together and that would cause time to freeze. So they had to return to their own world and I could've gone with them seeing as how I was slowly turning into a Mobian, which stopped when 'dad' stopped me from going and my growth seemed to stop."

"Your growth hasn't stopped, Alexis," said Chuck, "it's only slowed down a lot, as well as our planet's colliding. I found out a couple of days ago and informed President Michel and Agent Topaz."

"So, let me guess," said Alexis, "the only way for this to stop is if I go to Mobius.

"I'll do it."

"We knew you would say that," said the president, walking up to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Which is why we have a little surprise for you," said Topaz.

"It will take me a while to get the portal up and running," said Chuck. He opened up his phone, which was ringing, and listened. "They're ready." He smiled and got to work on the portal as the president and agent took Alexis upstairs. When they reached the top...

"SURPRISE!"

Alexis reeled backwards slightly in shock as a massive roar of sound greeted them. It was all her friends and family-minus her parents. Even Dr. Walker and all her work mates were there! Several large table sat in the middle of the parking lot, with food and presents stacked high. "What..?" asked Alexis, staring open-mouthed at the scene in front of her.

Helen rolled up in her wheelchair. "It's a going-away party for you! What, did you seriously think that we'd let you go to Mobius without saying goodbye?"

"But-but-" stuttered Alexis. Then she smiled and bent down, hugging Helen. "Thank you." she whispered. Standing up, she called out, "Thank you, everyone!"

"Well, don't just stand there!" called out Danny. "Let's get this party started!"

The party continued long into the evening, during which time, Alexis opened her presents and dug into the food. As well as getting plenty of small trinkets and a backpack, she was given a new outfit. She quickly went into the house and changed into it. When she came back out, she now wore loose light green pants with a gold rope and gold ribbon, a green and yellow undershirt, which was covered with a green and gold short-sleeved jacket, yellow, gold and green tennis shoes with yellow socks, and gold and green gloves with golden rings. Completing the outfit was a gold and silver necklace with a jade green gem in the center.

But the biggest surprise was just coming up.

As Chuck came up and was about to tap into the microphone, another car drove up. A lot of shocked gasps came from the back as the car door opened. Mister Tanaka rushed up to the President and Alexis and said, "Alexis, Mr. President. Mr. King has arrived."

The President turned to signal Agent Topaz, but Alexis said, "Don't bother Mr. President. I've got this."

The President nodded and her uncle, Sam Speed, called out, "Everyone, clear the center isle! Give them room!" The crowds quickly cleared back to the edges of the parking lot, allowing Mr. King to walk forward, his former daughter matching his movements until the stood several meters away from each other.

Mr. Dareth King had orange-red hair like his brother-in-law, Sam Speed, which had grown long and unchecked. He wore a ragged grey suit coat, ragged grey pants, and his shoes were dull. There was an insane look in his eye and his right hand strayed near his bulging pocket, which was in a shape that she recognized.

Several others recognized the shape as well, and backed up nervously. Alexis noted that Frances and Danny got in front of Helen. "So," she called out, "what are you doing here?"

"Do not joke around with me." he said in a cold voice, "You know very well why I am here."

"You can't stop me," she told him, "I'm going back home. Why did you stop me in the first place?"

"Because what you believe will be your downfall." said Mr. King, "This world will fall no matter what we do."

"I know that you've given up hope on Earth," said Alexis, "but as long as there are people that are willing to let it live, then there still is hope. Besides, with Eggman attacking with those hair-brained schemes of his-although the only hair that he has is his mustache-" that caused a slight ripple of laughter from the assembly, "-I'm kind of surprised that everybody tolerated it. But they did, and the world will still go on, as long as there are people willing to continue to fight, then this world will be okay. And that's something that you don't realize. Which is why you will be going away for a long time."

"Not if you go FIRST!" People in the crowd screamed as he pulled out the gun and fired all six bullets straight at her. She simply raised a hand, halting the bullets with her wind powers and letting them drop to the ground, then she dashed forward, slamming a foot into Mr. King's chest, causing him to drop to the ground. The President's guards grabbed Mr. King and took him away.

"Are you okay?" asked Helen.

"I'm fine." said Alexis, "and I can't wait to get Eggman with that!"

Everybody burst out laughing at that statement.

 **-o-**

"And now," said Chuck, "the moment that we have all been waiting for and dreading. The portal is finally ready, and it is time for Alexis King to go to Mobius."

Alexis walked over to Dr. Walker, who was holding Sunbeam. The small kitten jumped into her arms one last time, rubbing her head against Alexis's cheek. Alexis held the kitten for a little while, the gave the kitten back to Dr. Walker, as well as giving him a hug.

Topaz was next. "Give this to Rouge when you find her." She handed her a pure silver necklace with bright red rubies.

Alexis smiled. "I will." The two of them hugged and Alexis shook hands with the President for one last time.

"Give Sonic my regards," said President Michael. Alexis nodded and turned to Danny, Frances and Helen. "Tell Sonic and the others that we said hello." said Danny as they gathered in a group hug.

"I will." Alexis bowed and shook hands with Mister Tanaka and hugged Maria, who told her to tell Creme, Cheese and Vanilla hi.

As Alexis headed down the center path towards the house,(where had been laid a long, thin, red carpet) Chuck hit a button. People gasped as the house raised slowly upwards, revealing his secret laboratory, with the portal already swirling with golden light. Everybody was waving and calling goodbye as Alexis continued down the aisle.

Finally, Alexis found herself facing Chuck. Tears filled her eyes as she embraced her grandfather, trying her hardest to not start crying out loud. "It's okay Alexis," said Chuck, rubbing her back, "It's alright."

Alexis straightened, wiping away her tears. "Tell Tails that I said hello." Chuck told her, his hands on her shoulders. The girl nodded, and, picking up her backpack, which was full of the gifts that her friends had given her, she started towards the portal.

Before she entered, she turned, looking at the crowd that was cheering for her. Smiling, she waved back to them. She could see all of her friends wiping away their tears, trying their hardest to stay strong. With tears streaming from her own eyes, she nodded to them. Then, turning back to the portal, she took a deep breath, and stepped through.

 **-o-**

Alexis opened her eyes, feeling the wind rush past her face. She yelped as she saw the ground rushing right towards her. She quickly started to fly, and stood there hovering as she took in her surroundings.

Below her stretched a emerald green forest, with a few beacons of light in the distance. The night sky stretched above her, with the stars twinkling above her, a full, grey-white moon framed above her, illuminating the landscape below her.

Before Alexis could start forward, she realized how different she felt. She rubbed a gloved hand across the top of her head, but froze when she felt what appeared to be a... _ear?_

Spotting a river below her, she dove down, landing beside the river and looking into the reflecting was now a blue-black and aqua-colored hedgehog. A three-pointed crest with black stripes that connected in the middle sat on her head. Four of her new quills were short with aqua- stripes and tips and three long quills flowed down her back. The tips of her ears were also aqua colored and she was also smaller. Her clothes had adjusted to her new height and her new shape.

"Oh...my...gosh," she whispered. But before she could jump in the air with joy, she suddenly caught a whiff of...smoke?

She launched into the air and looked behind her, seeing what looked like in the distance, a city. She straightened her backpack and rocketed towards the city. As she got closer, she understood where the smoke had come from.

"I am gone for how long and things fall apart?" asked Alexis, staring at the ruined city with a banner that had Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnick's leering face on it. Shaking her head, she quickly darted into the city.

 **And that is the end of chapter two! Some sad goodbye's, strange transformations, and the realization that something is terribly wrong.**

 **Hope you all enjoy and see you next time!**


	3. An Eventful Homecoming

**So, I've been reading a few stories where the Rookie (in my case, Alexis) join up with a few other members of the Resistance. And plus, there are a few elemets in the story that I don't , from chapter three to possibly chaper six, I'll be rewriting the story.**

 **Also, I'm making the time on Mobius four years instead of six months. So, a year and a half on Earth is a year on Mobius. I hope you guys enjoy! Read and Review!**

Alexis flew over the city for a bit, looking in horror at the devastation below her. She saw hundreds of robots, several massive robots in the far corners of the city, and once in a while, she saw a frightened citizen- usually and dog or cat- dash to another patch of cover.

Alexis quickly decided to land before something or someone spotted her. Spotting a small alley, she quickly zoomed downwards, landing behind what appeared to be a dumpster. She ran to the edge of the alley and peeked around the corner.

"What happened?" she asked herself, "Where's Sonic?" Then, she realized how quiet it was. The only thing that could be heard was the occasional crackling of flames and the stomping of robots, the massive footsteps of the larger robots in the distance sounding like thunder. She could feel something about to happen. But what was it?

Then, there came the sound of massive explosions and the screaming of gunships. Gunfire and more robots moving around reached her. She was about to duck back into the alley, but then saw a horde of robots heading down the street.

 _Might as well have some fun. Maybe I can get Sonic's attention like this._ Alexis thought to herself. She grinned and stepped out of the alley. The robots froze when they saw her. "Hello." she said. She raised her hand, getting ready to unleash a bolt of lightning...

...only for a huge wave of flames to come from her fingers, which transformed into the previously thought lighting. The robots were instantly electrocuted.

"WHAT THE- I can't control fire! I thought lightning!" Alexis yelled in shock. The sound of more robots approaching made he look up. Another horde of robots, bigger than the first, was rushing towards her. Alexis raised her hands again. Fire once more leapt from her hands, turning into lightning, which destroyed the other robots.

"I didn't see this coming." the young hedgehog said to herself, "But it could come in handy."

Suddenly, there came a small cry. She turned and look down the direction the robots had come. She rushed down the street, dealing with more robots along the way. When she finally saw the source of the cry, she nearly froze.

A small, orange rabbit holding a small Chao had her leg pinned underneath some rubble. A massive crack sounded overhead, and a large chunk of building started to fall towards the rabbit.

Alexis raised her hands once more. Instead of wind, like she wanted, the flames appeared once more, twisting and turning until they formed a pair of hands, which caught the rubble, tossing it to the side. "Whoa. These flames might be an advantage after all." said Alexis. She ran over to the rabbit, who looked at her and said in a familliar voice, "Thank you for saving us!"

"Chao! Chao!" said the small little Chao.

"Is that really you, Cream?" she asked the small rabbit. The rabbit looked at her in shock, then studied her for a bit. "Miss Alexis?" she finally said.

"What gave me away?" asked Alexis as she positioned her hands underneath the rubble that was trapping Cream's leg, "The eyes?"

Cream nodded. Alexis smiled at her and then said, "Don't worry Cream, I'll get you out of here, but I don't know if the flames that I make are hot. I only just recently got them."

"I'll be okay." said Cream.

Alexis nodded to her friend and said, "As soon as I move the rubble, you get out from under it as quick as you can. Cheese, can you help her?"

The small Chao nodded and grabbed the back of Creme's dress. "One. Two. Three!" The flames burst from her hands again, pushing the bit of rubble upwards. Cream managed to pull herself out with a few tears of pain, but her leg was finally out. Alexis set down the bit of rubble and checked out her leg. "Pretty bad break." she commented, "I knew there was something that I was forgetting in my stuff. A First-Aid kit! And I don't- wait a sec."

She pulled off her backpack and rummaged through it a bit, pulling out a roll of duct tape-probably from her grandpa- and a pair of scissors. She looked around a bit more and gave a sigh. "Nothing here that's stable and straight. And I need that for- gah!"

The flames had shot from her hand again, forming a small brown branch. "So I can make stuff out of thin air? Cool!" Alexis quickly straightened Cream's leg and attatched thebranch, which she wrapped with duct tape. "That'll do for now." she commented, but I don't want to run with your leg injured. Do you think you can fly?"

Cream shook her head and said, "My leg just really hurts."

"And I don't want to run or fly with your leg like that. So, what do I- hang on!" Alexis stood up and turned around, raising her hands. "Could I make?" she said to herself.

The flames shot from her hands again. They twisted in the air and started making a shape. In a few minutes, a black Harley Davidson motorcycle decaled with flame patterns stood in front of them. A small passenger cab sat on the right side of the motorcycle. "Cool!" said Cream.

"I could get used to these new powers!" said Alexis. "Wonder why I didn't have this on Earth?" She shrugged and carefully picked up Cream, placing her in the small passenger cab. Cheese settled himself on Cream's lap as Alexis swung her leg over the seat. "Cream, where's your Mom? Is she somewhere near here?"

Cream nodded and pointed behind them. "We've been hiding in a small apartment with a few other families. I was trying to see if I could find someone from the Resistance to help us get out when my leg got trapped under the rubble."

"Right then. You better give me some directions to this apartment. I'll drop you off and then see if I can find some of these 'Resistance' guys. Hang on!" She gunned the throttle and turned the motorcycle around, heading down the street.

"So, which building is it?" asked Alexis.

Cream looked around for a bit, then froze. "It's the one with all the robots!" The young rabbit pointed ahead of them towards a group of robots that were in front of a small building that looked like an apartment complex.

Alexis concentrated a bit. In a burst of flames on the front of the motorcycle, a machine gun appeared, which shot at the robots, taking down several of them. The rest she ran over. She got off the motorcycle and picked up Cream, heading into the apartment, the motorcycle vanishing in a small puff of flame. "So, they aren't permanent. Pity. I liked the bike." she said, causing Cream to giggle.

The door opened, and Cream's mother, Vanilla, stood at the doorway. "Cream!" she cried, "Are you alright? Oh, thank you for helping her!"

"Don't worry, Vanilla," said Alexis as she handed Cream to her mother, "she'll be alright. You and the rest of the families stay here. I'll see if I can find someone from the Resistance."

"Thank you, Alexis!" said Cream, Cheese echoing her with a small, "Chao!" Alexis nodded to her friends, then sped off.

 **-o-**

As she spread through the city, dealing with the robots, she heard a slightly familliar gruff-sounding voice. "Charmy! Espio, help Charmy! I'll deal with these Badnicks."

Alexis grinned and as she sped onto a lightpole, (she was amazed with how similar Mobius was to Earth) she saw a large crocodile wearing large headphones, a golden chain, and black and white shoes smashing his white-gloved hands into a robot, with a purple, ninja-looking chameleon helping what looked like a young bumblebee. Even hough she had seen them once, she instantly recognized them- the Chaotix, a group of detectives that were friends with Sonic.

She quickly tucked into a ball, spin-dashing several of the robots to pieces. For the rest of them, she sent out a wave of fire, which turned into a bunch of Chaos Spears, which made the rest of the robots explode.

As she turned to Vector the Crocodile, the leader of the Chaotix asked, "Who are you?"

"We only met once." she replied, "you know that girl from on Earth that was housing Sonic and his friends. The girl that had aqua-highlighted hair?"

Charmy the Bee only had to look at her eyes and say, "Yeah! I remember you! Sonic told us about you! It's nice to officially meet you Alexis!"

"You too, Charmy." She shook Charmy's and Vector's hands, and bowed to Espio the Chameleon. "How did you get here?" asked Espio.

"Long story," she said, "and I can get your guys' story later too. I found Cream and Vanilla. They're in an apartment complex about two streets down. It's got a bunch of broken robots in front of it. You'll know it when you see it. Street's called- Riders Street, I think."

"I know where that is," said Charmy, "are we gonna go help them, Vector?"

"Of course we are, Charmy! We've got to get all the civilians out of here!" The crocodile pulled out a small, phone-looking device and talked into it, saying, "Hey, Knuckles! We just got a lead on a few families from an old friend of yours. Who? It's Alexis! You know, the girl that Sonic befriended when you guys were on Earth. Send her your way? Okay. We'll get those families out of here." He hung up and said, "Just head for the Death Egg Robots."

"The what now?"

"You see those huge robots over there? That's a Death Egg Robot. Knuckles is tryig to take care of a few with the rest of the Resistance. Better get going."

"Right. See you guys later!" And Alexis sped off towards the massive robots that were getting peppered with explosions.

 **-o-**

Knuckles the Echidna slammed his fists into another Badknick, kicking a smaller one away from him as Amy slammed her Piko-Piko Hammer onto the grey visor of another robot. Above them loomed a gigantic Death Egg Robot, which was struggling to hit their futuristic friend, Silver the Hedgehog.

Knuckles didn't notice the Badknick that was sneaking up on him from behind unti he heard a sparking noise. He turned around, seeing the Badknick with several Chaos spears sticking out of its chest. The robot fell down, revealing Alexis, who had one of her hands covered with flames. " 'Sup Knucks'." she greeted.

The echidna looked at her in shock for a few seconds before saying, "Vector didn't say anything about you being a hedgehog."

"Eh. Just as shocked as you are."

Amy turned and spotted Alexis and gave a happy yell, rushing forward and hugging the young hedgehog. "Welcome home!" she said, "even if said home's on fire and in the middle of a war."

"Oh! Is that what's going on?" said Alexis, "But what exactly happened? Where's Sonic?"

Knuckles paused before saying, "We'll...tell you later. Can you help Silver with the DE Robot?"

Alexis looked at him strangly before saying, "Okay. But I better have an explanation after this." And with that, she rocketed into the air.

Silver dodged a missile from one of the ground robots and destroyed it with a telekinetic blast, then turned as a sudden explosion came from behind him. Behind the silver hedgehog hovered Alexis, her hands on fire, launching several firey waves, which turned into waves of Chaos Spears. "You Silver?" she asked, wiping some sweat off her face.

"Yeah. You Alexis?" he asked her as they dodged another laser from the DE Robot.

"Yup. Have any ideas on how to beat this thing?" she asked him as they turned back towards the DE Robot.

"It's 'eye' is it's weak point. If we can hit that, we can take it down."

"I can handle that. Keep it distracted!"

As she darted off, Silver chuckled and asked to no one in particular, "Isn't that what I was already doing?" He launched a few boulders at it and dodged the laser again.

As soon as the 'eye' had stopped glowing, Alexis darted in front of it, tucked into a ball, and spin-dashed straight through the 'eye'. The robot started to crumble apart and it's parts fell to the ground. Alexis joined up with Silver and said, "And that's how it's done!" She held up a fist. Silver looked at it for a few seconds, the returned the fist-bump.

"I seriously wish I knew how to spin-dash," said Silver, "It looks really handy."

 **-o-**

"So, Knuckles," said Alexis once everyone was inside one of the gunships, headed back to the Resistance base, Vanilla and Cream having been sucessfully rescued. "You said that you'd explain everything to me once we finished the fight. Well, the fight's over. What have I been missing for six years?"

"Six years?" said Knuckles, "it's been four years for us since we left Earth."

"Oh." said Alexis, "Well, whatever the time-span was, what exactly has been going on? And where's Sonic?"

Knuckles, Amy, Silver, and the Chaotix looked at each other like they were asking a silent question, then finally, they looked at Knuckles. Knuckles nodded and then looked at Alexis. "Alexis. Sonic... he... died. A half a year ago."

Alexis froze and stared at Knuckles in shock. _"What?"_ she finally gasped out.

Knuckles looked down at the ground as he explained. "Six month's ago, Eggman's army invaded the city. Sonic and Tails were there. Sonic confronted Eggman directly. He discovered that Shadow, Zavock, Metal Sonic, and Chaos were working with Eggman, along with somebody we've never seen before."

Alexis was silent during this, but when Knuckles mentioned Shadow, she perked up. "Shadow's alive?" she asked.

Knuckles nodded. "Apparently, he got teleported here after he dissapeared above Earth. He's helped Sonic on a few of his adventures." Alexis nodded and motioned for Knuckles to carry on.

"Anyway, this stranger- he was faster than Sonic, from what Tails said before he left. He almost too easily beat Sonic into the ground, along with the rest of the ones that were with Eggman. Tails said that Sonic was dragged off while he was being held off by Chaos. A few minutes later, Tails heard a scream. He couldn't find Sonic after he managed to get away from Chaos. Only..." He couldn't bring himself to say what Tails had found.

Vector said it when Knuckles had paused. "Blood. Sonic's blood. As soon as Sonic was... you know...Eggman quickly too over the world. We've barely held any places in the world. Eggman's practically won."

Everyone looked sadly at the shocked Alexis, who had sat down on one of the seats, her face frozen. Then, she burst into tears, crying softly. Amy walked forward, sitting down beside Alexis and hugged her gently. Alexis hugged her in return, still crying.

"You know," said Vector, "Whenever he talked about you, Sonic liked calling you his little sister."

Alexis looked at him. "R-really?" she asked.

"Really." said Amy, smiling fondly, "He liked to call you 'Alexis Rey Hedgehog'. It's a pretty good name if you ask me."

Alexis thought for a few moments, then gave a slight chuckle. "What is it?" asked Espio, slightly confused.

"He did learn a bit from Earth." Alexis said to them, smiling through her tears, "It's just, 'Rey' means 'King' in Latin. My last name when I was a human was King." Alexis smiled again as she continued to cry, remembering the hedgehog that she saw as a brother.

 **And Alexis's new name comes to light. Just to let you guys know, she is holding onto a small bit of hope that her brother is alive, she just doesn't say it there.**

 **And that end's the first rewritten chaper of Sonic Forces: Rise of the Phoenix! Next chapter, we get to Aleixs' new team!**

 **Read and Review.**


	4. A New Team

_[2 days after arrival]_

Alexis was spending a bit of time in one of the training rooms in the massive Resistance Base. Mostly, she just needed something to vent her feelings on, most of which included sadness and anger. Also a little bit of impatience. Right now, she was just waiting to be given a mission.

Just when she obliterated a small dummy, Knuckles walked in. He looked at the 3 messed up punching bags that were in a corner and the other two dummies that had their heads taken off. "I see you've been busy." said Knuckles, causing Alexis to turn.

"I just need a punching bag," she replied, a little bit sheepishly, "What'cha doing here?" she asked him.

"Well," he said, "I've got an assignment for you. Come with me."

As the two of them walked out of the training center and down the hall, Alexis' ears perked up when she heard what sounded like fighting coming from one of the barracks. "What's that?" she asked.

Knuckles scowled and said, "Your assignment." When she looked at him confused, he said, "We've got a small group of 3-week old rookies that constantly argue with a 2-month rookie. Yeah, we still consider him a rookie. He's been having a streak of good missions- at least in his book- and he's been constantly bragging and poking fun at the newbies. Apparently, one of them knows him from her old home."

"So, what's this gotta do with me?"

"I want you to- sort of- lead the group. They could use a little bit of leadership and a dangerous adventure or two. You just have to tell them not to start bragging. There's one in there that has the risk of doing that. Her brother is one of Sonic's old rivals, and another one of them is the little brother of one of his friends." He looked at her, a little bit concerned when he said Sonic's name.

Alexis looked a little bit sad, but she also looked pretty intrigued. "Then this should be interesting."

"Also," said Knuckles as the approached the barrack door, "since you're a bit of a powerhouse, I might consider sending you on a few tough missions with your group so that they know what it's like to be on the field. Think you can handle it, 'Xis?"

"Sure thing." she replied.

As they walked into the barracks, Knuckles shook his head in resignation. All the Mobians in the barracks were gathered around the walls, allowing room for the middle, where a small group was assembled, arguing with each other, although the polar bear had a smug smile on his face.

"May I?" she asked him, a little fire from her hands forming into an airhorn. Knuckles smiled and said, "Be my guest."

The hedgehog raised the airhorn above her head and pressed down on the button. The loud noise that followed had everyone jump and look towards the doorway, instantly standing at attention when they saw Knuckles.

Knuckles walked towards the small group in the middle of the room and looked at the polar bear. "Glacier the Bear." he said.

"Yes sir?" said the polar bear in a slightly gruff voice.

"Meet me at my office right now. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." The bear sounded slightly nervous as he walked out the door, flashing a slight smile at Alexis.

She instantly hated him.

"Everyone else except Squad H- dismissed!" The room quickly emptied until the only ones left in it was the small group that had been arguing with Glacier, Knuckles, and Alexis, who allowed the airhorn to dissolve into flames.

Knuckles looked at them and then turned to the doorway, saying to Alexis, "Good luck." Then he left. As soon as he was gone, Alexis turned to look at the squad that she had been assigned to lead.

The one closest to her was a dark red wolf with golden eyes, wearing square-rimmed, black glasses, a tan utility belt with numerous pockets, grey-green gloves with a small black upside-down v on the back, and green and black combat boots. Attached to his ear was a small communicator, which reminded her of her Grandpa Chuck.

Next to the wolf was a light blue dog that sort of resembled an Alaskan Husky, with grey ears and a grey tail. She wore a dark grey vest with loose black pants and a dark blue beanie, as well as dark blue snow boots. Like her wolf companion, she wore a small communicator on her ear, but hers had a purple eyepiece that covered one of her ice blue eyes.

Next to the husky was a dark orange rabbit with long ears, one of which was bent down. He wore a dark brown leather jacket, the right sleeve cut off, revealing a- _robotic arm?_ Now that was just cool. He also wore tan colored pants with dark brown combat boots. His magenta-colored eyes were starring at her curiously.

Completing Squad H was a dark blue hawk with black lines on her feathers. Her storm grey eyes had a little bit of haughtiness to them. She wore a black shirt with a white symbol of a boat/cup? with several meteors falling over it. She wore regular tennis shoes with it, as well as a white skirt. Instead of an earpiece, she wore a small electronic watch.

Alexis continued to observe her new team for a bit, then finally said, "You guys can relax. I won't bite."

The squad looked at each other before relaxing. "So, who might ye be?" asked the rabbit. He had a slight Southern accent, or what ever it was called on Mobius.

"Alexis Rey Hedgehog," she replied, holding out a hand. The rabbit looked at it a bit before shaking it. "And who might you guys be? Knuckles didn't tell me your names."

"I'm Gadget." said the red wolf, giving a small wave. "This is Chromia," he motioned to the husky- "Hopscotch," the rabbit nodded to her- "and Kobara."-"Hey," said the hawk.

"So, are ya our new commander?" asked Hopscotch.

"Eh, I don't think I'm cut out to be a leader," she said to him, "but Knuckles wanted me to lead you guys a little bit. But I like to think we're equals."

"So, where'd you come from?" asked Kobara.

"It's... kinda complicated." she said, "I don't know completely where I've come from. I... move around a lot, and I've only just recently gotten to Mobius. I met Sonic on one of his adventures, realized that I was a Mobian, and a long while after sonic left, I decided to come home. From what the Chaotix said, they're still trying to find out who my parents were."

"Wow." said Gadget, "You have just as a complicated past as Kobara. And that's saying something."

"I heard that, Rookie." said Kobara. " 'E's newer than us," explained Hopscotch.

Just then, their communicators beeped. _*Alexis, Squad H, report to the briefing room for your mission briefing.*_ said Knuckles.

" 'Mission'?" said Alexis, "It's about time. I've been wanting to get my hands dirty, and taking down that Death Egg Robot didn't fill my appetite- what?" She noticed her squad looking at her with amazement in their eyes. "Now, that's a story ah wanna 'ear sometime." said Hopscotch.

 **-o-**

"So, what's the mission?" asked Alexis as soon as they were all gathered. Knuckles nodded to Amy, who brought up a holographic projection of the world, and with a little bit of tweaking, it soon zoomed in on what appeared to be an island in the northern seas.

"This is the Chemical Plant Zone," said Knuckles, "The space-shuttles that are there connect directly to his orbiting prison, which is where a lot of prisoners are kept, including a lot of members of the Resistance. We've also had a few reports about a top-secret prisoner in the Solitary Confinement section of the prison. Apparently, they've been torturing him since the start of the war, trying to get a little bit of info out of him, but he's been holding strong."

"Six whole months?" said Vector in amazement, "Man, that guy's tough."

"He will need a bit of time to recover once you get him and the rest of the prisoners that are there," said Knuckles, "but we may need him during this war. So, Squad H." he turned to the group, "Your mission is to head to the Chemical Plant Zone, hijack a shuttle, fly up to the prison, and rescue as many prisoners as you can, including the top-secret prisoner. Clear as mud?"

"More like clear as a crystal pond." said Alexis. She turned to the rest of the squad and said, "C'mon guys! Who's up for an old-school style jailbreak?"

 **-o-**

 _[Chemical Plant Zone]_

As Alexis and her squad moved onto one of the roads inside the Chemical Plant, Espio's voice came in on the com-channel. _*Espio here! We've engaged the enemy in the orbital tunnel. I think we can hold them off for now-no, wait!*_ An evil sounding thrum sounded from Espio's end of the com-link.

Alexis had been shown the sound, and it sent a thrill of anger coursing through her. Espio sent in a confirmation to her suspicions, _*Watch out! The masked one is here! The one who took down Sonic!*_

"I wish we could help," said Gadget, "I mean- that's the guy who took out _Sonic_! Do you think-"

"They'll be fine," said Chromia, "They're the Chaotix after all. And if the fight does go south, they'll be able to escape."

"Chromia's right, Gadget," said Alexis, "Sonic told me a couple of stories about them during his time on Earth. They're great fighters. And Chromia's right about the escaping part too. I heard that Espio keeps a few smoke I think he keeps a few smoke pellets with him at all times."

Gadget nodded, although he still looked a little worried about them. "You care about others, don't you?" asked Alexis.

Gadget nodded. "It's kind of the reason why I joined the Resistance in the first place. I saw a lot of people get hurt in Sunset Heights. I don't want that to happen again."

"He even survived an encounter with that monster!" said Kobara, "and I am so jealous! Even Glacier's envious of him for that!"

"Ah hope tha' Ah can have a date wi' 'Ugly' sometime soon," said Hopscotch, "Ah'd teach tha' guy ta mess wi' mah home and kill mah sistah's best friend."

"Your sister?" asked Alexis as they came to a sudden screeching stop as robots dropped in front of them. "Tell me later!"

"Ye' got it!" Hopscotch's mechanical arm shifted, turning into a Drill Wispon, which he used to plow through the robots.

Kobara pulled two objects off her belt- a purple Void Wispon and a dark blue sphere. Pressing a button on it, the sphere lengthened, turning into what looked like a hover-board, which he used to hover above the robots and shoot at them, firing off purple shots that pulled the robots away before making them explode.

Chromia pulled out a Lightning Wispon. The end of it sparkled with electricity, forming into a long whip, which she swung at the robots, slicing them neatly in half.

Gadget had a Wispon as well- a Burst Wispon, which shot out flames in a long jet, scorching several robots. He then pressed a button on the side, making a small explosion, which launched him into the air, then he rained fire down on the robots below.

Alexis put her hands together and a column of flames shot upwards. It turned into a short sword, which, when she swung, sent out a wave of flames that destroyed the rest of the robots.

"Nice!" commented Chromia as the sword disappeared.

"Thanks!" said Alexis. "Hey, Kobara! What are you riding?"

"It's Extreme Gear!" the hawk replied, "My brother's friend helped me modify it so I can carry it with me on missions. It comes in handy a lot!"

"Yeah!" said Gadget, "It's saved our lives a few times too! Sometimes I wish I had one, but I'm kinda nervous about riding one."

"You know, I keep offering lessons! At least I'm more willing to share than my brother, you should be thankful for that!"

"Do you think I could have a few lessons when we finish the mission?" asked Alexis as they approached some grind rails.

"Sure thing!" replied Kobara. "You know, the last hedgehog that I think saw riding Extreme Gear was your brother. He and my brother, Jet, were pretty big rivals."

"Well, that explains how he was so good on a skateboard!"

"Look out!" yelled Chromia. They had gone sailing in the air above a freight train and Gadget had slipped, barely holding onto the train. "Ah'l get 'em!" said Hopscotch, "Ye go on ahead, guys!" He disengaged his grapple and dove after the red wolf.

As soon as they landed on the other side, their com-links crackled. _*We're al'ight! We'll meetcha at the shuttle!*_

"Okay, stay safe!" said Alexis.

"Hey, it's boys against girls!" realized Chromia, "Last group to the launch pad is a rotten Badknick!"

 _*Your on!*_ yelled Gadget on his end.

"C'mon girl's! Let's beat them!" yelled Alexis. "How fast can your Extreme Gear go?"

"700 mph, if I really push it." replied Kobara, "But what about Chromia?"

"I'll take her." Alexis quickly scooped up the husky, and the girls sped towards the rapidly growing closer launch pad.

They had both reached the launch pad at the same time, and when they were greeted by Amy, the two groups were arguing about who had won the race. Amy rolled her eyes at Alexis, who had grabbed Gadget and was giving him a noogie, and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one?"

"Hey, technically, I'm sixteen. So why can't I have a little fun?" pouted Alexis, letting go of Gadget, who straightened his glasses, giggling.

"Well, anyway," said Amy, "this is the shuttle. Let's head to that orbital station and rescue some people."

 **-o-**

"So, your sister knew my brother?" Alexis asked Hopscotch. The two of them were sitting on some seats in the back of the shuttle while the Chromia and Gadget were having a wrestling match.

The rabbit nodded. "Mah sistah, Bunnie Rabbot, was great pals wi' Sonic an' 'is friend's. Almost a elder sistah wi' Tails. They were all part of a group called tha Freedom Fighters. She an' 'er 'usband, Antoine D' Coolette tha Coyote, along with the other members of tha' group were pretty devastated an' shocked when they 'eard tha' Sonic... sorry. Ah don' like sayin' it either. Mah sistah' breaks down when they talk 'bout that, not ta' mention Sally Acorn."

Alexis nodded, feeling sad, when she realized what Hopscotch said. "Who's Sally Acorn?" she asked him.

Hopscotch grinned and said, "Sonic nevah toldja? Sally Acorn was 'is girlfriend, as well as bein' the princess of tha' Acorn Kingdom."

"You mean...he actually...pft. Pfft! Hah! AHAHAHAHAHAH! He did have a girlfriend! He actually did! Hahahahahah!" Alexis burst out laughing at this news, Hopscotch joining in with her.

"That must've made Amy jealous!" she finally said after they stopped laughing.

Kobara suddenly ran into the back of the shuttle. "Hey guys! We're approaching the orbital station. You won't believe it!" she said to them.

They quickly got to the front of the shuttle, looking out the window at the sight of the orbital station. "Ah don' believe it." said Hopscotch, staring out the window with wide eyes.

"Is that?" asked Gadget fearfully.

Amy nodded and said, "The Death Egg."

Silence filled the shuttle for a while, then Alexis said, "Hey Amy. Is Eggman a fan of Star Wars last time you checked?"

Amy smirked and said, "It actually didn't look like that before. We noticed that he somehow managed to record episodes one through six. We managed to steal them from him."

"Well, I don't think that we should show him episode seven." said Alexis.

"They made a seventh one?!" said Amy excitedly. "Wait- why'd you say that?"

Alexis looked at her with a funny look on her face and said, "The Starkiller base makes the Death Star look like a beach-ball. And I don't fancy seeing Eggman trying to convert Mobius into a planet weapon."

"That's what happens?" said Amy.

"Yup."

 **I have a feeling that all of those that are reading this and have seen the Death Egg in Sonic Forces would agree with me. The Death Egg is basically the Death Star with Baldy McNosehair's face on it. No. I'm totally serious. Go look it up.**

 **Anyway, on to Squad H! You guys should recognize Gadget the Wolf. He's shown in a lot of gameplay trailers. The others I pretty much made up. We know that Jet and Bunnie don't have any siblings. So, yeah. Those guys are OC.**

 **Other than that, I hope you guys are enjoying these rewritten chapters!**

 **Read and Review.**


	5. An Unexpected Rescue

As soon as the shuttle that they were in had landed, Alexis and Squad H recieved a call from a famillar voice. _*This is Rouge. Does anybody copy?*_

"Rouge, This is Alexis. You know, from Earth?" greeted Alexis, "It's good to hear your voice again! Is everything okay?"

 _*It certainly has been a while Alexis,_ * said Rouge, _*but I don't think everything is fine just yet. I just overheard Eggman telling Zavock to get ready to toss that special prisoner into space. They must've gotten wind of our rescue plan. You have to hurry!*_

"But we don't know exactly where the Solitary Confinement section of the Death Egg is!" said Chromia.

Hopscotch held up his robotic arm. A holographic projection of the Death Egg appeared on his arm. "Ah got 'em from mah sis'." he explained, "They're 'bout a year old, an' Egghead might've changed things up a bit. Bu' accordin' to these schematics, the SC part o' the Death Egg is a couple levels below us. An' ah won't be able ta drill through. Tha' floor's made up of some kinda material that the Drill Wispon can't go through."

"Then we'll take the long way." said Alexis, "Hopscotch, lead the way. Amy," she called over to the ship, "when we get back, we'll be having a lot of company!"

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to look at Kobara, who was standing beside some prisoner transports. **(A.N. The kind that the Empire uses in Star Wars Rebels, except it has an inside and there are more slots on the sides.)** She pointed to an extra-large one and asked, "Do you think we can use one of these?"

Alexis looked at the transport, then towards Hopscotch. "Can you drive one of these?" she asked.

Gadget stepped forward. "I can."

"Alright then. Gadget, you're the pilot. Hopscotch, co-pilot. Chromia, Kobara, you girls are with me. Me and Chromia will hang on to the back of the transport while Kobara hangs up front with the boys. Any robots show up, take them out. Rouge," she said into her com-link, "Meet us outside of Solitary Confinement. If Zavock comes out with anybody, hold him off until we get there."

 **-o-**

"Take a left!" yelled Hopscotch to Gadget, the wolf complying with his directions. Kobara fired off her Void Wispon at a few robots that were running towards them.

Alexis and Chromia were holding off several bee-bombers that were flying behind them and trying to take out the transport. Chromia whipped out her Lightning Wisp, shearing some of the wasp-like robots in half and calls up to the front, asking, "Are we there yet?"

"At least we aren't inside the transport!" joked Alexis, shooting out a wave of fire, "otherwise, I think you'd be asking that every thirty seconds!"

"Is that usually how it goes?"

"Eh. Pretty much. I knew a couple of kids back on Earth that were like that."

As soon as the bee-bombers were taken out, the transport came screeching to a stop, halting in front of a massive sealed door, that had a white bat-girl wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves rapidly typing on a consel in front of her. She turned as the transport came screetching to a stop. "Well," she said, "about time you guys got here."

"Hey, Rouge." greeted Alexis, hopping off the back of the transport, "this the place?"

"Yup." said Rouge, returning to typing on the consel, before slamming her hands in frustration on it. "I can't get in! And I saw Zavock enter it no less that thirty seconds ago! We're running out of time."

"Out o' tha way." said Hopscotch. Rouge and Alexis stepped aside as the rabbit strode forward, his mechanical fingers turning into cables, which shot into the computer consel. "An'...now!"

The door slid open, revealing a prison with small cells lining the walls. "Where's Zavock?" asked Chromia.

"There!" yelled Kobara, pointing three levels above them. A massive, demon-like creature was striding down the catwalk, but he turned when he heard the hawk shout. He gave an evil looking grin when he saw the Mobians.

"Maybe I shouldn't have shouted." said Kobara nervously.

"Eh, at least we've got his attention." said Alexis, "But that's a big bee-bomber." She pointed upwards to the ceiling, where like she said, a massive bee-bomber was coming down from the ceiling. As soon as it was level with Zavock, he jumped on.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Rouge.

Alexis thought for a bit before saying, "Kobara, sorry to leave you out of the fun, but do you think you can get these cells open? And see if you can find that special prisoner too."

"On it!" said Kobara. "You might need this, honey," said Rouge, handing her a key card for the doors. The hawk nodded and sped away.

"Everyone else," said Alexis, "TAKE 'EM DOWN!" They all leapt into the middle of the prison, where there was a large platform that they could stand on.

"It seems that there are a few rats on board," said the Zeti with a little bit of pleasure as they started running around him, "No matter. I can deal with them swiftly enough."

"Did he just call me a rat?" asked Alexis, narrowly dodging a laser.

"He called us all rats," said Chromia. "Ugh! I can't get through that armor!

"We're going to have to cut off the head if we want to deal with the snake." said Rouge, dodging a missile.

"Uh...what?" asked everybody but Alexis.

"It's an Earth-saying." said Alexis, "Snakes can be pretty big and can stretch out to anywhere. So, in order to take a snake out, you have to cut off the head."

"Cu' off th' 'ead an' th' rest'll follow," said Hopscotch thoughtfully, "tha' actually makes sense!"

"So, how will we get to Zavock?" asked Gadget, not noticing the shadow havering above him. Rouge charged forward, knocking the young wolf out of the way as Zavock sent the bee-bomber on the spot where they had been previously.

"That's how! Chromia, grab him with your whip. Everyone else, use your cables. Let's pull him off!" Alexis pulled out her communicator for a second and turned to Kobara on the second floor. "Kobara! Can you hear me?"

Kobara turned and nodded.

"Alright, as soon as I give the signal, shoot Zavock with your Void Wispon, got it?"

The hawk noddded. When Alexis turned, she found Zavock struggling to stand up, the bee-bombers wings having been kicked off by Rouge. Everyone else was holding Zavock as best as they could. "NOW!" she yelled.

Everyone darted off to the sides as a shot from Kobara's Void Wispon crashed into Zavock. The Zeti was carried backwards and slammed into the remains of the bee-bomber. Alexis walked forward cautiously as Zavock fell to the ground. She jumped when his body started to flicker and dissapeared. "Uh... was that supposed to happen?" she asked.

"No." said Rouge. She turned to look at Gadget, who was looking like he was trying to remember something. "You okay, kid?" she asked him worriedly.

Gadget turned to her and nodded. "I'm okay. It's just... I think I've head that sound from somewhere before."

Alexis was also looking like she was pondering something. "Do Zeti's glow?" she finally asked.

Rouge turned to look at her and said, "From what Tails and Sonic said about their adventure in the Lost Hex, no. Why'd you ask?"

"Zavock was glowing the whole time during our fight." she answered.

"Glowin'?" said Hopscotch, "Ah didn' see a glow."

The hedgehog shrugged and said, "Could've been my imagination. But it was so wierd. He looked like he was glowing red."

"Well, Zavock is red." said Chromia, "Maybe you need to get your eyes checked when we get back to base."

"Maybe. Now, c'mon guys." she said, pulling off her backpack, which had two First-Aid kits in it. The prisoners that Kobara had freed were starting to gather on the platform, walking across on small bridges conected to the catwalks and door, "A couple of these guys look hurt."

 **-o-**

Kobara made her way around on the third and last level of the prison complex, freeing several more prisoners. "Everybody," she said, "Make your way down to the platform. You can get medical care there. We will be leaving shortly as soon as all the prisoners are free."

As soon as they were all free, Kobara turned to leave, but another consel caught her attention. It looked like it was standing beside a steel wall. There was a small window, so she peeked through.

There was a dark shadow laying on a prison bed on the far wall. She couldn't make out any features, except that maybe it was a hedgehog. She walked over to the consel and swiped the card, which opened the door. She looked inside.

"Oh. My. Chaos." she whispered when she saw who was inside.

 **-o-**

Alexis finished wrapping a bandage around a cat-mobian's head when he communicator chimed. "Kobara. Did you find the special prisoner yet?" she asked.

 _*Alexis,*_ said the hawk. Her voice sounded like she was in shock, _*You need to get up here now. You better bring a medical kit too. He looks really bad.*_

Alexis looked a little confused for a second, then she shrugged and picked up the second medical kit. "Keep on treating these guys," she told her team, "I'll be back soon." And with that, she flew up to the third level.

She flew up to the steel door and landed beside Kobara. Noticing that her attention was inside the cell, she looked in with her. A hand clapped over her mouth before she could scream.

Inside the cell, lying on a prison bed, was Sonic the Hedgehog, badly injured and unconsious. The top part of his body was covered with burns and cuts, and a massive scar was slashed across his stomach. The running shoes on his feet were ragged, and his legs were covered with what looked like claw-marks. A couple slashes were across his face and his grimy quills, and every once in a while, his chest, which was showing a few ribs, gave a weak heave. Even his hands, which were covered with torn gloves, were bleeding. The most prominent thing of all, at least in Alexis's view, was that Sonic was glowing red like Zavock.

The two girls looked at him, shock still on their faces, but Alexis finally dashed forward. Swiftly, she started wiping disinfectant on his burns and wrapping him up in bandages. She felt his forhead, thankfully not feeling any heat, and wrapped up a rather deep cut on his head.

"Let's get him out of here." she said to Kobara, who shook herself from her stupor and helped Alexis lift Sonic up into her arms. As they moved him, he gave a slight moan and shifted in their arms, his head resting on Alexis's shoulder. Even though it was only a little bit of movement, it sent a wave of relief through her.

When they reached the ground with Sonic, everyone's reaction- including Rouge's- were pretty much the same as theirs. Chromia's jaw dropped, Hopscotch's ears stood up straight, Gadget gasped, and Rouge brought her hands up to her mouth in horror. "You didn't know?" asked Alexis.

Rouge shook her head. "Though now that I'm thinking about it," she admitted, "I probably should've connected the dots sooner."

Alexis nodded and said, "C'mon guys. Let's get everyone home. I'll stay with Sonic. Rouge. Help out Chromia on the back. Boys you're driving again."

"I think we'd better hurry," said Rouge, "I tried to get in contact with Amy a little while ago, and all I heard was static."

"They're probably jamming our transmissions," said Gadget, "the short-wave radio link in our communicators is probably the only thing that's keeping us in contact with each other."

"Nice thinking, Gadget," said Alexis, "C'mon. Let's get Sonic and everyone else out of here."

 **-o-**

Amy paced worriedly at the shuttle entrance, the quietness of the hanger only adding to her worries. She had tried to contact Alexis a little while ago, but she had gotten nothing. She only hoped that the communications were being jammed and not something else.

Suddenly, the entry doors opened, and through it came the prisoner transport that Squad H had taken, Gadget and Hopscotch at the front with Kobara flying beside them. Prisoners were in the slots on the sides of the transport, and Rouge and Chromia were hanging onto the back. Amy's heart began to thump when she didn't see Alexis.

The transport came to a stop a little ways from the shuttle and the side pods opened. She also heard what sounded like a door opening, and from the back of the shuttle came more prisoners.

Amy rushed forward until she reached the shuttle. "Did you find the prisoner?" she asked Gadget and Hopscotch.

The two of them looked at each other and then nodded to Amy. "What's his name?" she asked, "and where's Alexis?"

"Right here. Just don't try to hug him, Amy. He's pretty badly hurt."

Amy turned around and gasped when she saw Alexis, who was holding Sonic in her arms. "Have you managed to get in contact with Knuckles?" she asked as Amy rushed forward.

"No," said Amy. "Is... is Sonic alright?"

"I'm not sure." she replied, "let's just get him out of here. I'm getting tired of this Death Star knockoff."

Amy nodded and called out to the prisoners, "Everyone onboard the shuttle. We'll get you back to the Resistance in no time."

 **-o-**

 _[Resistance HQ- Infirmery- Private Room]_

Everybody waited patiently outside the infirmery. Well, almost everybody. Knuckles was pacing up and down the hallway, and Alexis was impatiently drumming her feet on the floor. When the door finally opened, everybody stood up as the doctor- a Mobian dog- walked through. "How is he?" immediatly asked Knuckles.

The doctor sighed, his ears drooping slightly. "He's in a coma." he finally said. Everybody gasped as he continued, "His injuries will be able to heal more quickly now, without him getting constantly hurt all the time. It almost looked like Eggman continued to hurt him, even after he went into the coma."

"They were still hurting him?" said Amy in horror.

"That's just low," growled Knuckles, punching his fists together, "even for Eggman."

"It'll take him a week or two to heal," said the doctor, "but I have no idea when he'll come out of the coma."

"Well, thanks Doc," said Knuckles, patting him on the shoulder as Alexis moved past them into the room.

Sonic laid on a bed in the corner of the small room he was in. A breathing mask was secured over his face, and his arms and the top part of his chest were covered with bandages, as well as his forehead. An IV line was secured on his right wrist, just below the bandages that covered his hands. His torn gloves, which were slightly red, laid on a small table at the foot of the bed.

Alexis pulled up a small chair and sat on Sonic's left side, holding his hand. "I knew you were alive," she whispered, tears coming from her eyes, "I knew you were out there somewhere, waiting to be rescued. I'm sorry it took me so long." She cried softly, her head lowering down until it came to rest on Sonic's leg. She laid there, soon crying herself to sleep.

But one question plagued her sleeping mind: _Why was Sonic glowing red?_

 **Man, this one took a long time. I hope you guys are enjoying this.**

 **Read and Review!**


	6. A Revealing Fight

_[Mysic Jungle]_

 _*Hey, Alexis? Are you there?*_ The tenative voice of Gadget the Wolf came over the hedgehog's communicator. Alexis gave a small sigh, listening to the wind howling around her. She was currently perched on top of one of the ruined buildings that filled the jungle.

She and her team were currently in Mysic Jungle with several other squads, getting ready to smash into one of Dr. Eggman's labs. It made her worry to be away from the base. It had been almost a week since Sonic had been rescued, but he still hadn't woken up, neither had the red glow that surrounded his body dissapated. Often, the intensity of the color would grow or shrink, but she still hadn't found anything that showed why Sonic wouldn't wake up or when he possibly would.

Knuckles had sense her uneasiness, and had decided to send her and Squad H to Mystic Jungle with Silver and a couple of other squads. That evening, they were going to raid one of Eggman's labs. Knuckles was hoping that there would be something there that would indicate what had happened to Sonic.

Alexis decided to pay attention to the wolf and touched the new earpiece that she had been given. "What is it Gadget?"

 _*The sun's setting,*_ replied the wolf. Alexis looked towards the setting sun through the tall trees as Gadget said, _*We're getting ready to begin the attack.*_

"Okay Gadget," she said, "I'm on my way. Is the rest of the squad with you?"

 _*No, ma'm,*_ he meekly replied.

"You don't need to call me 'ma'm', kid," she said to him, "We're a team. Tell the rest of the team to head for the entrance. I'll meet you guys there." With that, she hung up and sped for the camp headquarters.

 **-o-**

 _[Mystic Jungle- 4 hours later]_

 _*Eggman's forces are spreading bombs like confetti!*_ Knuckles said into Alexis's headpiece. Alexis narrowly dodged some falling trees and ran into some Badknicks, mowing them down into spare parts.

 _*We can't go on like this!*_ said Amy.

"Tell everyone else to fall back!" said Alexis, "I'll go help Silver at the lab with that jackal that hurt Sonic!"

As soon as they had stared to attack the lab, Silver, who had gone ahead to the lab, reported that the Mobian that had defeated Sonic was heading straight for the lab. Squad H- minus their leader- had already gone inside the lab to look for information. If the Mobian found them, they could get seriously hurt, or worse. So Alexis had pulled off from her distracting ruse and was rushing to the lab.

 _*Hey guys?*_ said Chromia on the com-link, _*We found something. It's this really cool looking purple and red sword. We also found a few strange stones. Do we take them?*_

 _*Secure them and stay inside the lab!*_ said Silver, _*That masked Mobian's here! I'll try to hold him off for as long as I can. Amy, is there any way for Squad H to get out?*_

 _*I'm afraid not.*_ said the pink hedgehog.

"Then they'll make a way out!" said Alexis, "Hopscotch, can you use your Drill Wispon to make a tunnel out of the lab?"

 _*Sure can, boss-hog,*_ replied the rabbit, _*We found a few Drill Wisps in the lab 'ere too. Probably so Egghead could test out tha' Hyper-Go-On stuff that they're made of. An' it looks like they're mighty happy to help us outta our jam. Call ya in a few!*_

 _*I've just engaged the Mobian!*_ Silver suddenly yelled.

"Don't worry Silv'!" yelled Alexis, "I'm not too far from the lab now. I'll be there in about a minute. Oh, and also. Hops'? 'Boss-Hog'?" And with that, she bolted off, headed for the lab up ahead.

 **-o-**

" _This wasn't part of my agenda,"_ said the jackal that was facing Silver, talking in an echoing voice. _"But I'm always happy to crush a hero."_ he continued, _"It keeps the rabble in line. Shows them that there is no hope."_

The two mobians were floating in the air in a clearing in front of the lab, auras of power surrounding them. Silver was examining through hardened eyes at the aura that was surrounding the jackal. He couldn't help thinking of what Alexis had said about a red aura surrounding Sonic back in the med-bay. Nobody was believing her, but now that he was seeing this aura, he couldn't help thinking that maybe she had been right.

" _Are we going to fight child?"_ asked the Mobian, snapping the silver hedgehog out of his thoughts, _"Or are you going to let me kill you like I did your blue friend six months ago?"_

Silver couldn't stand it any longer. He clenched his hands and said, "Does anybody but you believe your lies?!" he snarled as the jackal charged forward. Silver quickly moved to the side, then chased after him. They clashed several times in the air, smashing into each other, the air flashing with aqua and red-violet light.

Finally, the jackal crashed into Silver, slamming him into the ruined building behind him. Silver fell to the ground, stunned as the jackal said, _"Seeing is believing."_ He charged.

Alexis darted out of nowhere, crashing into the jackal, making him shoot backwards as Alexis landed in front of the recovering Silver. "Better tag out, Silv'. I've got it from here!"

The jackal chuckled and said, _"Well. The world wishes to fight me and to do it, they send me another trembling child."_ He adjusted his silver mask, his yellow eye glowing as he said, _"And what is that I smell? Fear? I'm glad to see that I'm leaving an impression."_

Alexis sniffed her armpit, gave a _'whoo!'_ sound, and said, "That's not fear. I ran all the way over here. And besides, you aren't leaving an impression, unless you want me to make an indent in the ground that looks like you! The only thing that I know is that you defeated Sonic, which you are going to pay for! Other than that, I don't know anything about you, not even your name!"

The jackal adjusted his mask as he said, _"You may call me, 'Infinite', in the brief moments that remain to you."_

"Ah, see there Infinite? Now we're getting to know each other!" said Alexis in a fake-happy tone. "So, I've got two questions for you. One; what did you do to Sonic, and second: what's the scource of your power?" she angrily asked him.

" _The scource of my power is none of your concern."_ said Infinite, _"and as for your little blue friend, well, let's just say that... you know what, I don't believe I will tell you either answer to your questions_."

As he uncrossed his arms, the hedgehog noticed the red gem with black stripes thatwas fastened to Infinite's chest. _Maybe it's that gem on his chest,_ Alexis thought to herself. "But you have to share the secret of your power with me," she pouted, "I insist!"

" _Your insistence is futile!"_ declared Infinite as she dashed forward. A wave of red energy suddenly burst from him, causing both her and Silver to start to float into the air. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she yelped, trying to use her powers to keep her stable.

"Hey! Are you okay?" called out Silver, who was floating behind her. Before Alexis could reply, Infinite slammed into her, sending her above the ruined building with a yelp.

Alexis quickly set her powers right, and aimed a wave of fire at Infinite, who dodged it. She quickly set herself down on what looked like the back of a snake. _Wow! The snakes here are huge!_ She quickly straightened as Infinite stopped in front of her, red-violet energy flikering around his body.

" _Still thrashing around I see,"_ he said to her, _"like a filthy sewer rat."_

"Dude! Have you not seen a hedgehog before? C'mon, I'll show you my spines!" said Alexis as she ran towards him, shooting a wave of fire at him, which he easily dodged. She noticed several red cubes ringing around several parts of the snake. She quickly hovered into the air, staying above the cubes.

Infinite made more of the red cubes, this time going in a spiral pattern around the snake. Alexis flew right over them and slammed into Infinite with a Boost. He shook his head and grumbled, then made more of the cubes, which she once more dodged. "Dude! Are you even trying?" she asked him as they moved to another snake.

Infinite didn't reply, instead making multiple copies of himself. She shrugged and summoned a ball of fire in her hand, which turned into multiple lightning bolts. She tossed them at the copies, which struck them all, including the real Infinite. Infinite snarled and said, _"You might have more fight in you than the other rabble. Let's see how many seconds you last."_

"If you want to get serious," said Alexis, "then let's get serious! Payback time!" She charged forward, but Infinite made walls of cubes, which she wasn't able to dodge. She found her world bathed in red. Large balls with spikes rotated around the snake, and lasers shot at her out of nowhere.

 _This wasn't here before. It's an illusion,_ she thought to herself. _Wait! An illusion..._ She was able to summon things at will and make things out of fire. Could the fire that she was weilding make all these illusions dissapear? Only one way to find out.

She summoned her flames, which spread all over her body, and with a yell, she unleashed the fire around her into an explosion. Instantly, the world turned into flames, and the illusion, plus the fire, disappeared.

She looked back up at Infinite, who was staring down at her in shock. _"How is this- how did you?"_

"I just didn't believe in your stupid illusions," she said, "so tell me. What did you do to Sonic?" To make her intentions clear, she sent a wave of fire at Infinite, which turned into Chaos Spears, striking him down.

The jackal groaned and rubbed his helmet. _"You are powerful,"_ he said to her finally, _"but you will still lose."_ Another wave of red energy blasted from his body, turning the world red again. Before she could burn away the illusion, he raised his hands, summoning two balls of energy, which he threw at her. Alexis dodged the first one, but he second one knocked her off the snake.

After she crashed on the ground, Infinite sneered, _"As I predidcted. You're not even worth the effort to finish off. And as for your friend. Well, let's just say that no one is home."_ The red vanished, and he flew away.

Alexis picked herself off the ground with a groan, and she said, "'Not worth the effort to finish off'? You won't be saying that the next time we meet. You'll pay for hurting Sonic, and that's a promise!

"But what did he mean by no one's home? And why does that sound so familliar? Have I heard that from somewhere?"

 **-o-**

 _[Above Mystic Jungle]_

Alexis leaned against the side of the shuttle next to Silver, who had a few bandages around his Infinite had knocked into him, a few of his ribs had cracked. He had been treated, but it would still take him a while to heal.

Squad H was alright, with their spoils from the lab currently sitting in a wodden crate in between Gadget and Kobara, with the wolf holding the sword. Hopscotch was petting one of the Wisps that they had found, and Chromia was talking on her communicator. From the sound of it, it was her mom.

"You okay?" Alexis looked down at Silver, who was looking at her worriedly. "You've been quiet ever since we got on." he explained.

"Just what Infinite said about Sonic," she said, "he said that 'no one is home', whatever that means. But I keep on getting the nagging feeling that I've heard that from somewhere."

"Something from Earth maybe?" said Gadget, taking out one of the jewels and holding it.

Alexis shrugged. "Maybe. I just don't know what. Something I read?"

"Maybe it's got something to do with Sonic's condition," said Kobara.

Alexis thought about this for a bit, then said, "You might be on to something, Kobara. Let me give Knuckles a call." She pressed a finger to her earpiece and said, "Hey, Knuckles?"

 _*Alexis!*_ she was greeted by her leader's worried voice. _*Are you okay? I heard from Amy that you were fighting the guy who hurt Sonic!*_

"I'm okay, besides a smacked pride," she told him. "Silver got a few cracked ribs, but everyone else is okay. I think it's safe to say that it was a mission sucess."

Knuckles gave a breath of relief, then said, _*Well, I'm glad everyone's okay. The last thing we need is someone else that's in a coma.*_

"Yeah, about that," she said to him, "When I was fighting Infinite- that's the jackal guy- he said something about Sonic being, 'no one is home'. Kobara said that it might have something to do with Sonic's condition. Can I ask what kind of condition he's in right now?"

 _*Okay._ * said the echidna. There was silence on the line for a while, then he said, _*Okay. Sonic's body still has a few burns, but his his internal damage is nearly healed. He's still unconcious, however.*_

Suddenly, a thought sprang to her mind, "What about Sonic's brainwave activity?"

 _*Brainwave activity?*_ asked Knuckles.

"Just a hunch," she explained.

 _*Hang on,*_ he said to her. Silence one more reigned on the line, then a few minutes later, Knuckles said, _*The doctor says that Sonic's got almost no brainwave activity, enough to keep his body alive, like keep his heart beating and such, butother than that, it's almost like-*_

"No one's home." finished the hedgehog. Where she heard that, recognition exploded in her mind. "I got it !" she yelled.

Everybody in the room jumped, including the Wisps. "Got what?" asked Hopscotch, holding one of the startled Wisps.

"I'll explain when we get back to base," she responded, "but I know now what Infinite did to him! And I think I might know how to get him out too!"

 **-o-**

"So let me get this straight." said Vector, "While you were on Earth, one of your friend's siblings was watching a TV show where someone entered someone's mind, and when they left, they accidently took the other guys mind with him. While that happened, the second guys body stayed stable, but he was in a coma with his brain barley workin'."

"Just like Sonic!" said Alexis. "I think that what Eggman and Infinite did, was that Infinite went into Sonic's head and either trapped Sonic's mind, or Infinite took his mind. I don't think it's the latter one though, but I'm pretty positive that that's what happened!"

"Then how do we get 'im outta it?" asked Hopscotch.

"I was getting to that," she told the rabbit, "When I was fighting Infinite, he made some kind of illusion that I was able to get rid of with my fire. It might be a long shot, but I could probably get into Sonic's mind and break that barrier and wake him up!"

"Not on your own you are!" said Knuckles. He turned to Squad H and said, "You guys are going with her. This will probably be your toughest mission yet, but I have faith in you guys."

"We'll do our best sir!" said Kobara, saluting.

A few minutes later, the whole of Squad H- Alexis, Hopscotch, Chromia, Kobara, and Gadget- stood at Sonic's side. Alexis was a little worried to see that the red aura around Sonic was a brighter shade. "We ready?" she asked.

Everyone nodded. They put their hands on each others shoulders, and Hopscotchput his mechanical hand on Alexis's shoulder. "We're ready." he said.

Alexis took a deep breath and placed her right hand on Sonic's forehead. As soon as her hand came in contact, it erupted into flames. A small trickle of flame shot upwards from her hand, touching everybodys foreheads. Everybody's eyes closed, and Alexis heard Knuckles say, "Good luck team. Bring us back some hope."

 **-o-**

 _[Null Space]_

Alexis opened her eye slowly. Then, they flew open in shock.

She and her team were on a large platform of purple and black cubes. Around them stretched a large purple-black sky, criss-crossed with purple lines, with a few drapes of purple lines from the ceiling. Often, a streak of blue-violet light dashed past the platform that they were on, or silent lightning flashed close to them.

As the team continued watching, Chromia finally said, "It's beautiful."

"Well team," said Alexis, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Is that from Earth?" asked Gadget.

"Yup." she replied.

 **We're kind of reaching the climax of this, I hope you guys are enjoying. This is probably one of the longest chapers I've ever written. I don't know.**

 **Can you guys guess where the 'No one's home' thing is from? It's from another one of my favorite subjects on fanfiction.**

 **Read and Review!**


	7. Mind-Blowing Battle

_[Null Space]_

The team continued watching their surroundings for a while, then, Kobara decided to break the bubble of silence. "It's big." she said.

Everybody nodded in agreement. "How exactly are we going to find Sonic in all of this?" asked Gadget nervously.

"I'm... not completely sure," said Alexis, "I don't even see any other roads. I don't know if there's any way off this blocky island."

"So, we're stuck here?" said Chromia.

Hopscotch looked down and was surprised when another block appeared on the ground. He took a tenative step forward. Instantly, blocks appeared underneath his feet. "Ah don' think we're stuck 'ere. The island grows when we move."

"Well, I guess that's good news," said Chromia, "but it still doesn't say how exactly we're going to find Sonic."

"We come here through our minds, right?" said Alexis.

The squad nodded.

"Well then, we can essentially do whatever we want to. I think. Maybe we can..." She bent down to the ground, touching her hand to one of the purple blocks.

Everyone, except Alexis, jumped as more blocks appeared, lining up into a path that led away from the island. Alexis stood up and said, "Well then, let's follow the yellow brick road."

"Uh, it's purple," said Kobara, confused with her reference.

"Sorry," Alexis said sheepishly, "I have no clue why I'm quoting the 'Wizard of Oz'. Probably because we aren't in our actual world."

"If you're quoting it that much," said Gadget, "I may have to see that movie sometime."

"If you ever go to Earth," she said to him, "then I'll introduce you to a lot of movies. C'mon, let's get going!"

And with that, the team dashed across the bridge of blocks, which grew as they kept on running. It was time to bring Sonic home.

 **()**

 _[Resistance Base]_

Knuckles, Amy and the Chaotix looked at Squad H as they continued to stand around Sonic. Their bodies were now practically glowing with flames, and Sonic was now glowing with a strane red aura.

"That's probably the same aura that Alexis mentioned," said Espio.

"Yeah," agreed Knuckles. "I just hope that they're doing okay in there."

Silver walked into the room then. "So, they're trying to get him out?" he asked.

Amy nodded. "I just wish that we knew what was going on in there," she said in worry.

"Don't worry," said Knuckles, "If anyone can bring Sonic home, it's Squad H. I think it's about time that they live up to their name anyway.

"Let's hope that they can give us hope again."

 **()**

 _[Null Space]_

As the squad continued on the road, Gadget's ears suddenly flicked upwards. "Do you guys hear that?" he asked.

The team came to a stop and listened carefully. "What exactly-" Chromia started to ask, but Alexis said, "Shh! I hear something!"

Chromia stopped talking. Then, the whole team heard the sound. It was a strange electronic, humming noise, one that Alexis and Gadget recognized. "Infinite." snarled Alexis.

"So, 'e's in 'ere?" said Hopscotch nervously.

"And where he is," said Kobara, "Sonic has to be too."

"You gonna be okay, Gadget?" asked Alexis.

Gadget noddded. "I have to face my fears sometime, right?"

"Well then," said Hopscotch, "let's finish this."

" _Finish what?"_ came an echoing voice. The humming noise grew louder, and in a shower of blocks, the masked jackal appeared, hovering in front of the team. _"You wish to fight a being more powerful than you? So be it. But you,"_ his gloved hand pointed towards Alexis as he said, _"I have a special treat for you."_ His hand swiped through the air.

Everyone's eyes widdened in undisguised horror as a familliar, blue hedgehog with a dark grey mask materialized in front of them. "Is tha'?" said Hopscotch.

"What did you do to him!" Alexis yelled at Infinite.

" _You wished for him to come back, didn't you?"_ asked Infinite, _"Well here he is."_

"What do we do now?" said Chromia, "We can't fight Sonic! I can barely hold my own against Silver when we spar! And he doesn't even use his powers!"

"I can handle him," said Alexis. Her hands burst into flames as she said to the rest of her team, "Can you guys deal with Infinite?"

A look of determination flashed in Gadget's eyes. Two Burst Wispons appeared in his hands as he said, "We've got this. Go get him."

The hedgehog nodded to them, then, she charged forward, crashing into the mind-controlled Sonic. A boom echoed through the air as the road in front of them began to stretch onward.

Infinite turned to look at the wolf. _"I remember you."_ he said as the rest of the team summoned wispons into their hands, _"You ran away from me before, but you throw it all away now. Curious."_ He projected a bunch of cannons around the team and said, _"This will be goodbye."_

"We'll see about that! Let's get him!" yelled Gadget. The squad charged.

 **()**

 _[Null Space- Alexis POE] (Place of Events)_

Soon, another blocky island came into view. As Sonic's hands pummled into her shoulders, she came to a stop on the island, throwing Sonic off. "Sonic," she said as the hedgehog struggled upwards, "I know how strong you are. Fight this! I know you can."

Sonic froze for a few seconds, then charged at Alexis. She barely caught his fist in time and said "Sorry." before she punched Sonic in the stomach, causing him to fall back.

 _It's a good thing that I took fighting lessons from Topaz and Mr. Tanaka,_ thought Alexis as Sonic charged forward again, causing her to sidestep and chop him on his back, _But I can't go on like this forever. He's pausing when he starts to get up, so I know he's still in there. I just need to give him more motivation. But what- that's it!_

Alexis paused for a few moments, concentrating hard. As Sonic charged forward again, she sent up a wall of purple blocks in between them. Sonic screeched to a stop as images started to ripple across the surface. The wall first showed the two of them sitting at the edge of a lake, Alexis as a human and Sonic looking slightly younger. They were on Earth, saying goodbye...

 _Alexis and Sonic sat on the edge of the lake, looking out across the moonlit waters. Sonic had become stranded when Mr. King, Alexis's adoptive father, had shot at the machine, crippling several components which, from Grandpa Chuck said, would take months to repair or get replacements to. Sonic, however, said that it was okay, saying that he had a backup plan. Then, he had taken Alexis to the lake._

 _Alexis finally broke the uncomfortable silence that was between them, "You're planning on using the Chaos Emeralds, right?"_

" _That's right." said Sonic, standing up._

" _But I won't be able to go with you, will I?" she said._

 _Sonic paused and finally said, "Yes."_

 _Once again, they went into an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Alexis said, "I understand." Sonic turned to look at her as she continued, "Now that I think about it, maybe my place is here on Earth, even though I'm actually from Mobius." She sighed and said, "But I wish you didn't have to go either. You're-" She paused and her voice started to break as she said, "You're my greatest friend. I just- I don't want to be alone again."_

 _Sonic turned to look at the crying girl, her aquamarine highlights reflecting in the moonlight. He smiled and walked over to her, taking her arm and putting it around his shoulders._

" _Wha-?" she started to ask, but the hedgehog interrupted her, saying, "I'm gonna go fast, so hang on tight!"_

 _The young girl nodded and put her other arm around Sonic's neck, being mindful of his quills. As soon as she was secure, Sonic took off around the edge of the lake._

 _Alexis closed her eyes, feeling the wind rush past her face and stinging her eyes. As they continued onward, she remembered all the things they had done together. Sonic crashing into her pool, meeting the rest of Sonic's friends, fighting Eggman, discovering who she really was,, and now... saying goodbye._

 _Suddenly, something wet struck her cheek. Her eyes opened and she looked at Sonic. Drops of water were coming from in front of him. No, not water... tears._

 _Sonic, the toughest person that she had ever met, was crying._

 _Tears started to come from her eyes. She clung to Sonic tighter and whispered his name as their tears mingled together. "Sonic..."_

When the wall between them dropped, Alexis saw that Sonic had fallen to his knees, his hands struggling to remove the helmet on his face. She rushed forward, pulling off the silver mask, which, once it was off, dissolved into cubes.

Sonic continued to kneel, breathing heavily. Alexis gently took him by the shoulders, and he looked up. The panic and fear on his face was replaced by shock and love and he whispered, "There's only one person besides me that knows what happened at that lake. And there's only one person that I know that has those eyes."

"That's kind of what's giving me away for everyone else." She giggled. The two of them embraced each other tightly. "Welcome home," he whispered.

Alexis gently released Sonic and said, "We're not home yet. Want to go kick Infinite's butt?"

"Do I ever!" he declared. She helped him onto his feet, and they took off down the road back to the others.

 **()**

Gadget barley dodged as the cannons surrounding Infinite fired again. He fired his twin Burst Wispons at the jackal as Hopscotch summoned a few springs, allowing him and Chromia to jump above Infinite, firing their own summoned Wispons at him.

Kobara flew along on an Exreme Gear around Infinite, shooting her Void Wispon at him. He was struggling to get out of the voids that were made, allowing the blue hawk to throw several large, jagged pieces of glass that she summoned at him.

Finally, a wave of red energy pulsed out of Infinite, causing them to fall back. _"ENOUGH!"_ he yelled, _"I have had enough of toying with you pitiful insects! Prepare to say- gah!"_

Infinite's sentance abruptly ended as two spinning sphere's slammed into his back. They came to a stop and revealed themselves to be Sonic and Alexis. "Prepare to say what now? I didn't quite get that last part!" joked the female hedgehog.

"Yeah!" agreed Sonic, "Because, 'Gah!' doesn't quite seem very threatening! Did you have something stuck in your throat?"

Everyone except Infinite burst out laughing. The jackal raised a hand and cubes suddenly swarmed them, turning into a huge Infinite head, which started to advance towards them.

"Let's go everybody!" yelled Sonic. The team burst back the way that they came, Infinite's head closing in behind them.

"So, how do we get back?" asked Kobara, zooming alongside the team on her Extreme Gear.

"Well, how'd you guys get here?" asked Sonic.

"Through your head. Long story," said Alexis as Sonic cast her a confused look.

"How 'bout we make a door out?" said Hopscotch. He focused in front of him and soon enough, a doorway of white appeared in front of them.

"GO! GO! GO!" yelled Chromia. The husky grabbed Gadget's hand as Kobara grabbed onto Hopscotch and Alexis grabbed Sonic's hand. They zoomed through the doorway, which disappeared a few seconds before Infinite's head destroyed the spot where the doorway was.

Infinite's angry yell filled the empty air of Null Space.

 **()**

 _[Resistance Base]_

Everyone in the room jumped in suprise as Squad H came to life, the fires around them dimming and they looked around them worriedly. "We're back!" yelled Kobara, jumping in excitement.

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief, then looked at Sonic worriedly as he gave a moan and slowly started to come back to life. "Alexis..." he said tiredly, "I... I can't..."

"Sonic?" she said worriedly.

He closed his eyes for a bit, then the shot open with a mischevious look in them and he grinned, "Man, you even worry slow!"

Alexis' eyes shot wide in shock, then a glint of relief and playful annoyance filled her eyes as she said, "Oh, you did not just do that!"

"I did," he grinned, sitting up and wincing slightly. He gave a yelp of suprise and pain as a familliar pink hedgehog darted forward and hugged him tightly around the shoulders, screaming, "Oh Sonic! I knew you were alive! I knew it! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Amy!" gasped out Sonic, "Its good to see you too. But- ribs! Hurt!"

"Oh! Sorry!" she squeaked, quickly releasing the blue hedgehog and stepping back as Sonic rubbed his chest gently.

"How do you feel?" asked Knuckles, coming up to the bed.

"Better than I did a while ago. How long have I been out?" asked Sonic.

"Long enough." said Knuckles, "We're glad you're back."

Sonic nodded, holding up a hand, which the echidna gladly shook. It was time to start taking the world back.

 **This was hard to write. And the ending is a little crappy. Sorry. But I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**

 **Thank you to all of those that are sticking with the story so far. And if any of you guys have ideas, please share!**


	8. Don't Jinx It

_[Resistance Base- 9:30]_

Alexis walked the halls of the Resistance base, nodding to the soldiers that she passed. She was slightly uneasy. After rescuing Sonic, everything seemed to have gotten quiet. It was making a lot of people uneasy, and Knuckles was getting rather jumpy. He had assigned her and Squad H to tackle something tomorrow, so she should've been resting, but she had been unable to sleep. So she got up, roaming the hallways until she could get sleepy.

As she passed by one of the training rooms, she heard a couple of sounds. Curious, she entered the room, stopping at the sight in front of her.

Sonic was standing in the middle of several wrecked training dummies, breathing hard slightly. He still looked a little run-down, but he was slowly getting stronger. When she entered the room, he turned to her, nodding and smiling slightly.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep." he replied, "Looks like I'm not the only one that's restless."

"You can say that again." she said, "I've got a mission tomorrow, but I'm just too restless."

"Same." He smiled at the young hedgehog, then said, "You look great."

"Couldn't say the same thing for you," she replied, "but you still look good too."

"What you get after getting tourtured," he replied, "but thanks for the compliment."

After a slightly awkward silence, he asked, "You homesick?"

"A little." she replied, "I miss everyone. But, I just miss them. I don't really miss Earth that much. I just miss everyone that I left behind." She gave a sigh and looked down at the ground, a small tear escaping her eye.

Sonic looked at her for a little bit, then he walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. She froze slightly, but then she returned it, her head resting on his shoulder.

After a little while, they separated, and Alexis asked, "You want to sleep together?"

"I could use the company." he admitted, "It was pretty lonely on the Death Egg."

 **()**

"We've gotten a few reports that Eggman has a munitions factory near Green Hill," Knuckles told the group in front of them, "We won't be able to do a lot if he keeps pumping out his war machines while we try to save the world. So, I want you guys to get to the factory and put it out of comission."

"Also," said Rouge, stepping forward, "We've recently got a few life signals close to the lab in Mystic Jungle where Alexis and Silver fought Infinite. We don't know if they're friendly or not, and everyone else is busy. So you could probably look into that on your way back."

"Or we could just handle it now," said Alexis. She turned to the team and said, "Okay guys, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna split the team in two. Half of us will tackle the plant while the other half will check out Mystic Jungle. One flyer on each team."

"But there's only five of us," said Gadget worriedly.

"Six."

The group turned to the doorway to see Sonic standing there, a light smile on his face. "I want in on the action," he said, "I've got six months of payback that I'm just dying to spend. This seems like a good way to start."

Alexis nodded to him, then turned to everyone else and said, "Kobara, Gadget, and Chromia. You three will check out Mystic Jungle. Sonic, Hopscotch. We've got a factory to take down.

"Let's go everyone! The world won't save itself!"

 **()**

 _[Green Hill-Arsenal Pyramid]_

As Sonic, Alexis and Hopscotch zoomed along the sandy road, Knuckles contacted them. _*The enemy's factory is inside the pyramid. I can send reinforcements if you don't think you can handle it.*_

"Dont' worry," said Sonic, "The three of us are more than enough. We'll blitz through the place and open up a path for the Resistance. Right you two?"

"We've got this Knux'." said Alexis, "You just make sure that once we're through here, you send in the troops." She lashed out with a firey whip, searing several robots in half.

As they made their way over a sandy waterfall, Sonic asked, "Hey, Hops'? Have you told your sister about me yet?"

"Ahm 'fraid not, Sonic," said Hopscotch, destroying several more robots with his Drill Wispon, "Ah haven't been able to talk with 'er fer a few months. Ah think somethin's wrong wi' their communication system."

Sonic gave a sad sigh and said, "I guess that's a problem that we'll have to deal with after this war's over."

Alexis looked up at the pyramid and commeted, "Pretty steep."

Sonic looked at the long road in front of them and said, "Doesn't matter what obstacles they put in front of us. We'll blow past them with everything we've got!" He held out his hand. Alexis grinned, taking it. "Make sure you stay right behind us, Hopscotch," she said to the half robotic hare.

Hopscotch nodded. His regular boots had been replaced with some that looked a little more robotic. As he pressed a button on the side, they converted into rocket boosters. "Ah'll keep up," he assured them.

Alexis channeled her power into the three of them, and they shot off along the road, gaining speed and moving up the side of the pyramid with ease, with any robots that got in the way were smashed. "YEE-HAW!" Alexis screamed at the top of her lungs.

Soon enough, they reached the top of the pyramid, where a large hole was waiting for them. "Bingo!" yelled Sonic, "Found a way in!"

 _*You should be able to get through the factory through there,*_ said Amy, now on the communication line, _*Stay alert!*_

"Heh, this should be fun." said Sonic as lasers appeared out of nowhere.

"Says someone when they have a face full of lasers that could make you drop all your rings." said Alexis, narrowly dodging said lasers.

"Ah hope tha' the others are havin' more fun than us," said Hopscotch.

 **()**

 _[Mystic Jungle-Aqua Road]_

 _*We've picked up the two life reading near the lab up ahead.*_ said Amy as the second half of Squad H landed at the start of the zone called Aqua Road.

 _*If they aren't robots,*_ asked Knuckles, _*what are they?*_

"Well find out soon," said Gadget, "we just landed at Aqua Road. It's the only way to the lab. The rest of the roads have been blocked off. We'll find out if those life-signals are friendly or not."

 _*But if they are enemies,*_ said Silver, _*taking them both on might be a bit too much for you three to handle.*_

"Hey," said Chromia, "if it was Infinite with a few buddies, I think we'd know. If they're bounty hunters working for Egghead, they won't know what hit them!"

"Why do you always have to be the confident one?" asked Gadget, with Chromia smirking and shooting him a wink.

"Oh, for crying out loud you two," said Kobara, "If you're gonna start getting mushy, get a roof!"

"OI!" they shouted at her, with her giving a little smirk that reminded Gadget of her brother. (He had met Jet the Hawk when Kobara was assigned to the team and he didn't exactly like his experience with him)

As they jumped over a small ledge, they found themselves traveling on a large water slide. "Did we pack towels for this trip?" asked Chromia, raising a hand up to shield her eyes from the water.

"I've got some back at the shuttle," replied Kobara, "It is called Aqua Road after all. And with a word that means water or blue in the name, you're gonna need something to dry yourself off afterwards."

Gadget was keeping a tight hand on his new temporary eye visor, trying to make sure that it didn't fall off. Thankfully, he was able to see where he was going. he soon noticed what was traveling the road with them. "Look! Badkniks!" he said, pointing to the ladybug-like robots that were swerving on the road with them.

Kobara bumped into one of them, releasing the small little bird Flicky that was trapped inside. "I can see Eggman's going back to his little animal army." she commented.

"I think it's only for these ones though," said Chromia, "but can I say that this current is ridicuously strong?"

"It's better if we just go with the flow." said Gadget, bumping another Badknik and sending it crashing on the edge of the slide, narrowly grabbing the little rabbit inside and holding it close to him before it could go over the edge.

Chromia looked ahead and gasped. "Hey guys! We've got a drop!"

"WHAT!?" yelled Kobara. As they headed down it, the hawk was screaming, while the wolf and the huskie gave happy yells. Even though they went nearly flying over the edge, they landed safely on shore.

Chromia looked at the gasping Kobara and asked, "Don't you fly? That should've been nothing to you."

"I hate water parks." replied Kobara, her feathered hands on her knees "Expecially water parks that have huge slides that have MASSIVE DROPS!"

Chromia and Gadget looked at her, then looked at each other with confusion on their faces. "Well, I guess we aren't going to a water park to celebrate once this is over." said Gadget, putting down the little bunny that he had rescued.

"Well, if you don't mind me," said Kobara, pulling out the orb that was her Extreme Gear, "I think I'll fly from now on." And with that, she took off into the air.

"Kinda wonder if the others are having fun," said Chromia as she and Gadget continued on the road.

 **()**

 _[Inside Arsena Pyramid]_

As Sonic, Alexis, and Hopscotch landed, Sonic looked around and said, "So they're building weapons here, huh?"

"An' makin' everyone work like robots," confirmed Hopscotch.

Sonic's face darkened slightly and he said, "It'll be Eggman's turn to be pushed around when I get a hold of him."

"But first," said Alexis, "let's get all these guys out of here."

They continued onwards, flying through the machinery with Alexis holding onto Sonic and Hopscotch leaping among the machinery with little bursts from his rocket boots. The three of them kept on bursting through robots and freeing several Mobians. Soon enough, Sonic and Alexis found themselves keeping robots off of Hopscotch's back while he downloaded a map to the place. "Hey guys!" he said when he finished, "there's a main switch where we can free all the workers! It's this way!"

"Then let's get going," said Alexis, pulling a fist from a wrecked robot.

They headed down several hallways and soon reached the switch. "Oddly enough," said Sonic, "that's all it is. A switch." They looked at the lever for a bit, then Hopscotch reached over and pulled it with his robotic hand. "Sometimes," he said as the computers in front of them showed the prisoners and workers running out, "simplicity is best."

"Is there anything that we can use to blow this place?" asked Alexis. Hopscotch consulted his map a little bit, then grinned, "There's ah huge group of bomb's in ah hanga not too far from 'ere."

Sonic grinned and ran off, saying, "Let's take this place down with a bang!"

They had dropped down the shaft that landed them onto a path that led into the center of the hanger when Hopscotch couldn't help commenting once they hit the bottom, "Tha' wasn't too 'ard."

Sonic and Alexis froze, then turned to the brown hare. "Did you just say it was easy?!" asked Alexis incrediously, "You never say it was easy!"

"Uh, why?" asked Hopscotch.

The ground suddenly shook beneath their feet, and rising up from the floor was a medium-sized Death Egg Robot, painted and fashioned in the likeness of Dr. Eggman. It gave an evil robotic laugh and held up a robotic hand, which shot out at them, which they leapt back to dodge.

"That's why." said Alexis.

 **()**

 _[Aqua Road]_

As they continued down the road, Chromia couldn't help commenting, "They sure went through a lot of trouble to keep this place hidden."

 _*They must be doing experiments that they don't want people to know about.*_ said Knuckles on the line, hearing what Chromia said.

"Then let's shut this place down," said Kobara, flying down to give Chromia and Gadget a lift to the top of the cliff, where they continued down the road.

As the wolf and huskie got launched into the air and landed on another water slide, they could hear Knuckles saying, _*Well, look at you two. Having fun in the water?*_

 _*What?_ * said Rouge, a slight teasing tone in her voice, _*Jealous that you can't play on the slide, Knuckie?*_

There was a slight bite as Knuckles said, _*Stay out of this Rouge. And, uh, be sure to give it your all, you three!*_

"Yeah," said Chromia as they shot down a slightly narrower slide, "He wants a water day."

"Maybe after this, we should take him here and then he can have a little fun in the water too." joked Gadget.

"Just make sure you leave me out of this," said Kobara as they shot off the road and grappled on some large poles that were sticking out of the water, coming to land on the ground close to the back entrance to the lab.

"Hey, Amy," asked Gadget, "Where'd you say those life signals were?"

 _*They shouldn't be to far.*_ she replied _*At least you guys aren't having to fight a giant robot._ *

"Oh, is that what's happening to the others," said Kobara, "At least we're on the easy mission. Nothing bad's happening to us."

At that, Amy suddenly yelled, _*Watch out! There's a massive heat signal in the water!*_ A few seconds later, a massive lizard-like Badknik reared out of the water, giving a ferocious roar.

"You just had to say something," Chromia said to Kobara, "didn't you?"

 **()**

 _[Arsenal Pyramid]_

The three Mobians jumped again as the DE Robot launched it's hand at them again. Fire formed in Alexis' hands, forming into a bow with several explosive arrows. She aimed at the DE Robot and fired at it's legs. The arrows exploded on the leg, but it didn't leave a dent.

"Aim for the head!" yelled Sonic, running up along the arm as it suddenly jammed and spin-dashed into the head, where there came as slight crack and a fissure appeared on the top of it's head.

As Sonic landed, Alexis turned to Hopscotch and yelled, "Hops'! Toss me!" The hare nodded and cupped his hands together, as Alexis ran straight at him and stepped into his hands, where she was then launched into the air. More explosive arrows appeared and she fired at the small crack that Sonic had made. This time, when the arrows exploded, the entire head blew open, and the robot fell to the ground.

"Hops'," said Sonic, turning to the hare, "Don't jinx things. Ever."

"Sorry." he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway," said Alexis, turning to one of the massive missiles, "Let's set one of these things off and high-tail it out of here."

 **()**

 _[Aqua Road- Eggman's Secret Lab]_

The group dodged as the lizard-Badknik opened its mouth, a stream of missiles shooting from it. Kobara took off, flying around the Badknik and shooting it several times in the head with her Void Wispon while Gadget and Chromia attacked the feet with their own Wispons.

Kobara gave an angry growl when she saw that the small voids didn't do anything. "Guys! My Wispon isn't having any effect on this thing! I might have to smash through!"

Suddenly, there came the sound of an airplane. The three of them and the lizard looked up to see a blue and yellow biplane fly overhead. Three rings popped out from underneath it, heading straight towards the Mobians.

The Wisps in the Wispons popped out, grabbing the rings before the could fall into the water and flew back, putting the rings in some small slots on the sides of the Wispons, then flying back into them. Before the Void Wisp flew back into its Wispon, it pointed to the legs. Kobara instantly understood. "Guys! Step back!" she aimed and fired two rounds, one for each leg.

This time, two massive voids appeared, completely demolishing the legs, and it soon colapsed onto the ground before falling back into the river. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the plane came for a landing. Two figures hopped out of the cockpit and everyones eyes widdened.

One of them, the driver, was a small yellow-orange fox with a white face and two white tipped tails, wearing red shoes with white tips and white gloves with small black straps around the wrists. His blue eyes looked at them in surprise. But when they turned to the second figure, their jaws dropped.

A light blue, slightly chubby looking hedgehog with red and white shoes with golden buckles and white gloves stood beside the fox, his black eyes studying them with a slight bit of mistrust in their eyes. But after spending time with Sonic, they recognized the face of the hedgehog, as well as recognizing the twin-tailed fox.

Miles "Tails" Prower and a younger-looking Sonic the hedgehog.

Tails turned to look at Kobara and asked, "Kobara? What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking what a younger Sonic is doing with you." she replied, watching the young Sonic. In response, the young Sonic put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I guess we could all be saying, long story?" said Gadget.

"Probably," said Tails, smiling slightly.

 **I couldn't help it with all of the jinxes in this chapter. They were just so funny! I bet you guys could probably guess where I got the first one- the one that Hopscotch says and Alexis' reply- from. But you won't know unless you've seen Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **Read and Review.**


	9. Looking for a Brother

**Many of you probably wonder where Tails was all this time...**

 _[Sunset Heights- Morning of Alexis' arrival- 2 days before Sonic was rescued]_

Tails worked on the large red and yellow robot in front of him; the heavy-hitter of Team Dark, E123-Omega. He had found him a few hours previously and had been working on making the robot functional again.

After yet another failure to bring Omega online, Tails gave a sigh of despair and patted the robot on the head. "I'm sorry, buddy," he said to it sadly, "I wasn't smart enough for you." A sudden dripping sound caused him to turn, his hand instantly straying to the White Wispon blaster that he constantly carried around.

Chaos, the water god, was standing directly behind him, a strange blankness in its eyes, but a menacing aura surrounding it.

Tails held up the blaster, where a white wisp with a small blue curl on the top of its head flew out from the toolbox beside him and entered the blaster. Then, he fired off a few shots at the water god, yelling, "Get away!"

Chaos didn't move for a few moments, then it's hand shot forward, knocking the Wispon out of his hand. Tails instantly pulled out a large wrench, smacking the hand away while thinking, _Oh, Sonic! I wish you were here right now!_

Before either of them could move again, a dark blue portal suddenly opened, and out dashed a blue figure. It lept up into the air, spin-dashing into the water god, who then dissolved into a puddle. When the figure landed in front of Tails, both he and the Wisp stared at their rescuer in shock.

A light blue hedgehog around Tails' height stood in front of them, wearing red and white shoes with gold buckles and white gloves. His black eyes stared at Tails in recognition. He pointed at Tails as if to say, _It's you!_

A bell rung in Tails' mind. "Oh yeah! You're that Sonic from another dimension, aren't you?"

The younger Sonic nodded and Tails went on. "Right, right, right, that makes sense... I think. Do you know how you got here?" he asked him. Sonic shrugged.

The White Wisp floated over to Tails- the younger Sonic jumped when he saw the little alien- handing the fox his blaster and said something. Sonic cocked his head at it, but Tails rushed over to the toolbox, pulling out the translator that he made and said, "Okay, Yacker. Say it again."

Yacker said it again, and Tails said, "That's a good idea. Maybe the power that Eggman's messing with is also messing with other dimensions." The younger Sonic nodded.

"Anyway," he said, lowering the communicator, "It's good to see you again Sonic. Heck," he admitted, "it's good to see any Sonic!"

The younger Sonic smiled at him. Maybe this Tails wasn't his Tails, but he would still do.

 _[Green Hill Zone- 2 days after Sonic is saved from Infinite]_

Tails checked his scanner for the second time, and whispered to his two companions, "Eggman's signal is up ahead." Yacker quickly zipped into the White Wispon as Tails and the younger Sonic peeked over some rocks.

Tails breath nearly froze in his throat when he saw the jackal that defeated Sonic. His first instinct was to run away. But then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned to his left to see Sonic with a gentle smile on his face. _It's okay,_ his expression seemed to say. Then he motioned towards the two bad guys and the two of them listened.

"What I'm still puzzled about is how those teenagers were able to get into Null Space through Sonic's mind." said Dr. Eggman, "The only way that they would've been able to accomplish that would've been using a Phantom Ruby Prototype. They did take some in the Mystic Jungle, but those wouldn't have been powerful enough to breach Null Space."

" _I believe it has something to do with that girl hedgehog."_ said the jackal, _"When I was fighting her close to the lab, she was able to disperse of my illusions. She is also very protective of Sonic."_

"Did you figure out her name?" asked Eggman, his interest piqued.

" _No,"_ said the jackal, _"But I have a feeling she is the reason why that blue hedgehog is awake."_

"Yes. And I suppose that the world already knows that he's back. So much for taking out hope."

"Girl hedgehog?" Tails whispered, turning to the young Sonic, "And Sonic- is _alive?!_ "

The two of them ducked down as the jackal turned his good eye in their direction. "What is it?" asked Eggman.

" _Nothing."_ he replied, turning back towards Eggman, _"Do we move on as scheduled?"_ he asked as Tails and Sonic peeked over the rocks again.

"Yes." replied Eggman, "In three weeks, the Resistance won't know what hit them! They shall be burned away, and the glorious Eggman Empire will rise from this world's ashes!"

" _And the Resistance will yield to the power of the Phantom Ruby."_ said the jackal, a red glow surrounding him as he floated up into the air, _"All will submit."_ Then, he took off towards the direction of Mobotropolis.

As Eggman turned to follow, the younger Sonic hopped out from behind the rocks, much to Tails' shock. Eggman turned to see him and said, "Huh? You?!"

Sonic lept up into the air and spin-dashed into his little hovercraft. Eggman barely held onto the edges of it and he finally said, "I don't have time for this." A small glass shield covered the cockpit and he took off over the hills, with the younger Sonic in hot pursuit.

 **()**

The young Sonic came to a skidding stop at the edge of a cliff, then looked around for the Eggmobile. Where was it?

Suddenly, there came an evil laugh and Eggman appeared, now piloting what appeared to be some kind of dragon robot. Sonic jerked in surprise and Tails' voice crackled in his ear. _:That's the Egg Dragoon! That green button in the middle of it's chest is it's weak point, as well as the joints in it's system, but I don't know how you'll get to them!:_

Sonic barely got out of the way as Eggman launched several boulders at him. Most of them cracked, but several large gray ones remained intact. A smile crossed Sonic's face, and he rushed behind the boulders, kicking them towards Eggman. A few of the boulder's missed, but several of them struck their mark, causing the Egg Dragoon to shudder and a few sparks to fall from it.

The blue hedgehog could hear Eggman give an angry growl, then, he aimed his drill hand at the cliff that Sonic was on. Several drills shot out, but Sonic was able to dodge them all. Eggman tore up the ground again, and some more gray boulders appeared. Sonic kicked them back at his arch-nemesis, and this time, the machine broke.

Eggman ejected barely in time, and Sonic picked up a rock, spin-dashing in place on the ground until he had picked up enough momentum, then threw the rock. It struck Eggman's vehicle, causing to crash into the ground.

Tails joined him at Eggman's vehicle. "Yeah!" he cheered as the younger Sonic gave him a thumbs up, "We did it!"

Eggman decided to pop up out of his vehicle then. He laughed and said, "Fools! You might've won this battle, but wait and see! In just three short weeks, I'll have crushed you and your petty Resistance with my beautiful plan!"

Tails perked up. "Wait, three weeks?" he asked, "and what plan?"

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise!" said Eggman, starting up his vehicle again, "You know what they say; the anticipation of the end is worse than the end itself. Though probably not in this case, though." he added. Then with an evil laugh, he took off into the air towards Mobotropolis.

Sonic shook his head in exasperation as Yacker popped out of Tails' Wispon. "Yeah," said Tails, "he's still gives speeches that make no sense." Then he jumped into the air and happily yelled, "But Sonic's alive! I might've used up all of my wishes, but it was totally worth it!"

Yacker was happily spinning in the air, chattering. Even the younger Sonic looked happy, being swept up into a little dance with his brother and the little alien. As soon as they had finished the little dance, Yacker gave a few little warbles.

Tails pulled out his translator to understand him and said, "Well, Eggman said that that jackal fought a member of the Resistance in Mystic Jungle, so I guess we should start there. C'mon! I hid the Tornado somewhere around here. We can use it to get to the jungle faster."

The three friends took off, ready to head for Mystic Jungle.

 **()**

 _[Mystic Jungle- 2 days after encounter with Eggman]_

Tails, Sonic, and Yacker in the White Wispon flew above the trees of Mystic Jungle, looking for any sign of the Resistance. Tails eventually gave a sigh and said, "I don't see anything. They must've moved on already."

The younger Sonic looked at the young fox as he turned to look at him with a look that said, _Don't give up yet._ Tails saw the look and managed to smile back. He just couldn't wait to see his Sonic again.

Suddenly, there came an angry robotic yell and they looked down towards the river. They could see what looked like a massive robot lizard being attacked by smaller figures. The two occupants of the plane looked at the fight and nodded. That was the Resistance all right.

As Tails observed the fight, he said, "The Wispons aren't strong enough to burst through that armor on it's head. If we can get them some rings, they'll be able to take out the legs. Yacker! You think you can do that?"

The little white Wisp nodded, and closed his eyes to concentrate. Soon, he opened them and nodded to Tails, who brought the Tornado lower and fired out three Power Rings from the belly of the plane. The Wisps darted out of their Wispons and grabbed the rings before darting back into the weapons, after which, the Mobian wielding the Void Wispon fired at the legs, taking the robot out.

"C'mon! Lets land." sad Tails, "Maybe they know where Sonic is." The younger Sonic nodded and they quickly landed.

 _[Present moment- Sunset Heights]_

Tails parked the Tornado in the small hanger that was attached to the Resistance base, then headed with the younger Sonic to the command center with Kobara, Gadget, and Chromia.

He could barely stop shaking from excitement. He was finally going to see Sonic again.

 **()**

As Sonic, Alexis, and Hopscotch entered the command center, they noticed that everyone in there- Knuckles, Amy, the Chaotix, and Silver- were waiting for them. "Something up?" asked Sonic.

No one got a chance to answer, because that was when the command center door opened again and a happy voice yelled out, "SONIC!"

The group turned around to see the rest of Squad H with Tails and the younger Sonic. The present Sonic stared at his brother a few moments in shock, then yelled, "TAILS! You're okay!" He rushed forward, hugging his little brother tightly as Tails wrapped his arms tightly around Sonic's neck, crying.

"Hey, it's okay." assured the hedgehog, "I missed you too little buddy. I'm so glad that you're alright."

"You too," said Tails, trying his hardest to stop his voice from breaking. He nestled closer to Sonic, tears still streaming down his face.

Sonic smiled, then looked towards his younger counterpart. "Hey there. It's been generations since I've seen you. How've you been?" The younger Sonic gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks for taking care of Tails for me," said Sonic. The younger one nodded.

Alexis looked very confused when she saw the younger Sonic. "Uh, Sonic? Who's that?" she finally said, pointing to him.

"Me from another dimension and about ten years in the past," Sonic said, chuckling at the even more confused look on her face.

"Exactly how much trouble did you get into while I was gone?" she finally asked, a slightly humorous smile on her face.

"Only a little bit."

Everyone else's eyes rolled and Tails giggled. It was not, and never will be, a 'little bit'.

Suddenly, an alarm from the computer counsel blared out. Everyone jumped in surprise, and Amy ran over. "Well, that's one way to ruin a reunion," she said sourly.

"What is it?" asked Knuckles, Sonic standing up but keeping a hand on Tails.

"It's Shadow." replied the pink hedgehog, "He's just been sighted heading for the city."

A couple of shocked gasps filled the room, then Knuckles looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "It just doesn't make any sense." ha finally said, "Why would Shadow side with the enemy?"

"Expecialy after his promise to protect Mobius and Earth," added Sonic.

"There's only one way to find out," said Alexis. She turned to her brother and said, "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure!" said Sonic.

Tails looked worried for a few seconds, but Sonic said, "Don't worry, Tails. I'll be fine. Besides, I'll have Alexis with me."

"Okay- wait, what?" he turned to look at the blue-black hedgehog, who grinned and said, "Grandpa Chuck says hi."

"About time you got here," he finally said, grinning. The younger Sonic looked confused. "Spoilers," said Sonic, grinning.

 _He better not start making Doctor Who references now,_ Alexis thought, rolling her eyes, _Oh, wait. He just did._

"We'll be back!" she said, "Alon-zi!" And with that, the two hedgehogs sped off, but she was pretty sure that she heard Knuckles say, "What does Alon-zi mean?"

Sonic rolled his eyes at her and said, "Seriously? Doctor Who quote?"

"Hey, you get to quote River Song, I get to quote the doctor. Now c'mon, sweetie." And with a laugh, she took off, with Sonic running after her yelling, "You're gonna get it, Xis'!"

 **I'm so sorry, but I just had to add the Doctor Who references! After all, it would be spoilers for the younger Sonic. And yes, I have a feeling that Sonic would've seen Doctor Who during his time on earth. :) I'm also not too sure how to spell the David Tennent's Doctor Who quote. I know it went something like that though.**


	10. A Shadowy Encounter

' _Flashback'_

" _Shadow..." said Alexis._

 _The black and red hedgehog turned around and looked at her, his red eyes glaring at her. "It's useless," he told her, "I made a promise to Maria and I'm keeping it."_

 _Alexis walked towards him. "What did you promise her? That you'd take revenge on the people that took her away from you? Getting revenge won't bring her back."_

" _So what?!" asked Shadow._

" _It's time to stop this Shadow!" she yelled at him, a small malestrom of wind gathering around her as her anger and pain increased, "Please! You have to listen to me! How can you blame people alive today about what happened 50 years ago? Can't you see it's not fair!?"_

" _DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT FAIR!" he yelled, "NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED HERE! Maria was my only friend, but your rulers sent soldiers to take her away from me! I tried to save her, but there were too many for me to stop! I never saw poor Maria again. Maria wasn't a threat to anyone, all she wanted was to visit your planet, but she never had the chance!"_

" _Shadow," said Alexis, "We both know that there are bad people in the world. We know that there are people who take things the wrong way. But there is something that I know that you don't."_

" _And what might that be?" he snarled._

" _That there are people like Maria- and like me, Sonic, and many others that can see the good and beauty in this world too. I know that you'd agree with me if you only got to know those people and this world."_

 _Alexis walked towards him, tears starting to come from her eyes. "I know how much pain you've gone through. I've gone through that loneliness too. But I got to know others that were good, that helped me through that pain and loneliness. I got friends, and I know that Maria would want you to be friends with people too."_

 _Shadow's gaze widened. Alexis knew that she had struck a chord. She asked, "So I ask you again- what was your promise to Maria before she died? What did she ask you to do for her before she saved your life so that you could keep it?"_

 _Shadow didn't say anything for a long time, but stood there, looking at the space in front of him in shock. Then, he dropped to the floor, his head bowing and his body shaking. Alexis heard a sound that she didn't expect to hear from him._

 _He was crying._

 _Alexis dropped down beside him and hugged him gently. Shadow didn't push her back, instead, he curled up in her arms, still crying. The young girl imagined that this was what he did with Maria whenever he was upset. She actually didn't imagine that he could cry, with him seeming to be so emotionless._

" _She..." he finally managed to get out, "she wanted me to be friends with them. She wanted me to help them, and anyone else that would need it." He continued to cry for a few more seconds. "I'm sorry," he whispered._

" _It's okay, Shadow." said Alexis, "We all take risks for those that we love."_

 _After a little while longer, Shadow stood up. He nodded to her and gently smiled. She smiled and nodded in return. "Now go help save the world, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

 _Shadow nodded and sped out the door, Alexis, Amy, Rouge, and Mister Tanaka watching him leave._

 _A few minutes later, a bright flash of light appeared outside. A monster attatched itself to the Eclipse Cannon and continued to pull it down to Earth. A very short while later, a golden flash appeared, and Sonic, in his Super Form teleported into the room._

 _Alexis rushed forward and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and asked, "So... what did you say to Shadow to make him side with us?"_

" _Oh," said Alexis, shrugging, "I just helped him remember a promise to an old friend."_

 _Sonic nodded and then teleported outside, joining Shadow in fighting the monster._

 _Alexis, Mr. Tanaka, and Amy watched the best that they could through the window, trying their hardest to see through the flashes of light. Finally, after a massive explosion of light, they found themselves back in Earth's orbit._

 _Alexis turned as Sonic walked into the room. "Where's Shadow?" she asked._

 _Sonic didn't say anything, but looked down and shook his head. Alexis stiffened. Was Shadow...?_

 _Sonic looked back up at her and held up one of Shadows golden inhibitor rings. The young girl took it, holding it in both hands. It struck her then. Shadow was gone, but he had kept his promise to Maria._

 _Earth was safe._

' _End Flashback'_

"Hey. You okay?"

Alexis jolted and looked to her left, where Sonic was looking at her with worry on his face. "I'm fine," she replied, "Just thinking." She put a hand into her pocket, feeling the gold ring that had belonged to Shadow.

Alexis and Sonic zoomed through the city, following Amy's directions as to where Shadow was. _*He shouldn't be too far now.*_

"Are we even sure that this is the real Shadow?" asked Alexis, "I mean, Zavok was a fake when me and the squad fought him. Why shouldn't this be any different?"

"That's a fair point," said Sonic, "I was pretty confused when I saw Shadow. But still, let's be careful. This could be the real Shadow. He may have just been brainwashed."

"Could Eggman do that?"

"I know he didn't have his memories for a while. Hang on, there's the faker."

"You're still calling him that?" Alexis whispered in amusement as they skidded to a stop, where a black and red hedgehog stepped out of the shadows of a nearby ruined building. Alexis' eyes narrowed when she saw the red glow around Shadow and nodded to Sonic. "A faker of a faker."

Sonic stiffled a snort, then turned and asked the fake Shadow, "We know that you're not the real Shadow. So where is he?"

The fake didn't reply, but it did stiffen. "Watch out," Alexis whispered to Sonic. He had stiffened as well, both of the hedgehogs adopting a ready stance as the fake Shadow burst forward.

Flames gathered at Alexis' hands, and she fired at the fake Shadow. It quickly dodged them and sent a volley of Chaos Spears at the two of them. Sonic quickly grabbed her and dashed to the left, avoiding the spears.

"It might be a fake," said Alexis as soon as they had stopped, "but it's as powerful as the real Shadow. We need to end this fight quick."

"Couldn't you just use your flames and make him vanish?" asked Sonic as they dodged some more Chaos Spears.

"If he stood still, I could," she said, "but he keeps moving around. And if I try my Flame Burst, he could just teleport."

"Well then, it's a good thing that Tails gave me this before we left." Sonic reached into his quills, where he pulled out the cyan Chaos Emerald.

Alexis stared at it in shock. "Where'd he find that?" she finally asked.

"A few months after I vanished." he responded, "Found it around the same time he met Yacker."

"Alright then. Let's use it."

Sonic held up the glowing gem as the fake Shadow lunged forward again and yelled, pointing the emerald at the copy, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

A bright light flashed, and the fake froze. Alexis raised up her right hand and a stream of fire shot from it, striking the fake Shadow, which dissolved into red cubes. "Well, that's that." she said, dusting off her hands.

Suddenly, their com-links chimed again. _*Did you guys deal with Shadow?*_ asked Amy.

"It was a fake," said Alexis, "Just like Zavok. Anything else you need us to do?"

 _*Well- wait.*_ Amy's voice suddenly stopped. Sonic and Alexis looke at each other worriedly as her voice came back. _*There's another Shadow- no, two- make that five-_ ten _Shadows?! No, eleven! There are eleven Shadow copies heading right towards your position! They're mostly in groups, but they'll be there any second! You need to get out of there- right now!*_

Alexis turned towards the road that they came. She could already see the fake Shadows skating towards them. Sonic followed her gaze and held up the Chaos Emerald again. "Chaos- Augh!" A Chaos Spear had shot at them, slashing Sonic's wrist. He dropped the Chaos Emerald and grabbed his injured wrist.

Alexis grabbed Sonic and pulled him close to the ground, looking upwards at the building behind them. At least three Shadow copies were standing on the roof, but they soon jumped to the ground, their hands lighting up with Chaos Energy.

The female hedgehog's hand scrabbled for the Chaos Emerald. Maybe they could teleport out before- wait. Where was the last Shadow copy?

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Alexis jumped as a bright light flashed around her and Sonic. When she looked up again, all that remained of the Shadow copies were a few red cubes which soon sizzled away. And standing in front of them was another Shadow, but this one didn't have a red glow around him. It was the real Shadow!

Sonic- his face taunt with the pain from his wrist- looked at Alexis, who nodded to him. "I could ask what you've been doing for the past six months, Shadz," he said to the black and red hedgehog.

Shadow turned. Instead of a blank look in his eyes like with the copies, his eyes were burning with an angry flame, though it soon shifted to a slight concerned look as he said, "Are you two alright?"

"Just a slashed wrist," replied Sonic, wincing as he stood.

"I'm alright," Alexis said as Shadow turned to her, "just rattled a bit. Infinite must really hate us if he sent ten of you to deal with us."

"Seems like he's a bit too insecure," said Shadow, a slight smirk tugging at the edge of his mouth.

"Ya think?" said Sonic sarcastically. He was still holding tightly to his wrist.

"Let me see that," said Alexis, taking his wrist. Sonic winced as she held it, grimacing as she saw the deep slashes in his wrist. "Why don't Chaos Spears have smooth edges?" she asked no one in particular, although Shadow heard her.

"So they give out more damage, Alexis."

"Yeah, well- wait." She and Sonic turned to look at Shadow in shock and she asked, "You recognize me?"

"Yeah," he said, "You didn't?" he asked Sonic.

"Long story. But how did you recognize her?"

"Her eyes," he said, as if that held the answer to everything.

"They are pretty cool, aren't they?" said Sonic as Alexis' hand turned into flames and wrapped around his wrist. Shadow shrugged.

Alexis chuckled and turned back around in time to see Sonic looking at his wrist confused. "What did you do?" he asked. Worried all of the sudden, she removed the flames around his wrist, goggling at his perfect wrist. "So I can fix open wounds too?" she finally said, "Cool!"

Sonic flexed his wrist a few times as he said, "Well, I think maybe we should head back to base. Everyone's gonna be happy to see you, expecially Rouge."

"Then let's get going," said Shadow, starting to walk away.

Alexis put a hand to her ear and said, "Hey, Amy? Yeah, we found the real Shadow! Yeah, of course he's on our side! So- wait, what?!" Sonic and Shadow paused as she suddenly yelled out, "Right now? Well of course they're getting trampled, Infinite's there! Don't worry, we're on our way!" She hung up and said to the two hedgehogs, "Knuckles decided to stage an attack on Mobotropolis while we were gone. They're getting steamrolled!"

"Then we better get over there," said Sonic, "Before the Resistance gets wiped out!"

Shadow picked up the Chaos Emerald and said to the other two, "Hang on tight." As soon as they were gripping his arms, Shadow held up the emerald and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" And they disappeared in a flash of light.

 **So that's the tenth chapter. I can't believe that I've gotten this far! Thank you guys for sticking with me all the way through!**

 **Read and Review!**


	11. Unleashed Powers

_[Metropolis]_

As soon as Alexis, Sonic and Shadow stepped out of the Chaos Control, their world was bathed in red light. Massive figures of Infinite terrorized the soldiers of the Resistance and battered their airships out of thin air. Already, Alexis could see the dying soldiers on the ground in front of them.

Sonic rushed forward, stopping at one of the bodies, and felt for a pulse. After a while, he gritted his teeth and stood up, his hands clenched. Even Shadow looked a little unsettled with what was going on around them.

Alexis got up from treating a soldier, her hands alight with flame. There was anger in her eyes. She looked upwards, and motioned to the black hedgehog standing next to her. "Shadow," she said, "toss me. Straight up."

Shadow turned, confusion on his face. "Why?" he finally asked.

"The Resistance is too scrambled by Infinite's illusions," she explained, "They can't retreat. But I can get rid of all the illusions. I just need to get high enough. So, can you toss me?"

Shadow turned to look at Sonic, who nodded. Then, Shadow walked over to Alexis and took her by the arms. He started spinning in a circle, keeping a tight hold on her, then, he let go. She spun rapidly into the air, then she steadied herself and started to fly. As soon as she gained the appropriate height, a massive sphere of fire expanded from around her, going all over the city.

The illusions instantly disappeared and the remaining troopers gave off ragged cheers. Shadow turned as Rouge suddenly swooped down, joining them on the roof-top. As soon as she saw Shadow, she tackled him in a happy hug.

"Not worried that I might kill you or something?" he asked in slight humor.

"Oh please," she said, "If you were an illusion, you would've been taken out by Alexis' wave of fire. And plus, you're standing next to Sonic, so I know you're okay."

Shadow smiled slightly, then turned to Sonic, who was scanning the sky worriedly. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's Alexis," said Sonic, "Where'd she go?"

 **()**

 _[Few minute's previously- Squad H]_

Chromia came back from scouting. "Guys," she said, causing the team to turn, "Infinite's up ahead."

"Maybe if we take him out, all of these illusions will disappear?" Kobara said to Hopscotch and Gadget, who was trembling.

"Maybe," said Hopscotch. He turned to Gadget and asked, "You okay, Rookie?"

"Just scared," said the red wolf with a nervous smile.

"Well then," said Kobara, holding up her Void Wispon, "how about we tell this guy how to be scared, huh?"

Hopscotch nodded. "Let's get 'em."

They all got up from their hiding spot and rushed around the corner to see Infinite standing on a ledge in front of him, viewing the scrambling army in front of him. _"More ants to crush."_ he said scornfully, _"I wonder if this world can offer me a real challenge?"_ Hearing the small group behind him, he turned and said, _"And to answer, the world gives me a group of trembling children. Will you fight me like you did in the blue heroes mind? Or,"_ his gaze turned to a still quivering Gadget, _"Will you run away like you did so many months ago?"_

Gadget nearly took a step back, but then Alexis' voice echoed in his mind. _"Don't be afraid! This is your time, Gadget! Keep going. And don't let your fear own you!"_ He took a step forward and raised a fist. "I'm not running." he said to he masked jackal, "Not anymore."

" _Fine,"_ said Infinite, floating upwards into the air, _"I will teach you fear, then pain, and then... well, at least the fear and pain will end."_

"Let's just get this over with!" said Kobara, her Wispon charging up, "I'm getting tired of monologuing villains!" And with that, the group charged as the gem on Infinite's chest pulsed, bathing their world once more in red light.

The team found themselves in a large silver room with large windows, the floor's pattern made up of hexagons. Infinite loomed above them, red light trailing from his hands. _"There are many questions that me and the doctor still ask about your little group. Where is your little friend? It appears that she isn't here to save you this time."_

"We can 'andle ya!" said Hopscotch, rocketing upwards with his Drill Wispon. Chromia lashed out with her Lightning Wispon, which wrapped around Infinite's arm and brought him closer to the ground so that Gadget could torch him with his Burst Wispon. Kobara flew around on her Extreme Gear, often hitting Infinite on his helmet with a large metal rod that she had found a little while ago.

Often, they found themselves struck by Infinte's cubes, where their world changed to a one where the windows were replaced by massive silver cannons, where they had to dodge the shots coming out of them before the illusions faded.

"We're getting steamrolled!" said Chromia, barely dodging a clump of red cubes that zoomed out of nowhere.

"You're not the only one who wishes that boss-hog was here," said Hopscotch, ramming into Infinite again and jumping back before the jackal could slash him.

Gadget barely dodged the red spheres that Infinite threw at him, before looking up at him and growling. Suddenly, he was struck by a stray red cube and his world turned red. He looked up to see Infinite surrounded by a group of small cannons.

" _This will be goodbye,"_ said Infinite as the cannons fired. Gadget shielded his eyes, waiting for the final blow...

...only for the world to suddenly turn into flames. The cannonballs and the cannons disappeared, and when the fire faded, they were all back outside. Infinite was looking rather shocked, then he turned, only to get punched by a fist full of flames.

Alexis Rey Hedgehog landed in front of the group, her breathing ragged and bits of flame clinging to her clothes, which now looked slightly worse for wear. She straightened up with some difficulty and said to Infinite in a ragged voice that was full of anger, "Leave... Now. And leave... my friends... alone."

Infinite's single yellow eye stared at her for a second, before he rocketed upwards into the air, heading away from them. Alexis turned to her team, giving a tired grin before fainting and falling to the ground. Hopscotch quickly caught her and nodded to everyone. She was alright. "Better contact one of the ships," he said to Kobara, "Ah think it's high-time we got outta 'ere."

 **()**

 _[Flashback]_

" _Eggman!" The mad doctor turned in his chair, looking to his left, along with Decoe and Bocoe as well as Alexis, who was strapped to the wall behind them with two metal beams. Alexis' breath nearly froze in her throat._

 _Sonic was limping towards the Eggsterminator. He was covered with cuts and bruises and holding his left arm. One of his eyes was closed from pain, but he still wore a smile and was yelling, "Listen up! I'm coming for Alexis! And you better not try to stop me!" A little way away from the robot, he fell onto his knees with a slight moan, barely having any strength to stand._

" _How could Sonic survive a pounding like that?" asked Decoe in amazement._

" _I don't get it!" Bocoe agreed, "He ought to have been Egg-sterminated by now!"_

" _So he should!" aggred Dr. Eggman, "That hedgehog is more resiliant than I thought."_

 _Alexis could see Sonic struggling to stand as he yelled, "I'm coming, Alexis!"_

" _He sure is a glutton for punishment," said Eggman as a bright glow suddenly filled the room. Everyone yelled in shock when they saw the Chaos Emeralds started to glow. "What's going on!?" yelled Eggman as the robot suddenly turned and glowed like it had been stuck in a fire, it's whole body glowing red. "Eggsterminator! Quit wasting power, will you? We must conserve between battles!"_

 _As the robot suddenly vanished, Sonic finally stood up, leaping up into the air and barely dodging the metal fist that slammed into the spot where he had been before. Another fist appeared out of nowhere, slamming into Sonic and smashing him into the ground._

 _Alexis yelled out when that happened, almost like she could feel Sonic's pain. She started struggling in her bonds, trying to break free as the robot started ruthlessly pummeling Sonic into the ground. Finally, the robot picked up Sonic's limp form in two massive fingers. He was even more bruised and cut up than before, and blood dripped down from a gash on his forhead. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she started yelling out, "Sonic! Sonic!" and was struggling even more. No one noticed that the Emeralds were glowing even brighter as she struggled even more_

 _Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe turned and looked at her in shock, then they turned and Eggman said, "Alright Eggsterminator, Enough fooling around! Drop him already!"_

" _Good idea," agreed Decoe._

 _Eggsterminator let Sonic go, then it's leg shot out, cannoning into the unconcious hedgehog. Eggman and his two robots screamed in shock and fear and Alexis' screams stopped as she watched in horror as Sonic's limp form fell into the ocean._

" _NOOOOOO!" she screamed, and it was right there that a bright flash filled the room, and the last Chaos Emerald suddenly appeared in her hand. Like with all the other times that she had touched a Chaos Emerald, an unknown strength filled her body, and the bonds that held her shattered the wall behind her like glass._

 _As she lept down to the ground, Eggman turned and yelped as she ran forward and grabbed the other Emeralds. She gave another scream of pain as something shot through her body, unlocking something deep inside of her. "THE EMERALDS!" yelled Eggman. Then, something extraordinary happened._

 _A strong, gale-force wind rippeld around her and another flash of light, this one carrying with it a strong smell of ozone and the window completely shattered. Alexis fell from the command consel, barely stopping herself in time from slipping over the edge. She was covered in scorch marks all of the sudden and was gasping in pain as she felt like she was holding something back. "I'm not... letting you take them." she managed to gasp out. The Emeralds glowed again as she said, "Never."_

" _That measley-mouthed little crybaby shouldn't be so reckless," said Eggman, "After all, those Emeralds are powering the Eggsterminator and without them this thing would be sent into the sea!"_

" _It is interesting, doctor!" said Decoe._

" _As a matter of fact," finished the doctor, "We should be plummeting any moment now!"_

" _I am sorry, doctor," said Decoe again, "but did you just say, plummeting?"_

 _Eggman grabbed the robot by the shoulder-pads and yelled, "Don't just stand there!"_

" _Yes, doctor!" said the yellow robot._

 _Suddenly, shooting through what was left of the glass appeared a red figure._ Knuckles _, Alexis thought in relief. The echidna landed in front of her and asked, "Where's Alexis?"_

" _Right behind you," she said tiredly. Knuckles turned around to see her and asked her, "Are you alright?"_

" _Not really," she managed to say, "But Sonic... he's-"_

" _Where is he?" asked Knuckles._

" _The water," she told him._

 _Rouge flew through the glass just then. "Is she alright?" she asked, her eyes on the Emeralds._

" _Not really," replied Knuckles, "but Sonic's in the water."_

 _Alexis managed to stand, barely as Eggman yelled, "What are you doing!?"_

" _Alexis, easy!" said Knuckles, steadying her. She didn't notice his eyes widden as her hair started to change colors._

" _I'm getting to Sonic," she said. Then, she tossed herself over the edge, much to everyone's shock._

 _Alexis let the Chaos Emeralds drop out of her arms as she felt Rouge grab her. "Well, there goes my new jewelry." she heard the bat say, then they both yelped as Eggsterminator's hand shot out and grabbed the two of them._

 _Alexis' world was quiet for a while as they struggled to break free. She could faintly hear Rouge talking and yelling as wind started rippling around them in the confined space. And through the cracks of the hand, the light outside started getting brighter._

" _What the-" she heard Rouge start to say, but it was quickly cut off as the hand gripping them became a little tighter. Then, it suddenly shattered, and Alexis opened her eyes slightly as Rouge grabbed onto her again. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the familliar figure._

 _It was Sonic, floating in the air in front of her, his fur now a brilliant gold and his eyes an amber brown. A brilliant shimmering yellow aura surrounded his body, and his quills floated upwards behind him, forming a sort of crown. His familliar cocky smile was still there and he wasn't hurt anymore._

 _As the Eggsterminator's good hand tried smashing on top of him, a bright light flashed. When it cleared, Sonic was holding back the hand with one of his own. "Well, Knuckles," he said to himself, "Your wish came true, but I've got some unfinished buisness. Take this, Eggman!" He sped forward and slashed through the machine, splitting it to pieces._

 _Alexis must have blacked out for a bit after that, because the next thing she heard was Sonic, asking her, "Can you hear me, pal?" She managed to open her eyes to look at Sonic._

 _They were now in a golden world, with small golden orbs floating around. It almost hurt to look at. "I'm finally going home," Sonic told her, "Thanks to you, Alexis."_

" _Sonic, please," she whispered, flinching in pain, both physical and mental, "Take me with you. I don't want to stay here. Not without you." Tears gathered in her eyes as Sonic knelt down beside her, reaching out a glowing hand. It gently touched the side of her face, wiping away her tears as a green glow emenated from it, healing her injuries._

 _As soon as she felt better, she sat up, hugging Sonic tightly around his neck as his own arms encircled around her, holding her close as she said, "Sonic!"_

" _It's gonna be okay," he told her, grasping her tightly, "I promise."_

 _Tears streamed down the young girl's face as she said, "Sonic, please don't leave! You're the best friend I've ever had! I don't want you to go!" She was still crying as Sonic suddenly faded away in her arms. Then, she cried out, "SONIC!"_

 _The glow faded, and she suddenly found herself in a misty forest. In the distance, she could see what looked like a floating island. And to her absolute joy, walking out of the mist was a familliar figure with a cocky smile._

 _Sonic shot her a wink and gave her a thumbs up as he said, "Hey there! Long time no see!" He gave a slight yelp as she tackled him in another hug, but he chuckled and returned it, glad to see that she was safe._

 _[End Flashback]_

Alexis gave a small moan as she came around. She looked at the bright ceiling lights overhead and thought, _Where am I?_

"Alexis!"

The young hedgehog gave a small yelp as she felt a pair of arms encircle her. She found herself being hugged by Gadget as the rest of Squad H and Sonic chuckled slightly and Alexis yelped, "Gadget! Ow! Slightly sore!"

The young red wolf stepped back sheepishly as Sonic stepped forward, helping her sit up and then giving her a more gentle hug. "How long was I out?" she asked him once he let go.

"Only a couple of hours," he replied, "You drained yourself pretty badly."

"How ya feelin', boss-hog?" asked Hopscotch.

"Tired, mostly," she replied, a hand rustling through her head quills, "Did everyone get away safetly?"

"There were a lot of casulties," said Sonic, his gaze darkening slightly when he said that, "but everyone else got away."

"Glad to hear that," she said, starting to get up.

"And once you've recovered," said Sonic, gently pushing her back onto the covers, "you can help us take back the world."

She looked at him for a bit, then said, grinning slightly, "Wow. The fastest hedgehog alive telling someone else to slow down. That's a shocker."

"Eh, I'm just full of surprises." he said, winking and grinning as the rest of the team burst out laughing.

 **I was kind of behind in flashbacks, and I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I decided to do the part where her powers started to bud out, resultig in wind and lightining the first time and speed and all of the rest of it later. And that's when her hair started changing colors too. It was black originally, but it turned to blue-black with aqua streaks.**

 **It might be a while before I can put the next chapter up. Getting deeper into the story, you start coming across the disease called Writer's Block. And plus, I'll be going to a camp for a few days and we're not allowed to bring electronic devices. So, I won't be writing for a bit. And plus, Writer's Block. We all hate it.**

 **See ya later!**


	12. Reunion of Freedom

**Big shout out to SpiderDom321 for giving me the inspiraton for the next chapter! I was actually planning on doing something like this for the next book, when the war is over, but I was suffering from the disease called Writer's Block and he just gave me the idea to do it. So, thank you, my favorite web-slinger!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic. I just own my OC's.**

 _[Two weeks until Eggman's "Master Plan"]_

Hopscotch sat on his bed in the room that Squad H shared with Sonic. After several missions together, he decided that he would hang around them during the war, so he moved to their room. They were glad to have him on their team, much to a certain polar bear's annoyance.

The young rabbit was looking at the communicator in his hand. It was a little bit fancier than the ones that the Resistance used and with the symbol of the Freedom Fighters on the back. Two months before they rescued Sonic, it had suddenly gone dark. With the war going on, Hopscotch could only assume that their communications were being jammed. But after so long, he was starting to get worried.

Finally, he gave a sigh and stood up, strapping the communicator on his robotic wrist. He heard that the others were going to be in the training room for a while. He might as well join them.

 **()**

When Hopscotch got there, he couldn't resist a slight snigger. Alexis Rey Hedgehog was currently humiliaing Glacier the Polar Bear by zipping around the small boxing ring with him lumbering around trying to catch her, while looking like an idiot while doing it. Knuckles and Sonic were standing together, trying to steady each other as they laughed.

The rest of Squad H were also laughing their heads off. In fact, about everyone in the room, minus Glacier's buddies, were laughing hard too as Alexis dodged another punch and asked, "Is this why you're named Glacier? Because you certainly are acting like one right now." At that, Chromia fell on the floor, her legs kicking into the air and her tail swishing merrily as tears streamed from her eyes.

Finally, after another punch, the young hedgehog decided that she was good. Catching his fist, she spun around behind him and kicked him to the floor, where she then got on top of him and pinned his arm behind his back. "Are you giving up?" she asked tauntingly, "Or are you thisty for more?"

"I'm good! No Mas! No Mas!" yelled the polar bear. Alexis hopped off and helped him up. "Just watch who you're wining at next time, okay kid?" she asked.

The polar bear nodded. As he and his friends left the room, Hopscotch walked up to Knuckles and asked, "Wha' was tha' all about?"

"Oh, just a little lesson," said Knuckles, finally steading himself as Sonic wiped tears out of his eyes, "I think we're good." Noticing the communicator on his wrist, he asked, "Anything?"

"Nothin'." said Hopscotch as the rest of the team joined them. "Ya know, ahm really startin' to get worried."

"I've gotta agree with him, Knux'," said Sonic, "Being radio silent for this long can't be a good thing. As far as we know, they could be in trouble."

The whole team nodded in agreement. Alexis looked down a little bit. She wished that she could help in some way, but she never got to know the rest of the Freedom Fighters. When she looked down at the communicator again, she froze. "Uh, is it supposed to do that?" she asked.

Everyone looked at the communicator. It was flashing red and an urgent beeping was coming from it. Hopscotch quickly raised it and pressed the screen. From the top of it, a small bit of metal popped up, with a small clip on top of it. Everyone stared at it for a few seconds before Sonic asked, "Does anyone have any rings?"

"Always carry one 'round with me." Hopscotch pulled out a golden Power Ring and placed it on the clip. Everyone- minus Knuckles, Sonic and Hopscotch- gave a yelp as the ring glowed and a small beam of light shot out of the screen, landing on the floor next to the rabbit and forming into a distinctive shape. When it solidified, Alexis' eyes widdened.

Standing next to Hopscotch and rubbing her head slightly, was a Mobian. She was a lynx, with bright green eyes and a long, purple, toga-like dress. She had brown fur with bits of black on her hands and feet, and her short black hair had two long strands going down her back that ended with a few red and purple beads. " _Nicole?_ " said Sonic, Knuckles and Hopscotch.

When she heard them, the lynx looked up, instantly recognizing them. "Sonic!" she said happily, rushing forward and giving the blue hedgehog a happy hug, "You're alive!"

"And you're still functioning!" said Sonic, returning the hug, "But what were you doing inside of Hops' communicator?"

"Sally and Rotor sent me through. But I can't believe it! How are you alive! We all saw-"

"Just captured," he assured her, "Egghead did put me through to ropes, though. But what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Sally and everyone else?"

"If it's to check on me," said Hopscotch, "You can tell Sis' tha' ahm fine. We're the ones tha' are worried 'bout her!"

"It's not that!" said Nicole, "The Acorn Kingdom's under attack! Eggman sent a whole army being led by a massive Metal Sonic! We don't know how long we'll be able to hold out! Sally and Rotor managed to get me through the communications blockade so I could get help, but they won't be able to hold out for very long!"

Knuckles looked at everyone and said, "Squad H, get to the Acorn Kingdom as quickly as you can to help them. We'll send some more squads after you. Move out!"

 **()**

Princess Sally Acorn of the Acorn Kingdom wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead, then she unsheathed her holo-blades and stabbed them into another Egg Pawn. Her outfit- a closed blue vest and black shorts as well as light blue combat boots- were covered in sweat and oil.

"Ah don't know how long we can 'old out, Sally-girl!" Sally turned to her friend, Bunnie Rabbot and her husband, Antoine D'Coolete, who were fighting back-to-back.

"Just keep fighting!" said Sally, "We'll get through."

 _I wish Rotor was out here fighing with us,_ Sally thought to herself, _But he got hit pretty bad by Metal when he came in. Oh Sonic! I wish you were here!_ Just thinking of her friend brought a few tears to her eyes.

"Metal inbound!" yelled Antoine, snapping her out of her thoughts. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to her left, just in time to see the massive Sonic doppelganger drop in front of them.

"Freedom Fighters- go!" yelled Sally. The three remaining members rushed at him, only to get pushed back. Sally winced as Metal slashed his hands out, scoring a hit across her stomach, marking out several long slashes.

Then, a massive fireball came speeding throuh the air, striking the side of Metal Sonic's head. "Hey, Tin Can!" someone yelled. Everyone looked to the side to see a blue-black hedgehog with aquamarine highlights and an aquamarine crest like Silver's with a few black stripes standing off to the side. "Why don't you pick on someone else not your own size, huh? C'mon! I've got my running pants on!"

Metal ignored the Freedom Fighters, instead speeding straight for the young hedgehog, who started to stick out her tounge, but then noticed him coming. "Welp! Got his attention! Now what was step two?" At that, she sped off, with Metal Sonic streaming after her.

"Who waz zat?" asked Antoine, helping to get Sally away from the fight.

"Dunno, Sugah," said Bunnie, "But ah hope she 'olds out long enough."

 **()**

Metal Sonic came to a stop. The young Mobian had vanished suddenly. His eyes glowed as he scanned the hillside, finally finding her. But when he rounded the hill, he instead came face-to-face with a hawk, who was pointing upwards. Metal looked up.

"BONZAIIIIII!" yelled Sonic and Alexis at the same time, both of them slamming onto Metal, causing him to dissolve into red cubes which dissoved away.

"And now that the head honcho's gone," said Sonic, "let's take care of all the robots."

When they reached the beraggled Acorn Kingdom Army, they found them almost surronded by Egg Pawns, most of which, Alexis noted, were illusions. Cracking her knuckles, she sent out a wave of fire, which caused all of the robots to either disappear or short-circut.

"Aw," said Kobara, "I didn't get any!"

 _*There's more on the other side of the city,*_ said Knuckles, _*You better head over there.*_

"Me and Alexis will stay here, help with the injured," said Sonic, nodding to his sister. She nodded as Hopscotch handed her the communicator with Nicole in it.

As soon as Sonic and Alexis reached the army, all of the soldiers eye's widdened and they started whispering among each other. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm back from the dead." Sonic told them, "Now, could somebody take us to Sally Acorn?"

The soldiers looked at each other, then parted ways a little bit. What Sonic saw at the end of the row caused him to dash forward with a small cry of alarm, his sister following him when she saw a chipmunk that appeared to be Sally Acorn. Her stomach was covered with wide scratches and her eyes were closed with pain. A doctor kneeled beside her, trying to bandage the wounds.

"Out of the way! Let me see!" said Alexis. The doctor and a coyote and a rabbit that bore distinctive likeness to Hopscotch looked up, their eyes widdening when they saw Sonic. Alexis quickly knelt down, flames coming fom her hands and touching the injuries, instantly sealing them. As soon as the scratches were gone, Sally opened her eyes. "Who...?" she asked.

"Alexis Rey Hedgehog," said Alexis, helping her stand, "And you should know this Blue Blur."

As soon as Sally saw Sonic, she gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth. Antoine and Bunnie still a bit too much in shock to say anything. "Sonic?" she finally asked.

"Hey Sal'." said Sonic, smiling at her, relief in his eyes.

Sally stayed silent for a while before saying, "I don't believe it."

Sonic strode forward, hugging Sally tightly before asking, "Need a bit of proof?" Then, he leaned in, kissing her cheek. When he started to pull back, Sally grabbed his cheeks and pressed her lips to his. Sonic gave a small jolt of shock, then, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss passionetly, wrapping his arms around her middle as hers encircled his neck.

Alexis watched the for a bit before turning to the doctor and asking, "Sooooo... anyone else hurt? Because I think we should leave these two to it."

 **()**

"So, you rescued him?" Sally asked Alexis. The young hedgehog nodded. She was currently helping with a young fox civilian, who had several bullet holes in his legs. Every time she extracted a bullet from his leg, he gave a small wimper, jerking hard. Sally was holding his legs down so that Alexis could heal them.

After Sally and Sonic had finished talking, Sonic had gone to the other side of the castle to help out with the army over on that side, who, according to Sally, were being led by a gliching Zavok. Alexis had to wonder how that was going to turn out.

"Yeah," she said, answering the princess' question, "It did take him a while to wake up, but he eventually did. But that was a adventure and a half I tell you." she pulled out the last bullet and proceeded to close the wounds, causing the fox to give a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Alexis looked up at Sally as she said, "You know, for bringing him back. I really missed him."

"Your welcome." When the last hole sealed, they helped the fox up, who gave a small, "Thank you," and happily walked away.

"So, what now?"

Sally noticed Sonic showing up with the rest of Squad H and said, "Well, we go see my dad and see what we can do to help you guys win the war."

"Sounds good to me!" Sonic said. Hopscotch rushed past the three of them, hugging his sister and his brother-in-law. "And plus," said Sally, "We have a bit of a family reunion to do."

 **()**

When they entered the throne room, Alexis saw Sally's parents waiting for them. Everyone gave a respective bow as King Maximillian Acorn, Sally's father, got off his throne and hugged his daughter as Sally's mother, Alicia Acorn joined them.

As Nicole activated her avatar, Rotor the Walrus limped into the room on a crutch, his leg covered in bandages. "Sonic! Is that really you?" asked the walrus when he saw Sonic.

"Rote!" said Sonic, shock covering his face when he saw him, "Dude, what happened to you?"

"Got on the bad end of that Metal Sonic," he replied, reaching his friend and pulling him into a hug, "I'll be limping for the rest of my life, but I'll manage. It's so good to see you again. You too, Nicole." he nodded to the AI, who gave a short curtsy.

"We all thought you had gone, Sonic," said King Max, walking forward and laying a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder, "How did you survive?"

"By the skin of my teeth, sire," replied Sonic, shaking hands with the old king and bowing to Queen Alicia, "And if it weren't for Alexis, I doubt I would be here now." At the confused looks on their faces, he beckoned his little sister forward, who came forward a little nervously. She had never met royalty before.

After introducing her to them, Alicia recognized her, "So this is the girl you told us about," she said, turning to her and warmly shaking her hand.

"Yes, your majesty," replied the young hedgehog, "I just hope it was all good."

King Max burst out laughing. "She has your attitude as well," he said after he had calmed down, "She'll be just fine."

Sonic grinned, with a tiny bit of redness on his cheeks, then asked, "So, where's the rest of my family?"

As if in reply, the doors opened. A blue hedgehog with a white mustache, a light grey, pocketed vest, and glasses perched on his nose stepped inside. "Sonic! Is that really you?" he asked when he saw Sonic, "I thought that citizen was playing tricks on me!"

Sonic was staring at the older hedgehog with shock in his eyes and asked in a soft voice, "Uncle Chuck?"

They stared at each other for a few long seconds, then, Sonic rushed forward, wrapping his arms around his uncle as he wrapped his arms around him. "I missed you, Sonny-boy," said Uncle Chuck as tears came down his face.

"I missed you too, Unc'," said Sonic. Tears were pouring down his face as he cried into his uncle's shoulder.

After a while, the two of them separated. "Still good lookin' and always cookin', eh, Sonny-boy?" asked Chuck, wiping a few tears from Sonic's cheek.

"Sure thing, Chuck," replied Sonic, holding his uncle's hand, "Shakin' and bakin'." Then, he hugged his uncle again as he asked, "Are Mom and Pop here?"

"Knothole," came the reply, "But you can see them soon. Right now, we've got work to do."

"Well," said Alexis, breaking the short silence, "I've got a Grandpa Chuck and an Uncle Chuck now. Who would've guessed?"

 **The reunion is mostly based off of the Archie Comic Universe and a little bit of Sonic the Animated Series. But I guess you guys could've answered that since you're reading this. Hope you guys are enjoying! And don't worry, I'll try to get the Freedom Fighters in the final battle, which, might I add, is growing ever closer. Hope you guys will be sticking around until them!**

 **GOTTA JUICE!**


	13. Freedom Assault

**Thank you The Sensational SpiderDom321 for helping me with these next few chapters and I wish you luck on your own!**

 **Also, for those of you that are major Transformers fans, I have a Transformers story on my Wattpad account and I'm wondering if I should put it on here. Let me know if you want to read it on here!**

"Alright," said Knuckles, looking at the assembled group in front of him with Amy on his left and Sally on his right. The rest of the Freedom Fighters; Antoine, Bunnie, and a healed Rotor, plus Nicole fingering her small controller, were standing close to Sally. Sonic was standing next to Alexis and Tails, who was standing next to Classic Sonic. Rouge was standing close to Shadow, who was sitting on somecrates at the back of the room, with Silver and the Chaotix standing close to the Freedom Fighters, or in Charmy's and Silver's case, flying a few feet above everyone's heads. Squad H was also attending the meeting, standing close to Classic's right.

Knuckles finished looking at them and said, "Right. So we have three days before Eggman's master plan gets put into action. Squad H, Tails and Classic took a small journey to the Chemical Plant and came back with some info on the Phantom Ruby. Tails?" He turned to look at the twin-tailed fox.

"Right!" Tails walked up to the consul and plugged in a USB drive. Several folders popped up and he pulled up one as he said, "So, after we reached the computer and went through Eggman's files- including, for some odd reason, ten terrabytes of selfies."

Everyone chuckled at that statement.

"We managed to find Eggman's files about the Phantom Ruby. Aparrently, in order for Infinite to make all those illusions, it needs a massive amount of power. Eggman's files says that he has a massive generator on the Death Egg and a back-up generator underneath Mobotropolis."

"So that's where we're going!" declared Knuckles. He turned to Sally and the Freedom Fighters and said, "The Freedom Fighters and Team Chaotix will be attacking the Death Egg. Meanwhile, the rest of us will attack Mobotropolis and take care of that back-up generator."

"Hey, Tails?" asked Sonic, looking at him, "What's powering the back-up generator and the DE generator?"

"There's been a reason why we only have two Chaos Emeralds," said Tails as Shadow held up the green one and Sonic the cyan one, "Eggman is using them to power the back-up generator and the Death Egg generator. So if we can get them..." He trailed off suggestively.

"Then we can finish this Super Style!" cheered Sonic, with Shadow giving a small 'hmph' and a pleased smile.

"Alright!" cheered Silver, fist pumping in the air.

"I wonder if I can go Super," mused Alexis, a hand rubbing her chin.

"You are pretty sensitive to Chaos Energy," said Shadow, hopping off his crate and looking at her, "I would probably guess that you can."

"Well," said Sonic, wrapping an arm around his little sister, "There's only one way to find out. Let's get those Emeralds, people!"

"Hey, Knuckles?" asked Sally, turning to Knuckles, "Would it be alright if Alexis could come with us to the Death Egg?"

Knuckles pondered for a few seconds, then said, "Although she would be useful in Mobotropolis, she has been on the Death Egg. She could help guide you to the generator. When Hopscotch checked, Eggman turned Sonic's cell area into the generator room. Alright, but be careful." He directed this last comment at Alexis.

"Me? Careful?" said Alexis playfully, "Careful is my middle name!"

"No, it's Rey," said Sonic, grinning. "And you're about as careful as me!"

"Since when?" she asked, turning towards her brother.

"Uh, on Earth, it was getting the green Chaos Emerald from Eggman, fighting that wind-bot of his, the Egg-sterminator, fighting Chaos, fighting Shadow-"

"I can agree with that," said Shadow.

"- and here it's been fighting that huge Death Egg robot, fighting Zavok, saving me from Null Space, fighting Infinite, fighting that massive Metal Sonic, and weren't you sparring against all the Freedom Fighters and Squad H combined last week?"

"...I didn't even know you heard about that," she said sheepishly.

"She's careful, shuga-hog," said Bunnie. "Sides, she whooped us into nex' week!"

 **()**

 _[2 days until master plan]_

"Thank you guys so much for defending me!" said Alexis as they sped through the halls of the Death Egg, the Chaotix easily keeping pace with her and the Freedom Fighters.

"Hey, you're a part of the family now," said Sally, "And family defends each other!" She was riding on a light blue Extreme Gear, weilding her blue blades with accuracy, often switching out the left blade to form a shield to block Badnik attacks.

"Besides," said Antoine, "Ze Death Egg would pozzibly be more 'ard to infiltrate. I tink we needed more muzle." He was riding a reddish-brown Extreme Gear and flying alongside his wife, Bunnie, who was easily keeping pace with her rocket feet. Rotor was also keeping up with the group on his own purple and yellow Extreme Gear.

"So," asked Alexis, running alongside Sally, "How long have you guys known Sonic?"

"Since the beginning of this whole thing!" said Sally, "Eggman started it all by invading Mobotropolis and the Acorn Kingdom, banishing my father to a different dimension and making my mother and older brother go into hiding. I was forced to go to Knothole with Sonic and the rest of the gang. Sonic had lost his family to Eggman's robotization process and was determined to fight him. I knew I had to fight to, so we made the Freedom Fighters and eventually defeated Eggman and sent him packing. It took a long while to get everything back in place and bring back my father, as well as finding my mother and brother, but we eventually got there."

"I didn't see your brother," commented Alexis.

"He's helping to protect Knothole," explained Rotor. He zoomed ahead of the group, weilding a Hammer Wispon and slamming it into several Badniks as he said, "It used to be a secret village, but it eventually turned into a pretty bustling town. When Eggman started the war, it came under attack often, so Sally's brother and a few other honorary Freedom Fighters went to go help defend it."

"Ah," said Alexis, nodding. She sent a burst of fire ahead of her, shorting out several other Badniks. She burst ahead of the group and spin-dashed into several more Badniks as the alarms suddenly went off. "And now they notice us?" she asked.

"Egghead ain't very bright, Torch," said Bunnie, her arm extending out and smaking several other Badniks, "The alarm systems are probably on a late thing."

"Probably- wait. Did you just call me Torch?" asked Alexis, turning to look at Bunnie, "I like it!"

"Glad ta be of service," said Bunnie, throwing a small salute, "By the way, wha' does Hops call ya?"

"Boss-hog."

"Well, she iz their leader," pointed out Antoine, "Zo, how far away from the generator are we?"

"Shouldn't be too far," said Alexis, "it's just this hallway." She guestered to the hallway they were traveling down. "And Sally," she asked as they came to a stop in front of the door, "I wasn't aware that Sonic had a girlfriend. When did all of that happen? And what happened with Amy?"

"Sonic finally told her that he saw her more as a sister when they got back from earth," said Sally as she plugged Nicole's handheld into the door panel, "Amy actually agreed that it seemed a bit more like that, and she stopped chasing Sonic. A few months after that, Sonic started asking me out on dates and our relationship started. Although, during the first Robotnick War, we did kiss a few times. But I was so busy with restorig the kingdom and Sonic was busy fighting Eggman, that we never got together as a couple. It was after Sonic got back from earth that we began to get together."

"Has he asked you the question yet?"

Sally froze as the door opened and whirled on Alexis. "We're too young!" she sputtered, "And- and I-"

"Oh relax, Sally!" said Alexis, laughing, "I was just teasing you! Can't you take a joke?"

 _*Well, if there was any doubt about you being Sonic's sister,*_ commented Nicole, _*it's gone now. And we're in.*_

"Alright," said Alexis, "let's go. And Sally, your face! Hahahahaa!" The young hedgehog walked past a frozen Sally, laughing her head off.

"You are gonna pay for that," said Sally, a light-hearted grin on her face as she and the laughing Freedom Fighters walked into the room.

"Egghead sure does like to redecorate," commented Alexis, surveying the former prison cell. The prison cells were now filled in, and on the large platform in the middle of the room was a massive generator with the Eggman Empire logo plastered on the side. Through the glass that protected the power source, Alexis could see three Chaos Emeralds- blue, red, and yellow.

"Does this seem easy to anyone else?" asked Rotor.

Then, a massive roar sounded, and a massive watery figure rose from the the edge of the platform. "And what," asked Alexis in shock, "is that?"

"Chaos!" said Bunnie, "Mus' be an illusion!"

"Most likely," said Alexis. She fired a burst of fire at it, and a few cubes fell from it.

"Zo, what iz ze plan?" asked Antoine, drawing his sword.

"You guys tackle the generator," said Alexis, her hands catching fire as she rose into the air, "I'll take Mr. Fake Water God!" She darted at the watery figure as it raised a clawed hand, trying to strike at her.

"As soon as we open up the generator," Sally called after her, "I'll get you the emeralds! Time to find out how Chaos sensitive you are!"

"Gotcha!" cheered Alexis. She dodged Chaos's hand again and slammed herself into it's shoulder. It screamed out and tried to grab her, but she drilled right through the shoulder, causing more cubes to come out of it.

"Aim for the head!" Sally called out. Alexis looked down to see Rotor holding Nicole's handheld and struggling to open the generator. Sally, Antoine and Bunnie were defending him from the Badniks that had appeared, although they appeared slightly outnumbered.

Alexis nodded, dodging Chaos again and slamming into his head, striking at the large pink brain that showed through the water. Chaos gave another scream and Alexis flew back, clutching at her ears. "How did Sonic do it?" she asked no one in particular, remembering when Chaos attacked Station Square.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Alexis watched as Sonic flew upwards into the air, golden light streaming from his quills. "Go get 'em, Sonic!" she cheered. Sonic nodded to her, then launched himself through the air, aiming straight for Perfect Chaos._

 _Chaos tried to form a shield, but Sonic burst straight through it. It gave an angry scream that caused everyone to cover their ears. Several sharp streams of water chased after Sonic, but he curled up into a ball, spinning rapidly through the air. The water points shattered, causing Chaos to scream out again._

 _This time, instead of going after Sonic, it opened it's mouth and fired a beam of energy straight at the group assembled close to the X-Tornado. Everyone screamed and Alexis summoned a lightning bolt, striking at the beam but not stopping it._

 _Suddenly, Sonic flew in front of the beam and halted its path. "SONIC!" yelled out Alexis, shielding her face._

 _Sonic soon appeared. His red eyes appeared angry as he yelled, "You can't stop me!" Everyone cheered and breathed sighs of relief as Sonic rushed into the fight again._

 _Chaos fired another beam at him, but he spin-dashed straight through it, entering Chaos's body. It erupted into light and Sonic appeared again, landing on the ground as Chaos blew up._

 _Everyone cheered as Sonic's golden quills returned to their normal blue and his red eyes back to their green color. He smiled, breathing a sigh of relief before Alexis tackled him in a hug. "I was so worried!" she said._

 _Sonic chuckled, hugging the young girl back. "Oh, c'mon sis'," he said, "I was perfectly fine."_

 _[End Flashback]_

"Alexis! CATCH!" Alexis looked down as Sally threw her the three Chaos Emeralds. She grinned and raised her hand up. Streams of fire wraped around the Chaos Emeralds, making them fly to her. As soon as they were close to her body, they started to circle around her as she gave a loud yell and darted forward.

"HRRAGGGGHHHH!" She spin-dashed straight through Chaos's brain, causing it to scream out and dissolve into a large pile of glitching cubes. The Freedom Fighters cheered as alexis floated to the ground.

Sally was about to congradulate her when she saw the female hedgehog's mismatched blue eyes. Her right one, which was usually a dark blue, was now a golden color that matched Sonic's fur when he went Super. Her left one, usually a light blue, was now a bright sunshine yellow. "Uh, what is it?" asked Aleis, noticing Sally staring.

"You must be really Chaos Sensitive," said Sally as the others gathered around her and gawked at Alexis's eyes, "Your eyes just turned gold!"

"Really!" said Alexis, "Cool!"

"Although they don't really match your fur," said Sally.

"Oh, come on!" pouted Alexis.

Sally burst out laughing and said, "What's the matter? Can't take a joke? They actually go really good with your fur!"

Alexis's jaw dropped when she realized what Sally had done. "Well I guess we're even now, aren't we?" said Alexis, grinning slightly.

"Yup," said Sally.

"Sally." Everyone turned to Nicole as her avatar activated. The lynx looked very stressed. "There's a problem in Mobotropolis."

 **And I'm just gonna leave you gys on a cliffhanger for this. So yeah, Alexis is Chaos Sensitive, which basically means that she is sensitive to Chaos Energy. But unlike Shadow and Sonic, she is extremely sensitive to Chaos Energy. With her powers fully awake, being in contact with Chaos Energy affects her more than those two.**

 **And yeah, the team didn't know about the back-up generator underneath Mobotropolis, but there is a reason why Eggman put it in his files...You'll find out!**

 **Read and Review!**


	14. Bluefire Freedom

**SpiderDom, I'm awfully sorry if I kind of veer off from your suggestion in this chapter. And I also forgot to mention, the Freedom Fighter attack on the Death Egg takes place the day after the meeting late at night, so Eggman's master plan is getting closer.**

 **So, I have a poll on my site concerning one of my stories on Wattpad. If you guys want to read it, go on my profile page and vote!**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 _[Mobotropolis]_

Sonic looked at the back-up generator in front of him. Tails was currently at worktrying to disable the generator, which held the purple and white Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles, Squad H, and Classic were standing around rather nervously. "You know," said Sonic, "Is it just me, or does this seem very easy?"

"You're not the only one thinking that," said Knuckles, "It's almost like Eggman doesn't even know we're here. It's... uncomfortable."

"Yeah," said Hopscotch, joining the conversation, "Bu' ah remember wha' 'appened last time ah said it seemed too easy."

"Well, I'm nearly done here," said Tails, looking up from his work, "And Nicole just reported in that they're done disabling their generator. As soon as I'm done, we can-"

Just then, a scream erupeted from Chromia. Everyone whirled around to see her suddenly surrounded by a luminous, black sphere. When it vanished, she fell to the floor, unconcious.

"Chromia!" yelled Gadget. He started to rush towards her, but was struck by a similar sphere, falling unconcious as well.

"Get together!" yelled Knuckles. Everyone got together into a small group, but lost Tails and Kobara. "Tails!" yelled Sonic, Classic looking equally worried, but was soon struck by another sphere of energy.

"Has to be Infinite," said Knuckles, "But how-" Suddenly, he fell silent, and Sonic watched as he and Hopscotch fell to the floor.

Sonic continued to look around, but then, a familiar sensation came over him. He fell to the floor, entering Null Space again.

 **()**

 _[Outside the generator room- 12 hours until master plan]_

Alexis watched the footage with Sally and the rest of the Freedom Fighters. As soon as it was over, she looked at the camera that showed the current footage in the generator room. No one had moved, or been moved. "It's a trap," said Alexis.

"How do we get in there without getting knocked out?" asked Sally, looking very worried.

"I'm the only one that can stand against Infinte's powers," said Alexis, standing up and moving to the hatch that led to the generator room. "I can probably stand against him. As soon as I've taken care of him, you guys come in."

"An' if ye can't stan' up agains' 'im?" asked Bunnie, looking over at her.

"Then so long and thanks for all the fish," said Alexis. At their confused looks, she smiled and said, "Movie reference. 'Hitch-hiker's Guide to the Galaxy'. The dolphins were pretty funny in that movie." And with that, she slid into the hatch.

After a few seconds of sliding, she landed in the generator room. She looked around cautiously for a few seconds, then darted to the side as what looked like several cannonballs shot out at her. "That all you got, Mr. Edgy?" she asked.

Just then, a sphere surrounded her, and she screamed as she tried to stay concious. She saw Infinite and Eggman enter the room, although she could tell that Eggman was a hologram. Eggman's hologram laughed as he said, "And as soon as you're unconcious, the Resistance is done! So long, hedgehog!" And with that, the hologram vanished.

Infinite approached the struggling Alexis and said, _"Kneel."_

Alexis gave a growl, then grinned. A massive wave of fire burst from her body, destroying Infinite's sphere and knocking him back. "Not today, Loki!" she yelled, darting forward and spin-kicking Infinite, causing the jackal to fall back towards the door, which opened to let him fall through.

A small moan caused her to whirl around, relief pouring over her when she saw Sonic and the others starting to stir. Classic was the first to sit up, rubbing his head before crawling over to Tails. A few small shakes and Tails was on his hands and knees, nodding to the younger Sonic.

Alexis rushed over to Sonic's side, helping him to his feet. "Thanks," he said, nodding, then he noticed her new eyes. "Uh... what happened to your eyes?"

"I'm like, _extremely_ Chaos Sensitive," she told him.

"Well, looks pretty good on you."

"That's not what Sally said, but she was just kidding. Speaking of which..." Alexis rushed over to the hatch and yelled, "Clear!" then stood back.

Sally and the others appeared from the hatch. "Are you guys okay?" asked Sally, rushing over to Sonic.

"We're alright," he told her, hugging her when she threw her arms around his neck.

"But there's one thing that confuses me," said Knuckles, "Infinite was able to do that _after_ you guys shut off the Death Egg generator. How was Infinite able to do that to us?"

A laugh sounded out and Eggman's voice echoed through the room. _*I know about you lot destroying my main power source all the time, so I had the back-up generator made underneath the city. But after Infinite mentioned you Null Space-invading friend, I decided that I could try and trap you all. There are several other generators located in my other major outposts around the world. Enjoy your stay, rodents!*_

Everyone jumped as the walls started to close in around the room. "Tails!" said Sonic, turning to his friend, who was back at work with the generator, "Do you have the Emeralds?"

"Sure do, Sonic!" said Tails, holding up the purple and white Chaos Emeralds as the generator powered down.

"Rotor! Bunnie!" said Sally, "We need an exit!"

"On it, Sally-gel!" said Bunnie. She, Rotor, and Knuckles charged at the door and started punching at it. Several seconds later, it fell over.

"Alright everyone!" said Alexis as they rushed out, "Let's show Egghead the real power of teamwork!"

 **()**

Shadow, Silver, Amy, Rouge and the Chaotix were surrounded by Eggman's forces, nursing cuts and bruises, when something fell from the sky. "Here's blue in your eye!" came a cry.

Everyone looked up as Sonic, Alexis, and the rest of their friends fell from the topof the building, Sonic, Classic, Alexis, and Sally leading the group. They landed and started fending off the Badnik horde while Alexis treated the injured members of the Resistance.

"What took you so long?" ased Shadow as she dealt with a cut over his eye, surprisingly not arguing.

"And 'blue in you eye'?" asked Amy, rubbing a bruised arm with an injured Charmy holding onto her shoulder, "Seriously?"

"What?" asked the dark blue hedgehog, "The ones that were leading the charge were pretty much blue. And as to your first question, Infinite tried to pull off a reality mind trick. I think I should start calling him my faker." Shadow gave a dry chuckle at that.

Alexis ducked as a shot sailed over her head. "Hey!" she yelled to the Badnik that shot at her, "I'm working over here!"

"We got it!" yelled Sonic and Sally. The couple rushed at the Badnik, which rapidly fired at them. Sonic curled up into a Spin-dash and Sally's holographic blades turned into a sledgehammer, which wacked Sonic straight into the Badnik, destroying it. "Nice!" cheered Sonic, getting up and holding up a hand to high-five his girlfriend, but she instead pulled him into a kiss.

As Antoine and Bunnie fought back to back, they noticed them. "Seriously?" asked Antoine, "Zis iz a war-zone!"

"Like you should talk Antoine! You and Bunnie are married! And I'm the third wheel," Rotor finished sadly, smaking his Hammer Wispon into another Badnik.

"Right!" said Alexis, finishing with healing everyone, "We're good! Now let's blitz through here! We don't have much time before Eggman's master plan!"

"Then let's find the Egghead!" said Knuckles, pulling his fists from a purple Badnik. "And Sonic? Sally? You two can stop that now."

The two of them separated. "Uh, sorry about that," said Sally, "Just..."

"The heat of the moment?" asked Sonic, a nervous grin on his face.

"Yeah."

Classic looked a little shocked over what had happened (That was an understatement). He turned to Tails and motioned to his older self. "Yeah," said Tails, "that's you."

"Hey, you should've seen my face," Alexis told him, firing a wave of fire at a group of Badniks, which turned into a mixture of Chaos Spears and lightning that destroyed the group, "And I was there when Amy was still chasing him. I actually didn't know about this."

Nicole pipped up then. _*Resistance intel says that Dr. Eggman is on the top of Metrocorp Tower. It's pretty heavily guarded.*_

"I'll show them heavily guarded," said Silver, grinning as turquoise light gathered in his hands.

"Anyone want to grind?" asked Rouge, guesturing to a set of grind rails on the side of the building. They apeared to go straight to the Metrocorp tower.

"Ladies first," said Shadow, guesturing to Alexis and the rest of the girls, although Sonic looked a little curious at that.

"Why thank you!" said Alexis, she and the girls bowing. They hopped onto the grind rails with the boys following close behind. As Shadow looked back at Sonic, the blue hedgehog made a guesture that said, 'I've got my eyes on you'.

As they reached the platforms around the middle of the tower, Badniks leapt up around them, fighting hard. "Hey Sal'!" yelled Sonic, "You got a Super Ring?"

Sally grineed and dug a hand into the backpack she was wearing, pulling out a Power Ring, this one red, had a star in the middle, was much larger, and glowing more brightly. "Straight from Knothole's Ring Pool!" said Sally, "My brother sent it!"

"Pass it here!" As Sally tossed the ring to him, it glowed brighter and Sonic was surrounded by a red aura. He grinned and yelled, "Time ta juice!" He curled up into a Spin-ball that had a bright red aura to it. "Try to keep up!" he yelled to the rest of the Resistance. What followed made Alexis's jaw drop.

Sonic practically blew straight through the Badniks and bounced up to the next platform, destroying the Badniks up there, then proceeding upwards. Everyone had to shield their faces as robot parts rained down around them and they followed Sonic. "I don't suppose you have another one of those Super Rings on you, do you?" Alexis asked Sally.

"They're a pretty rare occurence," explained Sally as she sliced a few robots parts out of the way, "They don't appear very often. They're actually called Red Power Rings, but Sonic just calls them Super Rings. Actually does have a nice ring to it."

"And I am jealous." said Alexis.

 **()**

On the top of the tower, Orbot was looking rather tired and bored while waiting for Eggman to finish coordinating his troops with Cubot serving as the holographic screen. Infinite was up on the tower as well, tapping his foot impatiently.

Just then, Sonic, looking really dizzy, with the rest of the Resistance only a few seconds behind, hopped up in front of the orb-shaped robot. "N _ot_ a _hi_ p in _a ca_ rlo _ad_ ," said Sonic, stumbling to stay on his feet until Alexis and Sally grabbed his shoulders to stop him from moving. "Wh _y a_ re _the_ re thr _eeeee_ of y _ooo_ u?" he asked.

"Can I slap him?" asked Shadow.

"NO!" chorus everyone.

That made Eggman and everyone else to turn around and stare in shock at the members of the Resistance. "Impossible!" he yelled, "No one could escape from Null Space. No one!"

Infinite simply gave a _'hmph'_ of impressment.

"Uh, hello?" said Alexis as Tails took her place and she steped forward, "If I could bust Sonic out of Null Space, I could very well bust out a lot of people that had been trapped there."

"Yeah!" said Kobara, "You can't keep us down!"

"We're all friends, Eggman," said Gadget, "Friendship always works! It's stronger than anything you know! Something you might know if you weren't a trying-to-be-world dictator all the time!"

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" yelled everybody, with Classic holding up a, 'BURN!' sign that he had somehow managed to get a hold of.

Eggman growled and smaked Cubot over the head several times as he said, "It doesn't matter! Eggman will still have the last laugh!" And with that, the cover pulled over his Egg Mobile and he and Infinite rushed out of the city, leaving Orbot and Cubot behind.

" _You_ u kn _ow_ ," said Sonic, still sounding rather loopy, "Ma _ybe_ he' _d ha_ ve mo _ooore_ friends if _he_ didnt' _tallll_ k about _himm_ self in the th _iiiiii_ rd person so _oooo_ much. Or is it _Foist_ Person?" Then he looked over at Alexis and asked, "Who set your eyes on fire?"

"Shadow, never mind," said Alexis, rolling her golden eyes, "You can slap him."

 **Dizzy/Drunk Sonic. I had to! LOL! XD. *Massive SLAP from the background* And that was Shadow slapping Sonic. I know, I'm breaking the fourh wall. ;)**

 **And we are getting close to the finale of Sonic Forces: Rose of the Phoenix! Thank you all for sticking with me, like Infinite's Ruby, ConstanceFinegain, The Sensational SpiderDom321, and many others! I thoroughly enjoy reading you guys's stories and I'm glad that you could read mine!**

 **Now, as to that poll that I mentioned, the title is 'Allspark Child' and takes place in the Transformers Prime universe. As for the description... you'll have to find out. If you want me to put the full description on the poll, let me know in the comments. At the end of this story, I'll post the results.**

 **Only a few chapters to go! Read and Review!**


	15. Phoenix Rising

**Welcome to the beginning of the finale of Sonic Forces: Rise of the Phoenix! Thank you all for sticking with me so patiently while I went through that bit of Writer's Block before chapter thirteen! I know it had to take a lot of patience for you all to go through that.**

 **Now, on to the story!**

 _[Resistance Flagship- 3 hours until Master Plan]_

"Did you have to slap me that hard?" asked Sonic, still rubbing his cheek from what had happened a few hours ago.

"You were dizzy," said Shadow, "And the last thing we needed was a dizzy blue hedgehog."

"Yeah," said Alexis, coming forward with an ice pack for the bunp on Sonic's head, "but you were just lucky that you didn't fall all the way to the ground after he did. Still, that was pretty nasty."

"I've had worse," said Sonic, rolling his eyes, "Right, me?" he turned to lok at Classic. The younger Sonic nodded, rubbing his own head.

"So, commander." Silver turned to Knuckles and asked, "What's the sit-rep?"

Knuckles turned to the computer and pulled up a holographic image of Eggman's main base- a steel gray tower called the Iron Fortress. "We're still not sure what Eggman's master plan is," he explained, "But what we do know is that we need to go all out. As soon as the generator on the Death Egg was destroyed, I had another team go in and take over it's controls. As soon as we give the signal, the massive weapon on there will destroy Iron Tower. Infinite, however, must be dealt with first, as well as Eggman."

"I guess I'll be handeling whatever Infinite throws at us," said Alexis, "But what exactly will happen?" She turned to look at Tails.

"Eggman's files didn't say," said Tails, looking at the data, "But we have to expect it will be big."

"But how are you planning on dealing with the illusion he'll cook up?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah," said Hopscotch, "Cause las' time ye tried to deal wi' one o' 'is mass illusions, ye nearly died."

"Simple," said Alexis, "We got a lot of those Phantom Ruby Prototypes from that lab in Mystic Jungles. We just need to distribute the power evenly between them." She walked up to the computer and pulled up a diagram of the Iron Fortress's surrounding landscape, which was highlighted with four red points. "Squad H will be helping me with this. You'll each take a Prototype and set them up. Meanwhile, I'll head straight to whatever the illusion is while you guys are draining it. With the Prototypes power combined with my power, that should deal with it."

"And what if it's something super big?" asked Charmy.

"Why do you think we've got the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Sonic, "If it's really big, we'll give the Emeralds to her and she'll use them to take care of the illusion. Simple as that!"

"Then let's do it!" said Knuckles, "But first..." He turned to Tails and said, "Tails, mind taking Rouge and Shadow to the cargo hold? There's someone waiting for them."

 **()**

 _[Iron Fortress- One hour until Eggman's Master Plan]_

Everyone stood around the Iron Fortress, facing the Eggman army, which consisted of glitching Zavoks, Shadows, Metal Sonics, Chaos', and Eggpawns. Often, Alexis found herself looking up into the cliffs surrounding the tower. Soon she saw the small glint of light. "They're ready," she said to Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded when he heard this. He was wearing the Shovel Claws and a little bit of armor. And with the signal, he turned to the waiting Resistance army and yelled, "CHAAARRRGGGGGEEEEEE!"

The Resistance army charged forward, Wispons and guns alight. The two armies clashed with everyone dealing with the Eggman army; Sonic and Classic spin-dashing through the clones, Amy and Knuckles pounding with their fists and hammer respectivly, Team Chaotix whirling together in a group, the Freedom Fighters doing likewise with Tails, and Alexis in the middle of it all, flames leaping from her hands and often turning into a firey spin-dash, turning her glitching opponents into piles of red blocks.

Alexis still wore her green loose leggings and her green and gold tennis shoes, but her coat had been in disrepair, shredded and charred from many of the previous fights. She had discarded it, although she was still wearing her green and gold undershirt and her gold necklace with the green gem. She was also still wearing her green gloves with the golden rings attatched and had an earpiece on her right ear. And also attatched to her waist was a satchel carrying the five Chaos Emeralds that they had managed to collect. And with them being in close proximity to her, they kept her eyes golden, and made her flames less orange and red and more yellow and white.

Soon enough, Alexis, Sonic and Classic burst through the back of Eggman's army to come face to face with Infinite. "Hey, Faker!" yelled Alexis, preparing a ball of fire, "Ready to surrender?"

" _Hardly,"_ said Infinite, _"It will be your doom."_ He unleashed a blast of red energy that sent the three hedgehogs spiraling back. As they recovered, Infinite floated in front of Alexis and raised a glowing hand. _"Prepare to- gaugh!"_

 _He needs to stop saying that,_ Alexis thought to herself.

His speech was cut short as a Chaos Spear and several green energy bullets struck Infinite, causing him to get blasted away from the female hedgehog. Everyone looked up to see three figures descending from the sky. "Rouge! Shadow!" called out Sonic, "And- Omega?!" Alexis looked up at that last part, her eyes widening at the scene in front of her.

Rouge and Shadow were now joined by a massive red, black and gray robot with a yellow helmet. She couldn't help being reminded of Gamma, a rouge Eggman robot that had appeared on earth. It looked very intimidating from the red-orange eyes to the deadly looking blasters that made up its hands. Or... servos, she guessed. "TARGET AQUIRED!" it said, its blaster hands leveling at Infinite, "EXTERMINATION MODE ACTIVATED!"

"And Team Dark is back!" cheered Rouge as they walked over to help the hedgehogs stand.

"Only you could pick an edgy name like that," joked Alexis as Shadow helped her to her feet. Shadow simply smirked at her. "And what's your team codename?" he asked her.

Alexis opened her mouth to reply, then thought for a moment. "...I rest my case," she told him.

Sonic was now looking at them _very_ suspiciously.

" _Ugh,"_ grunted Infinite as he rose to his feet again, _"Must there always be insects to stand in my way?"_

"Wipe this off your windshield!" yelled Shadow as he and Alexis rushed forward at the same time, smaking their fists into Infinite's mask. A massive 'CRACK' rang out and when Infintie straightened, they saw that the right side of the mask had broken, revealing Infinte's scarred and stitched over left eye.

"You actually cracked his mask?" exclaimed Tails as everyone rushed forward to join them.

"...You know," said Alexis, after a few moments of shocked silence, "you're so ugly, I think it's an improvement." She shot a fireball at Infinte, whch he dodged and flew up into the air.

" _It's time this ended!"_ he screamed. The Phantom Ruby on his chest flashed brightly and he fired a small speck of light into the sky. When it flew high enough, a massive explosion rang out and a bright light assailed their vision. When everyone looked up again, their breath froze in their throats.

A massive, rippling sun was right above them, heat assailing their bodies and bright light threatening their vision. "What the heck?" exclaimed Knuckles, holding a hand over his eyes as he looked upwards, "Isn't this supposed to be an illusion?"

"No," said Tails, wiping sweat off of his forehead, "It's literally a part of our reality. And is it me, or am I standing in a oven?"

Eggman laughed as he descended suddenly from the sky. "The sun will fall on the Resistance!" he exclaimed. "Boom! Bye-bye!"

"Time for our plan, then," said Sonic, turning to Alexis.

"Right," said Alexis. Shadow and Sonic handed her the two remaining Chaos Emeralds as Alexis raised a hand to her earpiece. "Hops! You guys ready?"

 _*Ready as we'll evah be, Boss-hog!*_ replied the rabbit. On the cliffs, the four members of Squad H raised their Phantom Ruby Prototypes in the air as they glowed their violet colors.

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Alexis's body was wreathed in flames as the seven Chaos Emeralds floated around her body. Her eyes were shining with briliant colors and she was starting to float into the air. She grinned at everyone as she started to take off.

...Until a spear made of red energy stabbed into her left shoulder.

Alexis screamed in pain, grabbing at the shoulder as the spear vanished. She fell back to the ground as Shadow re-engaged Infinite, who had thrown it. Sonic quickly caught her as the Chaos Emeralds fell around them. "Alexis, c'mon!" he urged, holding her tightly, "Get up!"

"It- it hurts," she whimpered, holding her shoulder, which had turned her undershirt red. Tears streamed out of her eyes as they turned from mismatched gold back to mismatched blue.

"You have to," said Sonic, "It's all up to you! You're the only one that can do this!"

"And how exactly do you reccomend that she does do it?" asked Dr. Eggman, floating above them, "She's hurt and nothing can heal her. You really expect her to help save the world when she can't even save herself?"

Alexis couldn't hear him. She was in too much pain, her mind falling into darkness, pain and dispair. She couldn't get up. She couldn't breath. Everything had been riding on her, and now it was over. She couldn't do it.

Just then, cries erupted from all around her from the darkness she was in;

" _You can do it, Alexis!"_

" _We believe in you!"_

" _Show them what you've got!"_

" _We're with you all the way!"_

Even Squad H was encouraging her through the com;

 _*C'mon, Alexis! Get up!*_

 _*You can do this!*_

 _*Show 'em wha' you've got, Boss-Hog!*_

Gadget's voice stood out to her the most. _*Alexis, you taught me to never give up. To keep going no matter what. And now I'm telling that to you! You and Sonic have been symbols that we've rallied around, and now we tell you this-_

 _*Become our hope! Become our strength! Become our-*_

A name came to Alexis then. A name that she hadn't heard since she was last on Mobius and that she was surprised she remembered.

" _ **Phoenix**_."

 **()**

Just as Sonic was about to get up and teach Eggman a lesson, a burst of fire erupted from Alexis's body, causing him and everyone nearby to go flying and Eggman's Egg Mobile to go sailing through the air like a baseball. Shadow and Infinite looked up from their fight to be sent flying, but Shadow grounded himself in time.

" _ **Squad H! Now!"**_ came a voice in the middle of the firey explosion, which retracted to reveal a firey figure with the Chaos Emeralds surrounding her.

Four beams of red energy flashed from the cliffs as the figure burst straight for the sun illusion, darting straight into it. The red beams glowed brightly and the sun illusion grew even brighter still as it descended on the Resistance, who watched upwards with worrying expressions.

"Come on, sis'," whispered Sonic, "Come on."

Then, the sun vanished, leaving only a pinprick of light.

"The sun!" cheered Knuckles, "It's gone!" Everyone burst out into cheers as Eggman looked up in confusion.

"What is this!" he exclaimed, "Nothing can stand against the power of the Phantom Ruby!"

"A costly oversight, doctor," said Tails, causing the evil scientist to turn, "What's why I always double check my work."

"Wait!" suddenly exclaimed Sonic, "Where's Alexis?"

A voice interruped everyone. _**"You know, Egghead. For a guy with an IQ of three hundred or something close to there, you are probably the most dumbest person in the world."**_

"Who said that?" asked Eggman.

" _ **Look up."**_

Everyone looked up as the golden speck of light suddenly erupted. A massive firey bird appeared in the sky, with glowing blue, firey eyes and bronze-colored legs with silvery extended talons. It's wings were a firey golden color with its golden head with red crests. After a few moments of this incredible display, the bird appeared to fold its wings into itself and vanished, leaving a blazing comet which landed on top of the tower.

Eggman instantly took off, headed straight for the top. Sonic was about to chase after him when Shadow crashed close to him. Sonic could see Infinite headed for the base of the tower. For a moment, the blue hedgehog was torn. Help his sister, or go after Infinite.

His thoughts were interrupted by Shadow standing up and looking at him. "What are you doing?"

"Going after Infinite!" he finally decided, "Can you go help Alexis?"

"Alright. Get going!"

"And no funny stuff!" Then, Sonic took off.

Shadow simply looked confused for a few seconds, asking no one in particular. "Funny stuff?"

The Chaotix and Rouge, fighting nearby, went as Shadow took off for the Iron Tower, "Oooooooooooooohhh!"

 **I guess you can see my romantic relationship between Alexis and Shadow, although Shadow is kind of oblivious to it so far. He's pretty dense right now, but he will probably not admit that he actually feels something with her. Two powerhouses and there's gonna be a bigger story for Alexis later on.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! Part two: Alexis's Phoenix form and Sonic and Alexis vs. Infinite!**

 **Read and Review!**


	16. Phoenix vs Jackal

**Part two of the end! It's getting so close! I'm kind of getting scared now! Anyway, let's get going before something happens to me.**

Alexis laid on her back for quite a while, trying to get control of the rushing feeling that was going through her body. She felt electrified, like she had just stuck her hand into an outlet and the electricity was running through her.

Suddenly, something sounded close by, like a small battle. After a few moments, there came an angry exclamation and the sound of footsteps. A gentle hand shook at her shoulder. "Alexis, can you hear me?"

Alexis moaned and opened her eyes. She looked up in Shadow the Hedgehog's worried face. "I'm okay," she said, "I think. What happened?"

Shadow gave a gentle smile and helped her to sit up. "Look for yourself," he told her.

Alexis looked down at herself and gave a gasp. She had gone Super!

All of her injuries had been healed, and her tiredness was gone. Her clothes were fresh, and in different colors, the gold replaced with silver and the green replaced with a brilliant sapphire blue. Her dark blue fur was now a briliant golden, and the aqua parts of her quills and fur were a glittering white. When she looked behind her, she saw her quills floating around her, and sprouting from her back, most surprisingly, was a pair of firey wings! Her quill crest had a firey crown curving around her ears and over her quills, almost taking the shape of a beak as it curved over her eyes.

"I... I..." she sputtered in shock, then she turned to Shadow and asked, "H-how do I look?"

Shadow looked at her and said, "Like a phoenix."

"Really?" she asked, "Well, I do feel like some kind of legendary bird. So, who were you fighting?"

"Eggman," he replied, "Almost had you too."

"And what's going on right now?"

"Sonic went after Infinite and the rest of us are dealing with infinite's illusionary army. Your brother might need some help with taking care of that jackal."

"Then I guess that's where I'm heading!" declared the female hedgehog. Before she darted off, however, she quickly hugged Shadow. "Thanks for saving me," she told him. Then, she rushed to the edge and jumped off, spreading her wings and flying off.

Shadow stood stock-still for a long time, staring in shock after her. Then he smiled. "You're welcome," he said to thin air. As he turned to go down, however, he saw something lying on the ground where Alexis had laid.

 **()**

Sonic raced along the road, seeing the red glow where Infinite was. "Hey, chinchila!" he called out, skidding to a stop as Infinite turned.

" _I am a jackal, you rat!"_ snarled Infinite.

"Well, I won't call you that if you don't call me a rat!" retorted Sonic, "Seriously, have you never seen a hedgehog before?"

" _I have,"_ said Infinite, somehow managing to glare through both of his eyes, even though Sonic could see the closed one through the crack in the jackal's mask. _"Even with the Phantom Ruby weakened, I still have enough power to smash you into blue jelly! I'll show you how outclassed you really are."_

"The only thing that you're gonna be doing is crying on the ground after I beat you into it! And I'm in a class all my own!" said the blue hedgehog, "Time to put up or shut up, Infinite!" He darted forward and spin-dashed into Infinite, causing the jackal to fall back.

Infinite gave an angry growl and the Phantom Ruby glowed, causing him to grow larger and the crack in his mask to disappear. With another wave of Infinite's hands, cubes sprouted up along the road that they were on. The battle was on!

As Sonic continued down the road, the massive Infinite cackled and said, _"What would you like you epitath to read? 'Here lies the blue bufoon'?"_

"Why not, 'Here dozes the masked clown'?" Sonic retorted as he gathered up a few fallen rings and dashed along the road, "Might as well make it for the person who needs it, am I right?"

" _Then let us see who that will be."_ Infinite conjured up massive 'X's made up of red cubes, but Sonic easily dodged past them. He finally got close enough to hit Infinite on his mask. The mask, still broken from when Alexis and Shadow had punched it, shattered even more.

Infinite growled, then suddenly cackled, coming to a stop. Sonic, trying to catch his breath(he wasn't in the same physical condition he had been before his capture) came to a stop not to far from him. _"You are too late,"_ said the jackal, the red glow coming from the Phantom Ruby glowing even brighter, _"The Phantom Ruby's energy is recharged."_ A massive burst of red energy surged around Infinite, and Sonic shielded his face.

Suddenly, a pair of massive claws grabbed him by the neck. He struggled to escape, but was unable to stop Infinite as he approached the edge of the road. _"Perish,"_ said the jackal, _"along with your usless friends!"_ He tossed Sonic off the edge of the road.

Sonic gave a panicked yell as he started to fall, but then a pair of arms grabbed him. "Looks like you could use a hand!" came a familiar voice.

Sonic looked up into Alexis's golden face. "Alexis!" he said in relief. "You're alright! Thanks for the save. And nice Super form."

"I'm actually thinking about calling it my Phoenix form," she told him as they leapt back up onto the road.

"Fits," complimented Sonic.

When they landed, Infinite turned, recognizing Alexis. _"You!"_ he snarled.

"Hey Infinite!" Alexis called back cheerfully, "You like my new threads?" She gave a little twirl.

"My friends and family got me this far," Sonic told Infinite, standing beside Alexis, "And together, we're gonna win."

" _Friend are nothing but a fleeting illusion,"_ said Infinite as the chase continued, _"You can count on nobody but yourself."_

"That mask can't hide how sad and lonely you really are!" said Alexis, "That Phantom Ruby reality of yours is nothing but a fleeting illusion!"

Infinite summoned more glitching cubes, but Alexis reached forward with her hands. Her flames- these ones twice their size and a pure white color with hints of blue- surged out of her hands. Whichever cube they touched, they wrapped around it and shattered it. _"How dare you!"_ screamed Infinite.

"How dare you destroy my home!" she yelled right back at him. "How dare you partned up wth a mad-man and try to kill my brother. I'll let you know now, Infinite- touching that Phantom Ruby and taking up that mask was the biggest mistake of your life! And we're going to prove that to you; RIGHT HERE! AND RIGHT NOW!"

Infinite's eye widdened and he raced down the road, trying to get away from Alexis and Sonic. "You ready, sister?" asked Sonic, leaping up in the air.

"Ready!" she told him. Light gathered at their hands, and they high-fived. A repeat at the Arsenal Pyramid happened right there and then.

"DOUBLE BOOST!"

It was over in a flash. Alexis and Sonic rushed forward, slamming straight into Infinite and tearing a large portion of his mask off of him. The Phantom Ruby on his chest cracked, and in an explosive surge of red energy, it shattered. Without its power to hold him up, Infinite fell onto the road, the rest of his mask falling off of him.

The two hedgehogs turned, spinning around and stopping in front of Infinite. Alexis was surprised with how young he looked. He had white stripes along his cheeks and over the top of his head, streaking close to his white-tipped black ears. Infinite's golden eye was present, but the stitched-over eye was leaking with fluieds and blood. Possibly from the force of the punch that they had given him.

The jackal's body, having been connected to the Phantom Ruby for so long, was deteriorating and glitching out. _"How could I lose?"_ gasped Infinite, clutching the hole in his chest. _"You were weak."_

"Wrong!" said Sonic, "The only things that aren't weak are heart, soul, and the bonds of friendship and family." He guestered to Alexis.

"Something that you and your counterfit cronies lack," added Alexis, her firey wings tucking up next to her long quills.

Infinite growled and slammed his gloved hand into the ground. Then he gave a grunt of pain as his body started to glitch out even more. _"No!"_ he cried, _"I can still- fight-"_ But it was too late for him. Infinite vanished, a bright streak of red light taking place where his body was, which streaked towards the Iron Tower.

Alexis and Sonic watched the streak leave. "Did we...kill him?" asked Sonic, his face going slightly pale.

"No," said Alexis. "I think it was just his connection with the Phantom Ruby. When it shattered, it took him with it. If anything, he killed himself."

"You're quite right, Phoenix. Except that wasn't the actual Phantom Ruby."

Sonic and Alexis whirled around to see Dr. Eggman behind them in his Eggmobile. Beofre Sonic could spin-dash him, his sister held up a hand. "Glowing red," she told him, "Not the real Eggman." Then what the mad doctor had said struck her. "Wait- that was a _Prototype_ on Infinite?"

"Correct," said the Eggman projection, "Did you really think that I would let that buffoon have the real Phantom Ruby? The actual one is with me. Now I believe that you should help your friends that are trying to destroy my reactor before they get blown up. And yes, I am being nice." And with that, the Eggman projection vanished.

"Wait- did he call you 'Phoenix'?" asked Sonic.

"Guess he still doesn't know who I am," said Alexis. "But who's at the reactor?"

 **()**

"Why did we take the reactor job?" asked Chromia as she fired her Wispon at the reactor while dodging the lasers and the gun turrets.

"Cause there was no one else tha' would take it!" said Hopscotch, his own Wispon easily destroying the power conduit that he was preoccupied with.

"What about the Freedom Fighters?" asked Kobara, dealing with the heavy turrets that peppered the walls.

"Never thought you'd be one to back down from a fight, Kobara!" joked Gadget, helping to scorch the main reactor with Chromia.

"I'm not backing down! I just don't see why someone else would've done it!"

"Ah fer one am glad tah be doin' this!" said Hopscotch, "Ah think I was hittin' the actual Shadow way too many times!"

"Oh! So that's why he was looking really ticked!" commented Chromia. "And with that- okay, yeah! Let's high-tail it out of here! This place is gonna blow!"

Just as she said that, the reactor started spewing out flames and sparks, causing everyone to start running down the escape tunnel. "Ah, someone give me a doughnut," said Kobara, "Does she always have to blow something up?"

"Hey! You're that blows up stuff most of the time!" retorted the huskie.

"Yeah, I'm just grateful that you guys aren't complaining against me this time! Wait a sec, when was the last time that I blew something up? Because I can't remember when!"

"Wasn't there something about a giant mechanical lizard?" came a new voice.

Everyone looked up at the exit to the tunnel to see Sonic and Alexis- still super- came streaking towards them. Sonic grabbed Chromia bridal-style and Alexis grabbed Gadget as Hopscotch's metal boots ignited and Kobara activated her Extreme Gear. They quickly started escaping down the tunnel as it started to explode behind them. "Lookin' good, Boss-hog!" complimented the rabbit.

"Thanks," said Alexis, nodding to him, "Now lets get outta here before we get killed!"

"Hey, Alexis! Kobara! Hops! Race you three out!" yelled Sonic. Chromia gave a half-excited, half-frightened scream as he boosted down the tunnel.

"I might not be my brother, Sonic," said Kobara, her Extreme Gear getting louder, "But I can still beat you!"

"In yah dreams, Kob!" said Hopscotch, zooming past her.

Alexis rolled her mis-matched golden eyes and looked at Gadget. "Hang on!" she warned him.

"Get em'! Get em'! Get em'!" cheered Gadget. He cheered as Alexis outflew all of them with Gadget giving a very loud cheer.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **()**

"So, who won?" asked Tails as the rather ruffled-looking Squad H and Sonic landed in front of him, Sally and Classic Sonic.

"I... have honestly... no idea," gasped Kobara breathlessly, but chuckling all the same.

"But it was fun!" said Alexis, barely looking tired and giggling.

Gadget straightened his glasses and said, "But we destroyed the reactor!"

"Does that mean...?" asked Sally, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Eggman's army is officially butt-kicked!" cheered Sonic, straightening. "We won!" But just as he and his sister were about to share a fist-bump...

...a sudden rumbling shook the ground. "Oh come on!" yelled Alexis, "Can't we ever win and let that be the end of it?!"

"Look!" yelled Tails, pointing behind them.

As everyone turned, they saw a massive, tentacled, gray robot with a glass hexagonal cockpit. Glowing red highlights doted over its arms, chest and its optics. A massive, red-highlighted tail curled around the base of the tower, helping to lift it up in the air. It's clawed hands snapped and pinched as the tentacles writhed in the air behind it. _*Gotcha!*_ came a familiar voice, _*the reactor was a decoy! A true leader always keeps his trump card hidden until the end!*_

"Eggman!" yelled Alexis, "So you did have the actual Phantom Ruby this whole time!"

 _*Indeed Phoenix!*_ said Eggman.

Suddenly, Sally's com-link came to life. Everyone could hear Vector's panicked voice coming from it. _*Guys, what's goicn on over there? There aren't less clones- there's more!*_

" _What_?" gasped Sally.

 _*Confirmed reports of Chaos, Metal, Zavok, Shadow,*_ reported Rouge the Bat, _*Even Infinite!*_

Everyone turned to the massive Death Egg Robot that loomed over them. "What have you done?!" yelled Sonic.

 _*Meerly incorporated the energys of the Phantom Ruby into this Death Egg Robot,*_ said Eggman simply.

"But that means the Phantom Ruby no longer has a vulnerable energy supply!" said Tails in fear, "It's an... _invulnerable_ _ruby_?"

 _*A good deduction, Tails,*_ said Eggman. _*This machine has... no! I have surpassed Infinte and become the ultimate life form! You will all be crushed by this Death Egg Robot powered by the Phantom Ruby, and everything will wtill be as I planned!*_ The robot crossed its arms and a wave of red energy burst from it.

Alexis raised her own glowing hand, stopping the wave of deadly energy with a wave of fire. "Your plans will end like all of you other plans do!" she called out, "With YOU sitting in a bunch of broken robot parts- wondering how you failed so badly! Your reign of evil and terror on Mobius is over!"

"Shall we?" Sonic asked Classic, in which the younger version of him nodded.

Alexis raised her hands, aiming them at the two hedgehogs. Waves of Chaos Energy rolled over them, turning their fur golden and their eyes red(or in Classic's case, stayed black). "Might as well keep the look going," she told them.

"Let's get him!" cheered Sonic.

The three hedgehogs dashed forward as the rest of the team yelled, "GOOOOOO!"

 **Chapter sixteen! Augh! This is gonna be over faster that I thought it would be! Just two more chapter! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me for so long! See you later, buddies!**


	17. The Final Battle

**Here we are guys! The last chapter! And then it's on to the epilogue! Big shout-outs to Sensational SpiderDom321, Infinite's Ruby, and many, many others that have supported me for this story! You guys have been a great help with inspiring me and going along through with me during my Writer's Block sessions and long breaks! Thank you all so much!**

 **And now- on to the story! Alexis, Sonic, and Classic Sonic vs. Dr. Eggman!**

Eggman's new Death Egg Phantom Ruby robot spiraled around the base of Iron Tower, with Alexis, Sonic and Classic chasing after him. All of them were shooting forward attacks and trying to slow the robot's path. "So Alexis," asked Sonic, pausing from firing a Chaos Spear, "How do you like the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Two words, one sentence," said Alexis, turning towards him and grinning, "Over. Powered!"

Classic shot her a thumbs-up sign. Then, they all dodged as massive boulders headed straight for them. The Phantom Ruby robot plunged its arms into the ground and threw up several more. The younger Sonic dashed forward with an eye roll, bouncing one of the rocks back and striking the front of the Death Egg robot.

Alexis watched it move back, cracks appearing on it. "Hey! Great idea!" she said. As more rocks, and a laser, moved towards them, Alexis's flames moved around several of the rocks, catching them. "You two might want to stand back!" she told Sonic and Classic, "I've always wanted to try this!"

Ropes of fire moved into her hands, connected to the rocks. She whirled her new ball and chains around before shooting them towards the Death Egg robot, where they struck home, cracking the glass even further.

Sonic caught the laser in one of his hands. "Hey, Egghead!" yelled Sonic, strugling to control the energy a bit, "I think you dropped this!" He redirected it straight back at the robot, hitting the cockpit again. "In your face!"

"Hah! Good one!" cheered Alexis.

As the Death Egg robot stopped moving and circled around a massive steel platform, Alexis raised a hand to her com-link. "Yo, Knuckles. You know that cannon on the Death Egg that you had some of the Resistance members take?"

 _*Yeah?*_ said Knuckles.

"Fire it when I tell you. We'll be alright, trust us!"

"Isn't that a little overkill?" asked Sonic when she hung up.

"Meh. It will be worth it."

The three of them landed on the platform, tensing as the Death Egg robot fired missiles out of its tentacled hands. Sonic and Classic lept up into the air, smashing the missiles to pieces as Alexis sent out waves of fire, taking care of the stragglers. "Hey, Egghead!" she yelled, sending a fireball towards the cockpit, "Is it getting toasty in there, or is it just me?"

 _*Why you dirty little-!*_ Eggman snarled. A fist came smaking down, sending out huge waves of red energy. Classic lept out of the way, and Sonic, strangely enough, pulled off some kind of Russian kicking dance.

"Sonic, honestly!" Alexis called out in exasperation, back-flipping over the red waves of energy herself, "Stop calling back to Missile Wrist! If you have to, try a Slap-on-the-Wrist trick! Now that was hilarious!"

"Good idea!" said Sonic. He turned to his two comrades and asked, "Care to join me?"

Classic gave a thumbs up and hopped onto the wrist with the two older hedgehogs. As the robot continued to look at them, Sonic pulled down his eyelid and stuck his tounge out, Classic slapped his rear end in the direction of the cockpit, and Alexis pulled a raspberry while wiggling her hands on either side of her face, as well as flashing her wings several different colors. "Yo! Baldy McNosehair!" she taunted, "Prepare to be served with toast, like the egg you are! Ner ner ner ner neer neer!"

After a few seconds, Sonic asked, "Uh, did the red highlights turned tomato colored, or was it just me?" Everyone gave a yelp as the other hand came up and started to fall on where they were. The three of them lept out of the way as the two hands simultaniously destroyed each other.

"I can't believe he fell for that!" laughed Alexis, having a slightly hard time flapping her firey wing while holding her middle, "That was priceless!"

"I know, right?!" exclaimed Sonic, laughing as well.

Classic rubbed his nose smugly as the Death Egg robot suddenly fell back against the tower, falling silent. "Alright, Knuckles," said Alexis, "Prepare to-"

"Wait a sec!" suddenly called out her brother.

Alexis turned to hear an ominous electrical sound fill the air. The remaining glass that covered the cockpit shattered as something tried to burst out. After several attempts, the chest shattered apart, and something flew out.

"Knuckles!" yelled Sonic, "Fire! Fire!"

And just as the beam of energy started to fall, a dark light eminated from the new robot, enveloping all three of them.

 **()**

On the ground, the battle paused for a few moments as the beam of energy from the captured Death Egg enveloped the Iron Tower, completely demolishing it. "All right!" cheered Charmy Bee, "There goes Iron Tower, and Egghead with it!"

"Knuckles?" asked Amy, turning to see the echidna leader holding his com-link with a look of worry on his face, "What is it?"

"It's Alexis and the Sonics," said Knuckles, turning to her, "I can't get them on the com-link. They've just...vanished."

 **()**

"Alexis? Alexis, get up."

Alexis gave a small moan as she came around, opening her eyes to see Sonic and Classic looking worriedly at her. "I'm okay," she said, sitting up and rubbing her head. She was glad to see that she was still in her Phoenix form and the two Sonics were still Super. "Where are we?"

"Null Space." Alexis froze when she heard that, staring up at Sonic. He looked a little taunt when he said that.

"How are we in Null Space?" asked Alexis, standing up with Sonic helping her.

"One guess," said Sonic. He nodded down the purple-block road that they were on. Alexis turned and her golden eyes narrowed when she saw what was at the other end.

A silvery-white robot floated at the end of the road. A gaping mouth full of silvery, jutting teeth peeped out from underneath a blood-red optic, which stared at the group of hedgehogs menacingly. Several dozen white and dark gray tentacles swarmed over and behind its back, all of them with pinching claws on the end of them that spat out lasers.

"Whoa," she finally said, "Is he overcompensating much?"

"Meh," agreed Sonic, "He rebuilt the Nega Wisp robot."

"The what now?" Both she and Classic turned to look at Sonic in confusion.

"Long story."

 _*You like this?*_ Eggman's voice came from the robot. _*You could say I had a trump card for my trump card!*_

"Meh."

 _*What do you mean, 'Meh'? This is a one of akind machine! How dare you say 'Meh' to this!*_

"Eggman!" yelled Sonic, "You rebuilt the Nega Wisp! Did you seriously think that I wouldn't notice! I fought against that thing! So of course I'm saying 'Meh'!"

 _*...And here I was hoping that you wouldn't notice,*_ said Eggman sheepishly. Then he said, _*Anyhow, this will surely spell your doom! Here in Null Space, all three of you! Everything will still go accordin to my plans!*_

"Don't jinx it, Egghead!" said Alexis, "Let's do it to it!"

Both of the Sonics stared at her strangely. "Uh, Alexis?" said Sonic, "That's my line."

"Oop! Sorry!" she said. Then she gave a yelp as several lasers and streams of fire shot at them. "Fighting fire with fire? Seriously Eggman?"

"Eh. Who knows what he does!" shouted Sonic, "C'mon! Let's get him!"

The three of them raced down the road, dodging the streams of fire and the lasers that Eggman shot at them. "We have to get closer!" yelled Sonic.

"Then allow me!" Alexis grabbed Classic with several tendrils of flame and formed it into a slingshot. Then, she shot it straight at the silver Death Egg robot. Classic tucked up into a ball, hitting the left side of the robot. As a tentacle lunged forward to grab him, Alexis grabbed him first and pulled him back.

"Shall we?" Alexis asked Sonic.

"Toss me!" yelled Sonic.

Alexis grinned and grabbed him by the arms, swinging around while still running and tossing him straight at the robot. Sonic gave a cheer as he struck the right side of the robot and a slight yelp as Alexis pulled him back before the robot could hit him. "That was fun!" he cheered.

"Then how about we finish this?" asked Alexis, the golden light surrounding her growing even brighter and her firey wins and crest turning white.

"Then let's finish this with style!" cheered Sonic, "There's nothing that they can put in our way when we're together! TRIPLE BOOST!"

The three of them spiraled through the air, their golden light growing brighter. They pierced through the air straight for the Death Egg robot. Alexis's flames grew brighter and lit the gloomy darkness, the image of a phoenix growing around the three hedgehogs. They pierced straight through the armor and metal, (and Alexis saw Eggman's startled look) and caused the darkness to fall apart.

"And thats," cheered Alexis, the phoenix image surrounding her like a great being of power, "How you do it!"

 **()**

As they landed and their Super and Phoenix forms faded, they were met by the cheering Resistance. Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Sally hugged the two Sonics in relief. "We were so worried about you!" exclaimed the chipmunk, hugging Sonic.

"Don't do anything like that again!" exclaimed Tails as he hugged Classic. The younger Sonic looked slightly abashed as he was tightly hugged.

Alexis, back to her blue and aqua fur, watched with a light smile, then she felt herself hugged tightly around the middle and spun around. "Whoa! Hey!" she yelped. The arms set her down and she whirled around to see Shadow with a teasing smirk. "What?" asked Alexis, confused.

"I'm just glad to see that you're alright," he told her.

She looked at him in shock for a few seconds, then a nervous smile spread across her face. "Uh... thanks," she said nervously.

Sonic, thankfully, was too busy being kissed by Sally. Classic, however, noticed them and gave a sly grin.

Just them, Tails gave a small yelp. Classic looked down at himself and gave a small start. His body was surrounded by sparkles and was starting to fade a little bit. "It's time for him to go," realized Alexis, coming forward with Shadow and Rouge next to her.

"Well," said Tails, shaking Classic's hand, "I guess this is so long for now. Have a safe journey home."

Classic gave Tails a thumbs up as he shook hands with him. He looked at the rest of the team as they gathered around him as he faded even further. He shared a final fist bump with his fox brother and waved goodbye. As he vanished completely, Tails gave another small wave goodbye.

"It's alright, Tails," said Sonic, putting a brotherly arm around Tails, "I'm pretty sure that we'll see him again."

And with that, he turned to everyone else (eyeing Alexis and Shadow as he did) and said, "Alright everyone. We've got a lot of rebuilding to do. And I'm not just talking about our world. I'm talking about our dreams that we've lost along our way. All the things that we've been building before Eggman came along."

Everyone nodded as Tails said, "True dat."

"Then let's go everyone!" chered Alexis, turning towards the sun as it rose in the distance, "Off to a new life and a new adventure!"

 **And that was the end of the main story line! Next we get to the epilogue and the beginning of the next story! Can't wait for you all to join in on that adventure as well!**

 **See you in the epilogue!**


	18. A New Journey Begins

_[Resistance Base]_

Alexis looked around as the team, minus Sonic, milled around the command center. she looked rather fondly at Squad H as they talked together with the Freedom Fighters. Hopscotch had grabbed Gadget in a playful noogie and everyone else was laughing, possibly at a joke that the young wolf had made.

Everyone turned to the door as it opened, permitting Knuckles into the room. "Finally," sighed the echidna, "an end to this endless battle. Everyone can go back home and relax. There's no need for the Resistance."

"Hold on!" Silver hopped off of the crate that he was sitting on. "There's still a lot we need to do. We're just getting started."

"Silver's right," agreed Alexis, "and it would be better if now the Resistance helped with the clean up. We can't just go home and leave it to everyone else."

"And what exactly will you be doing?" asked Chromia, turning to look at her leader.

"Well," said Alexis, "Sonic said that he has a lot of people to introduce me to, so I'll be leaving with him today. He said that we'll probably swing by Knothole and a few other places."

"But there are other people who need your help," protested Knuckles.

"We will be helping," said Alexis, "but we know that it would be better if we travel around instead of just staying in one place. Be a better help that way."

"Well, okay," said Knuckles, "If that's what you two want, I won't stop you."

"Man," said Vector, stepping forward, "When I first saw you, I had no clue of what you could become! I've really changed my mind about you."

"I hope so," said the blue and aqua hedgehog, grinning, "because the first time we met was when you guys first came to earth. You accused Sonic of kidnapping Cream, I believe?"

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" asked Vector as laughter rippled around the room.

"Nope."

"We're glad to see that you were able to make it and pull through to the end," said Knuckles before getting pushed out of the way by Rouge.

The bat said, "You did good out there. It's not like you just waited till the last minute to come in and act all cool saving day. Unlike some people I could mention." She gave a playful giggle as E123-Omega gave a swipe at her.

Shadow gave a small 'huff' in the corner, a smile spreading across his face. What he did to deserve a team like this was beyond him. He glanced over at Alexis and felt a slight blush creeping up his face. Did he really like her- more than as a friend and a team-mate?

"Our battle is done," said Tails, coming forward, "And our Resistance has come to a conclusion, but we'll be friends forever. A single person cannot restore the world. We have to work together and make a diligent effort."

"True that!" said Gadget. He came forward and hugged Alexis, saying, "We're gonna miss you, Boss-hog."

"And here I thought Hops was the only one who said that," teased Alexis, grinning as the rest of the team gathered around her and hugged her.

"Nah," said Hopscotch, "We're all entitled tah say it. Ahm jus' the one tha' came up wi' it."

"Ah." Alexis nodded, then let go, "Well, I guess I'll see you all later."

"Before you go," Shadow said, hopping off the crate that he was sitting on, "we have a little something for you."

"From all of Team Dark," added Rouge. She walked over to the crate and pulled out a bundle as Shadow pulled something out of his quills.

"Am I, like, an honorary member of Team Dark or something?" asked Alexis.

"I guess," said Rouge, grinning, "Shadow? You want to go first?"

The black hedgehog nodded. He held an object up in his hand. Alexis looked at it and gasped, her hand flying up to her neck, where a certain gold necklace with a green stone was gone.

The green stone from her necklace was sitting in the palm of his hand, the gold edging around it replaced with silver and the stone polished so that it gleamed even brighter. "It was on the ground where you were," explained Shadow as Alexis took it, "The gold was pretty much unsalvagable, but there was a bit of silver that Rouge had, so I polished it up a bit. I hope it's alright." The black hedgehog was glad that the blush had gone away.

"It's beautiful," she said, rubbing the stone, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The two of them shared a hug, then pulled back as a few 'ooooh's came from the group.

"And from me," said Rouge, giving her the bundle she had taken from the crate, handing it to her, "The stone will go with it perfectly."

"Thank you," said Alexis, taking it, "Well, Sonic will be waiting for me. I better get going."

"But first," said Rouge, grinning, "better get changed."

 **()**

Several minutes later, Alexis headed outside to join Sonic. Her brother turned from looking off in the distance and saying, "Took you long... enough. Whoa! You look good!"

Alexis grinned, twirling in her new clothes, a part of the gift that Rouge had given her. She now wore a long, slightly loose, black jumpsuit with silver flame patterns on the sides and a long silver triangle on her left shoulder, slightly hidden because of the long silvery cloak with the tall collar that covered her shoulders, pinned to her shoulders by the green stone from her necklace. Wide, sliver ribbons held the pants to just below her knees, the long leggings resting just above her dark blue and silver boots. Her green gloves had come off, and were replaced with a pair of silver rings. There was also a long cylinder attatched to the dark gray belt around her waist. "Little parting gift from Team Dark," she said, rubbing the cloak.

"Really?" asked Sonic, raising an eyebrow at the news, "Well, they certainly know how to accesorize. What's with the cylinder?" He pointed to it, just visible from her belt.

"It was the sword that Squad H found in Mystic Jungle with all those Phantom Ruby prototypes. Omega, Gadget, Tails and Rouge modified it for travel and for me." She pulled it out and clicked the button on the end of the hilt. From the curved thick handle came a couple pieces of metal, which fused together to make a long, thick triangular silver blade. She twirled it in her hands, carving out a figure 8 in the air.

"Nice," said Sonic as Alexis retracted the sword and attatched it to her belt. "So, we ready to get going?"

"Yup!" said Alexis, "Let's roll!"

As the two of them started to run out of town, Sonic noticed Alexis's contemplative look. "Something up?"

"It's just, why me?" Alexis looked at the road in front of her, a slightly confused and curious look on her face. "Why do I have these crazy fire-powers? Why was I the one that Eggman sent to earth? Why am I so Chaos sensitive? And out of all things, I have this Phoenix form! The universe could've given these powers to anyone. So why me?"

"You sound like you have the questions that I used to have," said Sonic, chuckling. As she looked over at him, he said, "I had those questions a lot when I was younger."

"And what answer did you get?" she asked.

"Because the universe knows that I can make a difference with them. _I_ know that I can make a difference with them. It's like I tell everyone whenever they ask why I do it. 'A hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehogs gotta do'. I have these powers, so I use them to do what I have to. Save the world and look good while doing it!"

Alexis looked at him for a few seconds, then nodded and said, "Maybe that's my answer too. I just gotta do what I gotta do."

"Ex-actly!" said Sonic.

"So, where are we headed to first?"

"Knothole Village. You want to meet your new parents, right?"

"I sure do!"

"Then let's go home!" The blue hedgehog gave a cheer and sped down the road, wind rushing past him.

 _Maybe he's right,_ Alexis thought to herself as she cheered and raced after him, orange flames trailing from her body and new cloak, _I have to do what I have to do. Maybe it is something way bigger, but I'll find that answer down the road! I'll just keep on running to the very end, and when I finally get there, I'll find my truth!_

 _Until then, I'll just keep on going!_

Alexis caught up with Sonic ust as they were about to exit the city. They raced to the ledge and jumped, whooping in excitement. And as they sailed through the air, for a few brief moments, Alexis's flames outlined a bird in the air- a Phoenix.

She never heard the voice that said, _"It is time."_

 **And we're done! Done with Book 1 of the beginning Phoenix Chronicles! I can't believe that I actually made it this far! *Victory dance***

 **So it now appears apparent that there is something very big going on with Alexis's powers, an you guys might be thinking why I made her so OP. There is a good reason, but that will be coming down the road.**

 **Up next is Phoenix Chronicles: Where I Belong. This book shows a little bit of Alexis's and Sonic going to Knothole and Alexis meeting her new family and friends, as well as a few of Sonic's rivals. She will be meeting up with Squad H in one or two of them. Note: A few elements o the IDW comic universe will be in it, but there won't be a major battle against Neo Metal Sonic. Alexis might meet him, but there won't be an invasion of Angel Island.**

 **And after that is the next major book- Phoenix Chronicles: Unleashed! This book will be based off of** _ **Sonic Unleashed**_ **. Yes, I know,** _ **Sonic Unleashed**_ **takes place way before Sonic Forces, but in these stories, Egghead hasn't found out about the two Gaia Brothers yet.**

 **Speaking of Egghead...**

In one of Dr. Eggman's hidden bases, a dark portal opens up in front of a waiting Orbot and Cubot. Out of it comes the Eggmobile with a few pieces of the destroyed Phantom Ruby on the front of it. As soon as it lands(not very gently), the pieces crumble to red-violet dust.

Dr. Eggman climbed wearily out of his trashed vehicle and looks at the slot where the Phantom Ruby was. "Curses!" he raged, "I was hoping I could salvage the Phantom Ruby! Oh, how I hate those hedgehogs!"

"And, unfortunately," said Orbot, "It appears that the remaining forces of the Eggman Empire have been destroyed."

"All that work- destroyed in the span of a few weeks when that stupid blue hedgehog was freed by the Resistance and that meddlesome Phoenix came along!" He kicked the side of the Eggmobile angrily, shouting in pain when his foot came in contact.

After hopping in place for a few minutes, he sighed and turned to the computer, saying sadly, "Oh well. Back to the old drawing board. But mark my words!" He turned to his two henchmen and said, "I will be victorious one day! And when I am, Sonic and his friends won't know what hit them!"

 **He never gives up, does he?**

 **Anyway, expect Phoenix Chronicles: Where I Belong in a few weeks or so.**

 **And, there was a poll on whether or not I should post a Transformers story from my Wattpad account on here. About... wow, four of you guys voted, and you all said Yes. So, that will be coming up.**

 **Oh yeah, and before I forget, here's the summary of Phoenix Chronicles: Where I Belong;**

 _ **The war is over! And after six months of inprisonment and weeks of fighting, Sonic is finally going home to Knothole Village and going around the world to help others. But he isn't alone. Joining him is his new little sister, Alexis Rey Hedgehog, who is excited to see her new home, meet her new family, and meet all the rest of Sonic's friends, including some new friends that neither of them have met.**_

 _ **But something dark is stirring in the shadows, something that wishes for revenge against Sonic. It's up to the two hedgehogs to help defend their home from the evil that threatens to destroy the freedom that these two have worked so hard for.**_

 _ **A new world, and a new start- Alexis is going to prove that she was home, and she is where she belongs!**_

 **Anyway, I will see you guys in a few weeks! Thank you so much for joining me for this ride and I can't wait to see you all in the next book!**

 **See you all soon!**


End file.
